Maid Service!
by WenRakkoon
Summary: Mr. Kenmochi, the Father of Vocaloid hires a maid for his top Diva Hatsune Miku because she keeps failing to keep her room clean. Miku objects to this but it is too late; Megurine Luka, a classy lady who recently got fired from making amok of her last job, later finding a "Help Wanted" that will change everything. How will this go? Read a review, thank you. :D
1. Introductions

**Hey guys~ This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me, I'm only a 14 year old (place gender here) :3  
**

**I love MikuXLuka, Luka being my favorite =w= heehee..  
**

**Reviews keep me going so feel free to drop one. :D  
**

**Sad disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.. TT3TT If I did, I would make A LOT of money and afford a better computer. ^w^; The only thing I own is this little piece of fanfic, quite lovely if I do say so myself. ;D  
**

* * *

_Hatsune Miku_

She had just stepped out of her photo shooting room about an hour 30 minutes ago, a week after she had just finished singing another new upbeat, pop song. Produced by Cypton Industries, this world phenomenon is now the youngest breakthrough to ever hit the musical industries, a very nice title for this certain 16 year old. This young woman loved that she was the world-renowned Diva but there's been something that's been going through her mind for the last couple of weeks; yes, a very uncomfortable thought. She came home to her huge mansion shared with the other Vocaloids. For now, they didn't have a CV03 yet, the audition had been going on for months and months but they still have yet to find the most suitable voice yet. Miku proposed to her manager that they already had enough and at this rate, there would be no one destined to be their company's CV03.

She's been sitting in her (might I say, a very expensive, wide spaced, and teal.. oh that teal) room for the last hour or so, reading the latest headlines in Top Pop Magazines. She dressed in a light grey Polo shirt, one that came down a little past her skinny hips and with a tiny light blue tie connecting with the collar area. She wore a skirt that went to her mid thighs, they weren't as flashy as they were on stage, they were just the normal ruffled ones that you'd find anywhere nowadays. Her stocking ran high up, showing about as much as an inch or her mid thighs. This Diva, as popular as she was, she was very self conscious about showing her rather short, slim legs in public. As for her shoes.. well, they're in the front of the house, as they are prohibited to bring shoes in their humble yet very exquisite abode. She was scanning and reading the front pages of the magazines placed before her, two of them that had which said:

"Miku does it again, the world is indeed hers! -Flip to page 27 to read all about this spunky young Diva's plan to get her beloved prince charming!" this was the newest issue of Top Pop Magazine, only published about 2 days and already it's selling, selling faster than policemen at a doughnut store. She took a mental note that if she ever did a song like this again, she would try to look less selfish. Even though it was just a song, she doesn't want her fans to think of her as a princess/queen/ruler of the world. That was attract a lot of bad attention from her fellow workers and her die-hard, millions of screaming fans that know her for her cuteness and gentle nature. She sighed gently and began to fantasize if she really was the ruler of the world.

"Not a bad idea.." She smirked at her own dastard comment. Yes, she did in fact speak to herself. The tealette never found it strange due to the fact that she never had hard on talk-talks with anyone. She either found them too boring, too stubborn, too strange, or too stupid. She kept with herself most of the time and adapted to a lonely lifestyle, even if she had millions adoring her and would happily be friends with her. The tealette didn't have any objection to it, she liked being alone with her sophisticated self. She sighed and rested her head on her hand which was already propped up on the plush teal armchair's right arm. She eyed the next issue and continued reading the front covers.

"Miku will sure Melt your heart away with her latest new single! -Wanna find out why you're gonna love this new song? Turn to page 18 for more details on this sweetheart Diva!" this issue came out about a month before. It was old but it was good to keep around in her room just in case she was bored just needed something to distract herself when she saw to watch something too painful on her plasma-screened TV. Not that she was lazy into pressing a button on her tv remote, she was just too paralyzed in fear to actually do anything. It was amazing how she managed to pull out a magazine and read it frantically but couldn't press a lousy button on the remote, having a fear that is she pressed the wrong button, the TV will send the evil creature from Hell out of tv and into her bedroom. For her antics like this around the house, she was often teased for being a secretly major scaredy cat but of course none of her fans knew that, they all think the great and powerful Hatsune Miku and beat the crap out of everyone using a single leek!

She picked up the last one of the magazines as it was still in under a rather elaborated coating of bubble wrap. Miku wasn't all stingy when it came to cleanliness and hygiene (therefore resulting in her pigsty of a bedroom) but she couldn't help but feel the bubble barrier before her was trying to tell her to not unveil the dark secret from within.

Curiosity killed the cat. She dug her teal polished fingernails into the bubbled casing and stared blankly at the title. The petite woman looked at it with a mix of confusion and disgust, God knows why. It read out, in bright bold colours: "Blue and Teal, the perfect match! Cantarella is now in stores for the public to view! -Turn to page 5 to see more juicy tidbits on this cute, pop star couple ;D" She scrunched up her nose cutely, resulting into squeezing her eyes together in the process, she absolutely loathed bad grammar. Grammar Nazi Miku mode, a mode that many in her giant mansion despised.

As soon as the young woman read that last one's title, she immediately threw the magazine back on the oak wooden coffee table, feeling disgusted as she was now some sort of play thing to her new "Blue" partner. Of course she had nothing against him, he was a very sweet man who was actually very handsome and charming but the tealette has never been too fond of people in general. The only people who occurred recently in her life are her manager, Mr. Kenmochi, her friends (rather, a section between friends and acquaintances) who were the Kagamine Twins Rin and Len, her "new lover" project and coworker Shion Kaito, her cousin Furakawa Miki, and her drunken maniac of a friend Sakine Meiko. Miku had given out a loud sigh of frustration and flipped on her expensive, black plasma TV to a music channel where all her songs are shown with PV's and music videos.

Surprisingly, her newest song wasn't on at the moment. She wasn't all worried about it anyways, just bored to death and wanted something to do for the rest of the evening. She sat on her teal cotton armchair in a way where her feet dangled over and below the opposite arm; basically, she literally sat sideways in it. Dulley yet efficiently, her turquoise eyes wandered about at her TV screen, trying to find something that might possibly amuse her. As she expected: nothing. She groaned and put her hands over her small yet perfect face and thought back in her conscious.

The Diva's thoughts were rudely interrupted when someone had knocked on the door, not so loud but still audible enough for her to hear. She became a tad bit annoyed at the mysterious person who could be knocking on her door at this time of the evening. Everyone in the household knew that this time of day was "Miku Miku Time", usually from 5pm to 7pm where the petite would lounge around her room and get a break from work and household related stress. She got up sluggishly and went to the door, composing her figure and greeted the person behind it.

"Ah, _konbawa _Mr. Kenmochi-san, how are you?" She changed from the state of dreary and exhaust to happy and motivated faster than a you can say "Leek". Her manager was dressed rather formally today with a brown over jacket with sharp shoulder lines, matching colour brown business pants, black belt and tie, and a white buttoned up shirt under his long tie. He wore glasses but it's only because he was getting old and he couldn't see very far anymore. The older man can only see about 20 feet ahead of himself before they became nothing but blurs of colours. He looked really pleased to see his number 1 star in a happy state of mind today.. but she thought otherwise: about how wrong he really was.

"_Kobawa _to you too, my sweet Hatsune-san." He greeted his usual, as he too had believed in the myth of the killer leek summoner Hatsune Miku. He seemed cheery this evening, he must have had some good news to tell his best-selling pop star. "May I come in?" He asked the shorter-than-him big shot Diva in a soft tone. He gestured his hands so that it looked like he was wanting to come in the room and have a talk with her. He wasn't attracted to her, it was more like a daughterly love bond and he always looked after everything she did. He loved all of his Vocaloids as if they were his own, in fact. Miku loves this about the man, he loved her even though she wasn't even hers to begin with. She never knew her parents to begin with because she was an orphan but she didn't care because they sure did miss out on a lot now that she's super Japan pop star of the world. Mr. Kenmochi and Hatsune Miku went a long way back, but to some it all up, he found her on the side of the street singing and performing for money to buy herself food and human nourishment. He found her singing wonderful, a soprano voice that was perfectly pitched and had been blessed by God. Mr. Kenmochi took her off the street and introduced her to Crypton Studios the next day (after he filled out her adoption forms and he legally became her guardian) and showed her around his work. Miku was only about 14 when she was invited into such a big place like this and ever since then, she had become a big sensation to every person of every age.

The young woman went on in her lovely memories until she was suddenly caught by surprise when her manager suddenly turned from a delightful facial expression to a gaping, horrified expression. As if Miku could see a giant sweatdrop form on the side of Mr. Kenmochi as he looked around the room, he pulled out a little light blue cloth and wiped his glasses thoroughly before he put it back on the bridge of his nose.

"Hatsune-san!" He spun around and left the small woman in a state of shocked paralysis, "What is the meaning of this?" He made a full 360 in his one spot in the middle of the room with his arms stretched out to make out his point. He stopped and continued to speak once again, "What.. what is the meaning of this.. this MESS?!" Miku winced at the fact that her room was not very tidy and clean like the way her boss wanted it too. She loved the man as a father, she really does, but she does not like the fact that he was a major major MAJOR clean freak, the type who would freak out in the mere sight of dust on the kitchen tiled floor.

"_Sou gomennasai _.." The tealette managed to get out of her paralyzed body. She hastily brought her head downwards and bowed in her sincerest apologies towards him. Never before has she been so scared with someone else. This rarely ever happened between her and her unbiological father and boss because they were always so kind to one another, but when it did, oh boy.. "Unless all cleanliness hell.." The rattled woman still stood there trembling in shocked fear.

"No, this is the last straw. I've told you many times to clean your room, Hatsune-san. We need you to get a personal maid." He pulled out his phone and began to dial a number. Miku saw this when she stole a glance upwards at Mr. Kenmochi, panicked-stricken and dropped to her knees.

"Please, please, please don't do this Father!" She slapped her hands together and waddled on her knees to get closer to him. He let everyone in the Vocaloid mansion call him "Father" because he treated and loved them like his unbiological children and by under the law, he technically was the tealette's father. "I don't want another maid, not again!" Oh how she despised her maids of the past, about 3 so far had joined in and nagged Miku to death about everything she did. Soon after the first one, she vowed to try to push them away as much as possible. Miku, the secretly evil mastermind as she was, always pulled pranks and set up terrible traps to make them quit their job. She waddled closer and knelt down completely, on her knees and her head was practically touching her tan carpeted floor with her hands closely near and above her head.

"It's too late Hatsune-san.." He was finished dialing the.. new number? A place called "Haku's Maid Service" from what the business card from his jacket pocket has said. Her life was over, already seeing images of herself being yelled at by another boring old prune woman that looked absolutely awful and wrinkly in her French maid outfit because of their old age... eeeww..!

One ring...

Two rings..

Three rings...

"Hello, Haku's Maid Services. How may I help you this fine evening?"

* * *

_Megurine Luka_

"Hah... _Hidoi_! This is the second job this month.." She had cursed under breath as she was just literally thrown out of her now ex-company's building. She got up and cracked her spine, letting out an "Oh yeah! That feels so much better" noise of relief because she thought that the moment that big, ruthless looking guy laid a hand on her classic light pink cashmere sweater's back, she thought he had broken one of her bones already. Thankfully he didn't as it was just fear and paranoia getting to her head again. The pink haired woman then brushed off the bits of dirt stuck on the seat of her black skinny jeans; in this process, her hands quickly became dusty and she hurried to the nearest water fountain to clean it off.

"Not my fault that crap is inedible.." She whispered to herself while scrubbing between her long, slender pianist fingers being absolutely sure that she would get under teal coloured fingernails. The tall woman found herself giggling at her own memory of what happened. Many passers eyed her suspiciously whilst they walked past and around her, it was very odd to see a tall pink haired woman laughing by herself while washing her fingers at a drinking fountain. They had all quickened her pace and tried to get out of her sight as quick as possible. When completing the cleansing of her slightly pale and smooth hands, she sat down at a nearby bench and thought back as to what had just happened in the restaurant she had just been rudely thrown out of. The pink haired woman couldn't help but to think back at it and laugh liked a casino slot machine winner, albeit it was really bad and she needed money desperately to help pay for her music funds.

* * *

Flashback Start~!

* * *

"_Shitsurei shi mashi ta_, but can you please tell me what is in this eligibly chicken sandwich?" A young man, no more than 24 had walked up nicely to the pinkette and asked the simple question that would always make her go mad with guilt. Luka hated the policy that whenever someone had asked her that question, she would be forced to lie and say something along the lines of "That's our 100% chicken breast meat that we cook fresh every single day for our loving and cherished customers, please enjoy" along with a forced smile that would be the cherry on top. This day however, this was the first and last time she will exploit the secret of the fast-food restaurant to the customer and everyone else in the building at the moment. The tall woman didn't like to lie, she'd fool anyone with her skill of lying though, let me tell you that.. but she just never found it right. When she was with her friends, she never lied to them because she wanted their friendship to be pure and full of honesty. If one friend had lied to her about something, Luka would just pretend she didn't know and wait for it to blow up in their faces.

* * *

"Wonderful memories.." the bi-lingual woman said to herself in Japanese thickened English, earning fearful looks from the old man sitting across the bench from her. She didn't care for that old man was looking at her like she was deranged psychopath, instead the tall woman closed her eyes and she looked back up into her dream bubble. It was a silly habit but when she tried to think of something, she always (and I do mean always) look up into the empty space above her head and think; whether it's from a math equation to a tiny fantasy.

* * *

"That's horse meat. Straight from its ass and into your stomach." She had smirked at the man's face as it started to become green. As for the rest of the people who had ordered the chicken sandwiches, all simultaneously brought a hand up to her mouth and ran to the nearest trash bin and began to puke out the chicken breast/ horse butt food. Although the fast-food chain now smelled worse than a 1 star dumpster motel, she felt victorious.. until a short man behind her can ripped the headset from her ears and yelled straight in that, "it wasn't horse meat", loud enough for the customers to reassure them into keeping them in the fast food chain and continue spending their hard-earned money on a crappy burger joint place like this.

Pushing her luck, she placed her left pinkie into her left ear that was so harshly screamed into and began to twist it in place. She laughed at the short balding man and opened her mouth and began in a louder tine, but kept a straight calm, smiling face, "What? I can't hear you! I couldn't hear what you said, other than you telling me to lie to these good people everyday about your inedible, radioactive sludge you called chicken sandwiches, fish fillets, and burgers!" The pinkette had removed her pinkie out of her ear and stood in a mighty victory pose, her chest puffed up and she laughed heartily at the sight of her boss's now redder than a tomato face.

Her victory did not last very long as she had hoped. She felt a giant hand, as big as her head, being gripped on her sweater's back side, just under her ruffled up neck very flat turtleneck. Before she could yell "rapist!", her small yet big boss screamed out as loud as he could to tell her to get out of his store and that she was now banned from coming here ever again. "You are fired, Megurine Luka! Do you hear me?!_ Anata ha kubi da_! You're never allowed to step foot here again, understand me?! I will personally get a restraining order on you and notify every one of my restaurants and tell them to never let you purchase food here.." He seemed to be breathing in one big chuck of air until finally releasing "..EEEVVEEEERRRRR!"

"Pssh! You think I care? I would never eat here, not even for all the bluefin tuna in all of Tokyo! It's not my fault this crap is inedible! You hear that people? This is why you guys are so fat and you can't seem to lose weight!" Luka was being dragged out of the store slowly, arms under her pits but in a way, the tall woman still felt like a big-shot winner. As she was about to be thrown out, she managed to pull out her famous joke about this place: "Oh yeah, when we say 'sorry for your wait' we actually mean 'sorry for your weight'! Haha- UWAAAAA!" The big man's other giant hand had gripped the bottom back of her sweater and he began to swing Luka back and forth before finally releasing on three.

* * *

Flashback End-!

* * *

And here she is now, still feeling giddy about revealing the deep and dark secret of her ex-job's business. Minutes have passed and the man that was recently on the opposite side of bench from the pink haired woman had already left to go home with his family. "Maybe they went out to the park today." She thought to herself as he reunited with his beautiful daughters... who were kissing each other and holding hands? His grandchildren looked nothing like their mothers' (she had noticed matching rings on both womens' left ring fingers) so Luka just assumed they were adopted from an orphanage or something. The pinkette couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart and she smiled at her brave sisters. She remembered when she came out of the closet.

Let's just say that it didn't end too well, for her father and herself, that is. She was 15, her secret was kept for about 2 years. Luka first realized she was lesbian when she first entered middle school and had a crush on the school's top cheerleader who was bisexual. Their mother accepted the pinkette with a tender loving heart when the older woman found out that her beloved daughter was a lesbian. To be honest, her mother didn't care what sexuality Luka was, as long as she was happy the mother would never look at her only daughter differently. Her father was whole new story however, he became infuriated and began to lash out at his one and only pink haired daughter. Quickly grabbing some chopsticks from the kitchen counter top next to the oven, the old man mercilessly beat his own daughter to the ground and insulted her every second he had. Names such as "_oni_!", "monster!", "horrible daughter!" and one that made Luka finally break down into tears: "You are not mine! YOU. ARE. DEAD. TO. ME!" After what seemed like an eternity of nonstop beating, the mother rushed by and stopped the old pink haired man's arm from gaining another strike.

"I will not stand here and let you beat at our only daughter! You are a grown man, you should know better than to beat your children like this! If you continue this harassment on my Luka then I will have no other choice then to call up a marriage councilor and have us divorced!" Luka's mother spoke defiantly and with a loving, serious passion that one might even say inspirational. The man's arm eased up as he felt his wife's small, frail hands wrap around forearm. He let go of the now broken-in-half chopsticks and pulled his arm away from his wife's. He gave Luka one last disgusted look and walked down the hallway and entered the master bedroom on the left. Luka was left crying on the kitchen's tiles and living room carpet intersection line when her mother dropped to her knees to caress her daughter.

"Shh.. shhh.. it's okay _koibito_, your father didn't mean it.. He sill loves you very much, as much as I do actually.." The old mom stroked the back of her daughter's hair while gently whispered into the sobbing wreck's ear. Luka was an extremely smart girl, acing all her grades at the very highest ranking, very bright too but she could see past her mother and tell that her mother was actually half telling the truth. Of course her mother sill loves her but her relationship with her father will now be changed forever. Luki, Luka's slightly older brother, had chosen this time to take a step out of his room due the commotion. Like a reflex, he spotted Luka in a fetal position while her head laid resting on her mother's lap. He ran as quickly as he could, startling their family pet Pomeranian and due to his clumsiness, he had accidentally stepped on the white Pomeranian's tail. He crouched down and stroked his little sister's back in a soothing way.

"_Hahaoya_... what happened?" Luki, as big and tough as he was, always had an a softie and a super protective side when it came to his dear little sister. Sure, they goofed around a lot like normal siblings and called each other mean nicknames but they both knew very well that they had loved each other, even without "I love you"'s. He swore that he would always protect her, he made this promise to her when he was 4 whilst he held his baby sister in his cradled arms. But right then and there, Luki felt so useless for he has failed his mission to protect his little sister. Not even getting an answer from his mom, he slammed his fist hard as he could at the carpet beside her little sister's what seemed to be lifeless body. He eyes were starting to get all pink and puffy but then their kind-hearted mother laid her free hand on her son's shoulder. He relaxed a little but not enough to release the anger he was feeling to whoever had done this to the small and fragile Luka.

"Mom.. please tell me.. who did this.." Luki managed to phrase out past his long angered, depressed breathes. Her mother simply shook at her head for she was a very wise old woman and did not want her family crumple in only a matter of hours and start a war within the small apartment household. Luki understood where she was getting at and he let go of the anger, he himself knew that it must have been a family member because when he asked his mother in situations like this, many months before, his mother would always respond the person's name and then Luki went down to business and made sure to beat up the bully who made his _imouto-chan _cry. Only once did he ever seen her mother shake her head when the young pink haired boy asked who his new target was going to be. He didn't let go so easily, he ran into his sister's room and asked her who did it.

"It.." little shy Luka sniffed and pulled her sleeve up to her nose but then was halted by her older brother's hand. He got a tissue from box on the counter and dabbed the small girl's pink nose. She accepted it and blew into it, her brother taking it away from her and placed it in a waste basket near the bedside (Luka loved to make little stories and drawings but failed to reach the picture in her tiny little mind). Luki then released her sister's arm to let her speak the name of who made her cry. "It w-was.. uncle Dell-san, he ca-alled me a little _Toeto_ be-because I'm s-so awkwardly shy a-and I-I don't have an-any fri-friends!" Luka became hysterical again and cried into her knees. She didn't like that name "_Toeto_" even if it was true that she was really shy, she'd never expect her own uncle to laugh at her make fun of her like all the other mean kids at Elementary school.

Her mother eventually told Luki what happened because of the emotional pain eating up inside of him, to be honest, Luki subconsciously knew it was his father, a man who never had a liking for homosexuals, bisexuals, or any act of "foolishness" as he puts it. Now Luki had hated his own father, it seemed like everyone has suddenly turned on the old pink haired violent man. Luka finally came out to her older brother and told him that she was lesbian, it was shocking to her older brother as first but then it ended up in a warm embrace, a little big bro to little sis awkward hug but they laughed and giggled it out as if nothing had happened before. All the bruises, all the pain, all that suffering, had disappeared with the warm group hug from her mom and _onii-chan's _shared in the small living room area. It's been years now that Luka had last seen her family together in 30 feet radius. But that didn't really matter, she still called up on her mom and big bro.. she did little speaking to her father but did eventually forgive him for his aggression.

A tear had swelled up in her right eye as she saw the two lovely women, the grandfather, and the little children walk away to the car in a happy manner into their medium-sized, white camper van. "This is a beautiful family.. Maybe.. just maybe one day I will be able to have a family like that." the lone woman on the bench thought to herself once more. Her thoughts were suddenly blasted by bold letters framed from what seemed to be the inside of her eyelids which clearly read out: "Yo stupid, you just lost your job! Get your butt off this bench and go find some job flyers, you unemployed bum!"

"Ai ya!" The pinkette jumped up from her seat at supersonic speed and ran as quick as her long legs could get to a nearby bulletin board, nailed on the outside wall of the restaurant she had been thrown out of. Luka relentlessly checked up and down the bulletin in case of any job applications. So far, they were only ads for nonsense things such as new products, fads, and dare she even read the last one of the ads; hookers and prostitutes for sale. The last two looked very promising: a job for fashion and a job as a maid. The only thing holding her back at her first choice is that she needed fashion experience and she hasn't been able to just keep a part-time job for nothing, also the fact that she didn't have a certificate for fashion and design. The tall woman had no other choice but to choose the job as a maid since you didn't have to be experienced at except to have a strong patience for unpleasant children and roughed up messes.

She had nothing to lose anymore, the pinkette was already in debt, she only lived in an apartment with her best friend and practically now her sister Lily. They've been best friends from early childhood, it didn't really surprise Luka that Lily was her only friend. Lily and herself loved each other and supported each other throughout the rough years of their demon elementary school, also through middle, and past high school as well. She took a business card from the little orange envelope and ran through the crowded city, literally elbowing by people to clear her path to the bus nearly about to start its engine and drive off. Just as the doors were about to close, the tall woman made a jump for it and her slim hourglass body managed to squeeze past the closing doors. With an epic front flip in a shape of a ball, Luka landed square on the balls of her feet, gently setting the upper parts of her feet down into a perfect ten out of ten balance. Her streaks of winning couldn't get any better today, she punched both her fists in the air and screamed a winner's "Woo YEAH! Swaggalicious~!" Beginning her victory dance, just basically swiveling her hips with her arms still in the air.

Those eyes were not friendly on her..

* * *

**Fool, one cannot simply be an otaku without knowing Hatsune Miku. :3**

**Oh don't mind me, just listening to "Ai Dee" by Miku and Luka. :3**

**Like my story? Why don't you put a little post down there and I'll get back to you guys in a little while.  
**

**Uno, do, tres, quatro sing and think okay? :D  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**V  
**


	2. Getting Hired

**Haha! Woah! I didn't expect this many views in my first 3 days of Fnafiction Owo; **

**Thank a bunch guys, I hope you liked my story. Since school it coming up, I might as well give you guys a "going away present".. just because. :D **

**I am craving some Maid Service Humour today, what do you guys think? =w=**

**Read and Review, ****_arigatou~! _****~w~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vocaloid.. unfortunately... D:  
**

* * *

Lily was sitting on their shared couch, a simple hot pink cotton couch that was three seats long, her body at the moment was lazily hanging off the side and she covered all 3 of the seats with her sluggish but surprisingly very beautiful body. She wore a rather lazy outfit, a black tank top and golden shortie shorts. Her hair was a mess for she was too lazy once again to brush it, multiple ahoges were very noticable and it looked painfully tangled in the back. Both men and women would wince at the sight of the blonde jungled hair. Reading a vulgar magazine through her cracked up monocle, reason because she had accidentally sat on them on June 9th whilst laughing hysterically at the date. Luka thought it was very immature but the dumb blonde was actually very clever to notice the date. Not only was her monocle used for her oddly one bad eye, she used it for jokes and impersonations of the presidents and news anchors on their 50 inch Sanyo TV. The television was pathetic compared to the ones their richer neighbors had, a full on plasma HD TV that could be viewed 3D or not just by the click of a button.

There was a noise at the door, a big loud knock but Lily did not hear past the thunderstorm happening outside.

The door was then kicked down, a miracle that it was still hanging slightly on the hinges. Lily saw that the her second pair of house keys was forcefully jammed into the keyhole and seemed to have been stuck in its place again. The blonde looked in haste, noticing it was just her best friend.. wait.. Her best friend?! Her monocle popper right off due to the surprise shock.

Like most girls, they would not want to be caught doing something as perverse as this so the blonde tried to stuff it in the couch or something. Unfortunately, Karma had other plans when the couch magically became as hard as a rock and the frantic blonde couldn't seem to push the magazine into the creasing fold pits. If the couch made an expression; it would exactly impersonate a troll face.

"Lily! What the heck, girl?! I texted you like freakin' 7 ti-" The pinkette's words were cut off. A gasp caused by the sight of her best friend scrambling something suspicious up her shirt. Luka marched over, only after she slipping off her blue flats into neat little shoe boxes under near the coathangers and shut the deathly near broken green door gently.. after removing the jammed key of coarse. These acts made her stern, serious look rather amusing and adorable than it was aggressive, but Luka did not care enough to realize. The pinkette tackled her best friend on the couch, pinned her best friend's free hand against the cotton couch and reached her hand up the blonde's shirt, trying and succeeding into pulling out the dirty, horrific magazine.

"Help! My best friend is raping me!" Lily squirmed in place while yelling very loudly in a hoarse tone and gave out frequent audible whimpers,"I knew this day would come! Someone help me, this woman is crazy and lonely!" She yelled at the direction of the door and window as if someone was really watching the whole time. The blonde knew how to play dirty, even in a situations like this, this dummy counterpart in their friendship would still manage to put on an act, pretend to be really scared and used it as an alternate plan into teasing Luka to a state of flusteration and rosy-cheeked embarrassment.

"What... What is this?!" The tall, busty woman created a disgusted face at the sight of the magazine. She had already put the disgusting garbage in her right hand as far away as possible from the blonde woman; therefore declining her the chance into getting her grubby little hands on the reads again. Lily had tried to sneak by some hardcore lesbian hentai once again but has failed by the hands of the raging pinkette. "Lily! We've talked about this! You know how I feel about people degrading themselves over attention and viewer's arousement!" The angered (and dare I say cute) Luka was stomping her right foot repeatedly on the ground, waiting any moment for her best friend to speak up and answer.

"L-look Luka-chan, I-I'm really sorry you had to see me read that. Words cannot even describe how terribly sorry I really am right now.. Can we just pretend this never happened? Come on, it was just a joke..! Ah ha ah hahahah!" Clearly this "joke" did not reach register in the angered one. Instead, Lily decided to switch up her tactics a little differently. She wrapped her hands around Luka's free hand, the one closest to the blonde. Puppy eyes, the famous Masuda Lily look. "I.. I reawwy reawwy sawwy about this..." Another trick, the baby voice and the crocidile tears to top off an unbelievable amount of truth charm to her performance. They say that even the most skeptical man would give in and believe her amazing show, Luka was a curious of why Lily hadn't just go up to the president and told him that she was the new president instead yet.

"_Baka_! This isn't going to work again, Lily-chan." Luka kept her figure high and mighty for she wanted to regain her winning fire going again after it had put out by today's thunderstorm.

Lily merely made a puppy whimper and crawled down to her master's feet, clinging onto Luka's soaking wet jeans and white damp socks.

"I.. I promise not to do this ever again, Lulu-chan~!" Anime waterfall tears flowing from the blonde's face, clearly running her mascara, creating more of an effect. Using the childhood nickname as a guilt reeler, the less busty woman cried at the feet of her best friend. To be honest, this is not the first time she "promised" to not do something ever again. In this type of lesbian situation, this is about the 4th time Lily has promised not to but has failed to keep.

Luka sighed for she was a bit too soft and went easy on her best friend, believing every bit of the crying act. The pinkette was an absolutely sucker for crying because she believed that crying is all seriousness, this is a concept Luka has developed over her years as the "_Toeto_".

"It's.. _daijobou_, Lily-chan. Just don't do it ever again, alright?" The pink friend sighed and smiled as she petted the head of her crying blonde. Lily looked up, seeing that the magazine was placed in front of her face. "Dispose of this at once, Lily-chan. I can't do it at the moment, I have to make an important phone call with a business." Lily appalled at the magazine as she took it, wiping some of the makeup from her nose and cheeks.

"W-who are you calling Luka-chan? Did you get fired or something?" Lily looked up for she was still on her knees. In lieu, Luka only nodded her head and went off into her room, shutting it. The blonde heard the distinct sound of the doorknob locking and pulled up a bit. Why? Because the busty woman's door was semi broken and won't lock unless you pull up the doorknob.

* * *

"_Konnichiwa_, Miss Megurine Luka-san. I am Yowane Haku, how may I assist you today?" The most obvious thing about the this young, silver haired woman is that her voice seemed a bit musky.. and drunk? She dressed in a dark grey business like coat with a purple tie reaching a little past her stomach, a white blouse, and finishing off the "down-to-business" look was a black pencil skirt that stopped around above knee level.

"Y-yes, I would li-like to apply for this j-job please!" Luka stuttered, this was her first time being interviewed like this. Usually she would apply and they would put her up right away due to the packed business hours. The pinkette was clever, very clever, always finding the time to get a job and avoid these nerve wracking interviews.

"What makes you think you are suitable for this job, Miss Megurine-san?" She sat behind her desk, her hawk eyes looking at every bit of her possible potential worker. Propping up both her arms on the wooden desk and intertwining her fingers together in front of her lips, she spoke in a nearly inaudible slur.

"A-ah, yes! I work very well with people," This was a lie, this little _Toeto_ was horrible with people besides part her family and Lily although over the years, the pinkette's started opening up to certain people with certain personalities,"I-I clean very nicely around my house and I thought si-since I was so good at it, I would be able to pull it off as a job, pl-please!" Oh yeah, real smooth Luka.

"Could you please stand up for a bit?" Haku motioned her to stand. The nervous woman did what she was told and stood up out of her wool chair with wooden armrests. "Could you twirl for me, please?" The silver haired woman made a circle motion with her right index finger. The pinkette did not disappoint and did what was asked of her. After four.. or was it seven twirls, the pinkette became dizzy and reached for the wooden armrests of her chair, a hand also up to her forehead. Waiting for the answer of the serious business woman, Luka was only greeted by mere silence, something she usually found bliss but this type of silence was deathly hollow.

"I think you might be suitable for the job, Miss Megurine Luka. You have a gorgeous figure that I'm sure my workers would kill for something like that," She pointed down to the pinkette's huge chest and rather amazing hourglass waist," and I have to admit, you are very very VERY beautiful. Even more beautiful than myself," Haku spoke with a definite tone. The sudden rupture in the silent barrier between them made Luka jump a bit, soon causing her to sit down her grassy green wool chair.

"O-oh! Th-thank you so much, Miss Yowane-san!" Luka blushed from the compliment.

Silence...

"Do-does this mean I'll get the job?" She decided to bash her question into the awkward silence. Haku puzzled her question, brainstorming up an answer in her head. The silver woman's left eye twitched a bit, making the pinkette more tedious and nervous by the second. Again:

Silence...

"I think you are very suitable for the job. You have a nice figure and every fiber of aura you give off is actually positive and.. not psychotic." With fingers still intertwined in front of her face, the flustered pinkie found it very difficult to make out the young silver's facial expression and emotion. As of right now, her voice was as dark and cold as the ice cube Lily has stuffed in Luka's bra the other night. "Damnit, that was not funny, Lily-chan..." Her fists clenched with furious tick marks as she thought back in her memories.

"Erm.. Tha-thank you! ...?" Trembling, nervous, and a dash of fear, the young pink haired woman sweatdropped and didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or some sort of fight threat. Deciding with two scenarios in her head, the first one: she would flip the desk over the cold woman and declare her to a fisticuffs. She would have to go with the second one though, simply take it as a half compliment and go on with her day, hopefully not startling the woman into some sort of Maid Smackdown.

"S-so! I got the job?" Their gazes met once again in a staring contest, also meeting their worse enemy.

Silence...

"This is getting ridiculous." Luka thought in her head, but became embarrassed and rosy-cheeked when realizing she was thinking out loud. "A-ah! I'm so sorry you had to hear that, Miss Yowane-san! Please forgive me!" She bowed her head in a quick motion, nearly hitting her pink bangs on Haku's neat wooden desk.

"Haha, it's no problem at all. You got spunk, kid." Funny. Haku looked about the same age as Luka. "Just don't slip up like that again or I'll fire ya." Finally, with some emotion, the silver haired woman smiled a very toothy one and proceeded with her paperwork.

"A-ah yes..-" A hard realization, "Oh thank you so much Miss Yowane, I won't let you down! You'll be proud of the things I do and in the future, you'll practically see the progr-" There was a ringing chyme from Haku's business phone placed neatly upon her desk, near her lamp and appointment book. Not wanting to seem rude, Luka stopped speaking and gestured her hand towards the phone, signalling Haku to answer it. Bewildered at who can be calling at this time, the silver haired boss picked up the old fashioned phone handle and spoke diligently into it.

"Hello, Haku's Maid Services. How may I help you this fine evening?" The caller on the other line seemed very pissy, almost yelling through the phone lines. But because the fact that he _was_ yelling, Luka could note out some of the words and put them in an orderly way so she could understand the conversation. Yes, she was indeed eavesdropping but for a good cause now that she was newly hired.

"Yes, is this the maid services?," Haku replied yes while nodding her head as if the caller was only standing outside the back window,"I have a very bad Diva that absolutely will NOT keep her room clean no matter how many times I tell her to." Was is just Luka or did she hear someone in the background scream in a crying tone "No Father, no! Not another one! I promise I'll do better, please please please don't get another maid" only to be responded with "No Miku-san! This was the last straw, you MUST get a maid now for this filthy wreck you call a room!"

"Indeed it is, good sir. How may we help you today?" Haku sat back in her brown leathery roller chair. Luka just remembered an errand, just by the sight of her chair. She needed to get one of those big rolling chairs for her best friend on her birthday. Evil genius, big boss chair, evil monocle, white fluffy cat, Lily would certainly love for Luka to come in her room one day and act all big and tough "I've been expecting you" as she turns around in her big leathery chair. "Enough of that! What are they saying?" She mentally slapped herself and shook her head rapidly, earning an awkward stare from her now new boss.

"I need a maid- quick! Gah! Let go of my leg Miku-san! Send me anyone, somebody help this little girl, she lives in a _danpusutā_!" The man was talking to both this "Miku-san" person and the business lady at the same time, making the pinkette's brain malfunction trying to connect up the broken words. Wait.. why was her boss smiling so deviantly? Who is this "Miku-san" person the man on the other line spoke of? And why did he call her a "Diva"? The only person she knew that would fit the clues was..

Luka gasped at her own thoughts: "Hatsune Miku..? Oh my God, Hatsune Miku! I'm gonna be Hatsune Miku's new maid?!" Her inner thoughts high-fived, fist-pumped, everything expressing happiness to herself for she was a huge fan of the Diva's works. When I say huge, I mean HUGE fan. So much that Lily has caught her best friend in several occasions singing to Hatsune Miku's "Melt" while dressed in her cosplay, dancing and jumping up and down on her severely broken pink bed. But in the back of her mind, she also thought that maybe it was mere coincidence and that it was just some child named Miku who was just so spoiled she was nicknamed "Diva". Alas, Luka rejected the thought and stayed high in her hopes.

"You're in luck, sir. We just got a new employee today and she will start immediately." Haku looked over at Luka, her smile radiant and giving off a magnificent glow. Haku was smiling too but probably out of doughs of money that will soon come in her office in wheelbarrows. "Thank you sir, we will dispatch our new maid to you as soon as possible. Where is your house?"

"_Hontouni arigatou gozai mashi ta_! Oh it's pretty easy to find, we live on top of VocaCity. I am Mr. Kenmochi, the father of the Vocaloids, please help my Hatsune Miku; she really needs a maid for her room! I will pay you all the costs of the personal maid, just try to come here as soon as possible." The man sounded pretty desperate in Luka's perspective. And with that, after a casual "Have a nice day" from Haku, she placed the phone back in the correct place and smiled brightly at the once nervous pinkette.

Haku made a smile as she placed the phone back on top of the dialer.

"You in luck, kid. We just got you your first house to clean up. Double luck, you only have to clean one room because they have hired you as a personal maid. A triple stroke of luck, you have the honour to be Hatsune Miku's personal maid." Her eyes shot right through Luka; that nervous, polite woman from the interview suddenly became a giddy 14 year old fangirl. "I see you are happy. Well, please go in that dressing room down the hall on the left and from there you'll find a girl named Kasane Teto. She will measure your lengths and will find a dress most suitable for someone like yourself. I expect you to be at their house in 30 minutes, their house is not so far from here. The bus ride is only about 5 and Teto-san is a magician with clothing, getting you suited up in about 20." Haku smiled and closed her eyes, pushing the glasses back up at the bridge of her nose.

"Y-yes sir! Er- I mean ma'am! I mean- Ga-ah!" Luka felt quite embarrassed for tripping over her own words, too excited in becoming the new maid of the Vocaloid household. But before she could put herself in another tongue twister, she got up, thanked her new boss, and skipped merrily down the hall.

"Door in left at the end of the hall~" The tall woman skipped (and jiggled) down the hallway, attracting many glances from the coworkers, all dressed in similar outfits of a black dress with white trimmings at the rims and hem, white aprons with a large bow knot in the back, white gloves that became ruffled around the wrists, dark coloured stockings with or without fish nets, and finally a white bonnet with black strings intertwined within it. One of the girls didn't notice the large breasted woman jumping and skipping childishly down the hallway though, she was too busy texting someone.. or maybe two, no wait three, or maybe about eight. Well whatever she was doing, she absolutely would not take her eyes of that yellow cellphone.

Finally reaching the destination, the pinkette gently knocked on the door with her knuckles. After some waiting, someone answered with a rather loud cheery burst. Luka nearly fell backwards at the sight of the twin spinning drills slowly coming to a halt.

"Ah- Uwaaahhh!" The pinkette fell on her butt, looking up at the spinning drills. "Di-did I do something? Wha-whatever I did, I-I'm so sorry! _Watashi o koroshi te ha ike_ _nai_!" The larger woman got on her knees and repeatedly slammed her head against the floor, her hands becoming sweaty for she was about to face death on her first day. Worst of all, right before she was to meet her assigned Diva.

"_Ne_? What are you doing on the floor, you silly girl?" The girl with twintail weapons for her hair got down at the same height as the frightened woman, shaking the shoulders at a rather fast speed. "Are you hurt?! You poor little girl!" The woman stopped her twintails completely and quickly ran in the room, grabbing the First Aid Kit on the top shelf labeled "Cabinet 2".

"No-no! _Chouto matte_! I'm not hurt at all!" The pink haired woman yelled, flailing her arms at the sight of the needle being pulled out with some Clorox sanitation wipes. "I'm fine, I-I promise! I was just scared of those spinny thingys!" She pointed at the drills placed on both sides of her head.

"'Spinny thingys'?" The redheaded woman giggled, bringing her red polished fingers up to her mouth. "You poor little girl, this is just hair. Think of it like that from a birth defect, do not worry your sweet little head about it, alright? It's not like I'll attack you." That's odd. This woman looked WAY younger than Luka, about age 15-ish to be precise. From Luka's perspective, her drills reminded her of the painful memories she had with her so-called dentist friends.

"Excuse me if I may seem rude but.. how old are you? And.. _eto_... do you know Miss "Kasane Teto"? Miss Yowane Haku-san told me to come here to get my fitting." The once scared little pink kitty got up, brushed the dust off her front calves, and glanced up at the twintailed redhead who was way shorter when Luka stood up her full height.

"Oh that's not a problem, I get asked this question all the time. I'm 30 years old." Luka brought up her hand and clutched the heart of her shirt in supersonic speed, as if she was having a heart attack from pure shock. "Please don't be shocked, I am a chimera! Do not call me ma'am please! In your human age, I'm only about 15 and a half." Luka's guess was off by a little but close enough. "You are looking for Teto? Well look no more because I am Kasane Teto!" She jumped and spread her arms. The pinkette gulped because she just remembered that this woman had to do her fitting..

"Ah yes.. You are the woman who will do my fitting, Miss Kasane Teto-san." She gulped once more for she was slowly losing her bravery by the second to a girl about a foot shorter than herself.

"No need to be so formal, think of me as your friend!" She hopped, clapping her little hands together. Her smile was rather too radiant and a bit dense, but Luka thought she a nice cheery young.. middle aged woman. She acted like a little kid though, no one would catch Luka dead if she were to do something as kiddish as that.. "Okay, I take that back. I really want to meet Hatsune Miku!" the pinkette thought back to herself, regretting that she was now temporarily cursed.

"Well alright Teto-san, why don't we get started?" Luka walked in the room.

"As you wish, our boss told me your were really stunning. Wow, she didn't lie at all." Teto giggled, making Luka blush at yet another compliment. Never before has she received so many compliments in one day, at home all she ever got was a butt-load of teasing from her so-called best friend Lily.

"Ah ah ah." The tall pink haired woman waggled her finger and tisked, then pointing to the needle still in Teto's hand. "Put that away first." Teto merely chuckled, placing the First Aid Kit back in its rightful location, reaching into "Cabinet 1" to pull out a yellow flexible measuring tape.

"Let's begin."

* * *

**I can't blame Luka, I hate needles too. D: They scare the heck out of me. **

**Wow, in my opinion, this chapter looks too short. O_o; Sorry about that. If there are any mistakes that I might have overlooked, please forgive me. ^u^;  
**

**The chapter is over, sorry. =w=;**

**I will try my best to post another soon if you guys are still interested, I hope school won't ruin your chance to drop by for a read. Owo; **

**You know what to do~**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Awkward Hello's

**School~! Yay~! Everyone loves school time... :I Okay I lied.**

**I'll try to get back on this story about once every 3-5 days, alright?**

**Remember, Reivews keep my going so feel free to drop by some. :D**

* * *

"I can't believe you-!," Tiny teal polished hands came up and gripped the side of her turquoise hair," You can't just do something like that without my special permission, Father!" Miku looked up at her manager's face, she had gotten up off the tan carpet ground about a minute ago after the phone call was over. At this point, there was no turning back. The Diva was now expecting a new maid in the household and she had no way into getting rid her. Only straight forward options to get rid of the upcoming nuisance was if her manager could fire the maid; if they are either too cruel or too lazy towards Miku and her pigsty of a bedroom. There was only one drastic option left: the maid would have to quit her job willingly.

"You should have cleaned just your room like I said many times before, Hatsune-san." The manager gave Miku a new look, a look of cold and already deadened eyes. Legend has it that the last time used this stare at one of his former Vocaloids, they were never seen again.. Remember that one Vocaloid way before Meiko? No? That's right, you don't remember, because Mr. Kenmochi erased every single 8-bit of information about them, all across the web and the entire world. Is also states that to this day, no one has ever spoken of their name, not even knowing the existence of the name itself anymore. As much as he was a very powerful man, the Japanese creator of Vocaloid was slightly terrified of Miku's leek myth.

"_Mou!_ I said I was sorry, see I'll clean up right now!" The tealette tried her best to smile but ended up with an awkwardly bad poker faced look, proceeding to collecting some of the used shirts, ties, skirts, and panties off the tan carpeted floor. Trotting over to her walk in closet, she began stuffing them into a very huge pile in the middle of the closet floor. "See? I can do it all by myself! You can call off the maid now." Her manager only face palmed at the even bigger and messier pile in her closet.

"You are creating more of a mess, Miku-san!" He pointed at the pile. "Don't even bother now, the maid will be arriving very shortly." He tucked his phone back in his brown business pants, starting the motion to walk out the Diva's door. When he turned back to look at Miku, she was red-faced from the boiling blood rushing up to her head and looked like she would blow up the mansion if she didn't get what she wanted. If we were to freeze time and replicate her actions, she would look exactly like a 5 year old refusing to eat their broccoli. The only irony was that Miku loved vegetables more than any other food group in existence.

"I'm sorry but it's for the best. I'll see you in about two weeks, our producers are already working on a new song for you. We're hoping it's a duet but we haven't found the right voice to go with you yet. Until then, I hope you make friends with your new maid." And finally, he opened the door and exited the room, shutting the door with a mix of polite anger and harsh disappointment. One last gleam of his glasses then he vanished behind the door. Loud footsteps could be heard marching down the hallway and out into the entering area.

"I'm sorry but it's for best! Nheh nyheh nyeh nyah nyeh!" The petite mocked his voice and stuck her tongue out at the light teal door which he left from. Running out of breathe, she gave up after a good long minute of tongue splattering spit. "This is so stupid. I don't need a stupid maid to clean up my stupid room that I can do by my self. _Mou! _I'm not a stupid kid, dangit! Father can be so stupid sometimes!" She spoke to herself, sitting comfortabley on her bed pouting, crossing her arms with her red cheeks puffed out.

"Oh great. It's only about 6:17 in Miku Miku Time and already it sucks!" The Diva threw a tiny, childish fit, digging her face into the white pillow. Her nails gripped the side sheets, she felt like crying but Miku restrained herself for she was not about to cry over something as "stupid" as this. Just then, someone knocked on the door again. Miku roared into her white pillow before running over to slam the door wide open.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Miku yelled in a voice no one would be able to recognize her in.

"Aaaiii!" A little girl fell flat on her butt, her little brother failed to catch her for he too was knocked back by the sudden force of air being pushed upon him. The little blonde's bow dropped down when its master sat back up to look at the Diva, like if it was to have emotions of its own, creating more of a deathly pale scared look on the death-destined twins.

"Oh my goodness, Rin-chan!" Miku looked at the blonde girl, then over to the boy," Len-kun! _Gomenesai_, I thought you guys were someone else!" Sudden realization hit the tealette harder then the time Meiko became so drunk she threw a beer bottle at everyone's head, saying "It's fun!" over and over. Miku held out her hands, both of the twin's smaller ones reached up to grab it. They were wide eyed at the strength of the young Diva, not even their big brother Kaito could pull both of them up at the same after falling trying to get some fruit in the highest cabinets. Meiko hid it from them because apparently it's bad to run over Tokyo with a road-roller at age 14. Pssh. What does Meiko know?

"_D-d-daijoubo _Miku-nee, i-it was an accident after all!" Rin flailed her hands in front of her face, signaling "no" in Japanese culture. Len got up and brushed his black shorts, fixing his messy hair as if it were his life depended on his crisp blonde hair. Miku erected her back to examine them. They weren't dressed like they were on stage; no, they were dressed in matching white polo shirts. Rin's sleeves formed more of a triangle than Len's because it was a girl's polo. Same black shorts but Rin's was smaller with a orange and yellow triangle checkered belt that hung off her right side. Len's belt hung off the left side, same design and everything. There was a conclusion that Rin dressed less of the the twin style with a huge bow and hairclips on her bangs. If they end up wearing the same thing like they did on Halloween, no one could tell them apart thanks to Len's womanish body and Rin's extreme.. very extreme lack of breasts.

"Y-yeah. We'll j-j-just come ba-back later if y-you're busy now, Mi-Miku-nee." Len was more wimpish than Rin, flailing his arms in front of his face in the same motion as his sister but two times faster. He looked like he just saw his death ahead of him, his grinny smile trying to shine through his white paled face. Miku looked down and noted that he has pissed his pants a little bit, it was hard noticing it since their pants were black but he managed to get some on the floor, helping the tealette notice the pee stain on his pants. She couldn't help but laugh, making the twins laugh a very awkward and worried laugh aside her.

"I'm so sorry about that, guys." Miku ruffled both of their heads, causing them to relax a bit.

"_Ne Ne _Miku-nee, who are you looking for so badly?" Rin cocked her head to the side, making her look about times more adorable and kiddish than she already was. Len looked at his sister then back at their older teal haired _oni _of a big sister.

The tealette shook her head, patting her younger sister's head, "It's nothing Rin-chan, but if you hear someone at the door and it's not someone we usually see, do NOT let them in, alright?" Miku's pleasant smile covered up the intended wicked grin under, making Len cower in fear from what evil plan she was about unleash. He hoped he and his sister were not involved in this soon-to-be plan but luck was never on their side to begin with.

"Ah okay Miku-nee, don't worry, we won't let anyone in the house unless we know them!" Rin exclaimed, punching her fist in the air. Len sweatdropped as he looked at his over-the-top excited sister. She had all the athletics while he had inherited all the brains, she just wasn't as bright and aware of the dastardly plan the top Diva had planned out carefully and precisely.

"M-me too, Miku-nee." Len shook his head up and down rapidly, trying not to provoke the beast from within the 16 year old petite he called an older sister. "We promise n-not to let anyone in unless it's someone we kn-"

*Ding Dong!*

"Oh no.." The tealette looked at the blonde twins then back around to look at the clock in her room. "We've been here for 15 minutes? How is this even possible?" Miku spoke out loud, making the twins think she was talking to them. Well.. the time from the incident from Mr. Kenmochi and The twins did take quite a chunk of time.

"Time flies.." Rin started, creating a que for her and her brother to slowly look at each other.

"When you have fun." Len finished the physiological communication between him and his siter. Miku had to admit, it was pretty cool that they could do that and read each others mind telepathically. On the bad side, It can be creepy at times (especially this one) like when they tried to interogate and try to find out secrets from either themselves or other people.

* * *

"So this is the Vocaloid Mansion. THE Vocaloid Mansion and not some cheap rip off museum they would hold on Halloween and other holidays." Now dressed in a black dress with white triangular designed rims, a ruffled up bonnet with a black string intertwined that came into two tiny tied up bows on each ear, gloves that Teto had insisted on being long up to her wrists, fairly dark brown and thin stockings with very loosely closed up fishnets on over, black high-heeled pumps, a white apron that came into a rather gigantic bow on her backside and was very "exposure" in the front- if you catch my drift, and finally her luscious pink hair was let down her back with a very small ponytail at the end to keep her hair from getting in the way of her job. Recently getting off the bus and finally away from those horny old men that kept staring at her semi-exposed chest, she heavily sighed in relief. She could also feel that the other women became jealous with her huge knockers and slim hourglass body. "I have to say, this outfit really hugs my body in places." Subconsciously bringing her hands up and down her waist and stomach.

Walking up a smooth concrete trail made for cars up to the building, she couldn't help but gasp at the quantity of space the mansion had consumed. Greeting her feet below was a "Welcome to VocaMansion!" mat, a mat which greatly relieved her senses. Almost as if she were in slow motion, she brought up her hand to the sturdy musical note designed glass door with dark brown wooden outlining.

"The time has come." Luka gave herself one last boost of self-confidence and knocked on the door. There was no answer the first minute so she tried the doorbell instead, a nice "Levan Polka" jingle ringed in her surroundings. Finally, a jiggle at the doorknob just a little below her eye view. The maid came face to face meeting a blue haired man at the opposite side of the door, he said nothing to but greeted her with a smile. Yes, a very cheerful and happy smile, a smile that came from ear to ear. "If my face could do that, it would already be ripped in half." The pinkette thought to herself.. aloud.

"Hahaha! You're so funny!" The tall blue man laughed, a hand covering his stomach, his long Brandeis blue coloured scarf bouncing upwards behind him. His eyes, a dodger blue colour, looked at her body so gently and friendly like, it made Luka feel reassured that nothing could ever go wrong in this mansion. In the background, though, Luka could already see some young little blonde twins run towards her and the tall man's direction.

"Don't do it, Kaito-nii!" The little girl ran up to her big brother, grabbing onto his left hand. She then pointed to the busty woman, flailing her arms like a penguin who believed it could fly, starting to yell once more, "Miku-nee said that we're not allowed to bring this lady in our household!" A little awkward scared dance from the little girl, alternating her stomping feet. This "Kaito" person, the said big brother, looked down at his little sister then back at Luka. Suddenly, another little twin appeared on the blue haired man's opposite side and began tugging onto the his right hand, just like the other one from a couple seconds ago.

"Mi-Miku-nee will kill us if this lady comes in th-the house, Kaito-nii! Please don't put our lives in danger, I already die enough in music videos, I don't want to in real life!" Boy, this little girl had a lower voice than Luka had expected. "Maybe they are twin sisters.." the tall woman thought to herself, giggling at the little twin's antics. Was it just her or did she want to just.. ruffle their hairs, squeeze their cheeks, hug them to death and call them super adorable?

"Don't worry about them, they're shy around new people. Hello, I'm Shion Kaito, but you can just call me Kaito." The blue man spoke in a calm kind voice, ignoring the pleas of his siblings practically yanking his arms off of his body.

"I'm Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku's new maid. I've been hired by Mr. Kenmochi-san about 30 inutes ago." The pinkette bowed her head politely at the trio Vocaloid members.

"Why don't you come in and have a seat? I'll call Miku-chan out here immediately." With that, the Japanese French maid took off her shoes and began walking into the humongous mansion, gaping her mouth awe as she spun in little slow circles. Never before has she seen such a big of a house, the red velvet carpet floor was just soft and perfect, it made her want to fall down asleep right then and there. The crystal chandelier above the "entering area" were made out of pure crystals, sparking every time you moved your head in different positions. The walls were made out of white marble that evntually curved in patterns that looked exactly like little hearts and music notes. Up above there were three separate paths; the right wing said "Older Vocaloids" which obviously meant the older ones of the household live in that section of the mansion, the left wing read "Younger Vocaloids" where the younglings roamed and played in their rooms, and up straight ahead announced "Kitchen & Dining Room" which was pretty self-explanatory.

"Wow.. this place is just so... so.." The flabbergasted pinkette started but slowly lost her trance of thought while looking up at the white marveled walls, admiring every picture, every gold or platinum record honouring the Vocaloid household. She turned to look at the trio and they became silent and stared at her, Kaito being the only one smiling. After a long and welcoming awkward silence, Kaito began to wiggle his arms. He looked silly, of course but there a purpose to be served from the silliness.

"This is Kagamine Rin." Kaito threw her off his left hand and pushed her forward. She stood tall with her back erect, about seven seconds later her bow sunk in fear, the purple coward marks began to mark her face. As if the piece of fabric accessory had developed emotions alongside its master, it matched exactly with Rin's expressions. She bowed her head until her body became an upside-down L, returning back up to look at the maid and remained silent in her spot. "And this is Kagamine Len. They're pretty much twins." Kaito pushed the other teenaged "girl" next to his sister. Len was already cracking under pressure, picking up the paste in his hyperventilation. Finally he bowed his head quickly and remained standing up shaking next to his sister.

"You girls are so adorable!" Luka wasn't the only one cracked under pressure. She ran over to the two and nearly suffocated them under her massive breasts.. I mean hug. She squatted down and continued to squeeze the living souls out of them, only making Kaito laugh hysterically. "I wish I had a twin sister as well! You guys are so lucky! All I have is a lousy best friend that teases me all the time~!" Rin blushed from the compliment but Len was confused whether it was a compliment or some sort of insult. "There's no way she thinks I'm a girl, I'm manly." Even though his thoughts were mentally speaking, he puffed up his chest and made Luka want to hug and squeeze them even more.

Silence finally hitting the four, one by one, starting with the twins simultaneously then the tall blue haired man. The twins suddenly trembled within Luka's arms. She wondered why for about a minute and looked back over to Kaito. No longer was his smile there but instead was a scared open mouth expression.. "What just happened? I thought we were all laughy and getting along quite nicely." The confused pinky's laughter slowly died at the sight of Kaito making his arm slash across his neck, signalling "stop or you'll freaking die".

Rin and Len managed to escape Luka's grasp and scampered behind Kaito, shielding themselves with the two long flowing scarf fabrics, all of them looking in the same direction. They looked like they have seen a _oni_ or something, they faces white, Len was on the brink of crying, and they all cowardly stumbled themselves into a lovely little white marveled corner. "Do I even dare turn my head?" The pink kitty's thoughts reached her actions, making her head turn with her body, facing the new danger ahead of her. There, in flesh, was the real, actual Hatsune Miku.. although this version of her seemed puzzling and new.

"Are you my new maid?" Her voice, not soothing and sweet like in her music videos anymore, they became so dry, hoarse, and ferocious. Her head hung low, looking upwards, mimicking a hungry lion about to launch towards its prey. Rin and Len kicked at their older brother's shins, saying over and over, both mouths alternating the words "we told you not to let that lady in, Kaito-nii!" This Diva, looking at the maid with blood lusted eyes, soon smoothed lightly for a quick half second for an unknown reason.

Luka took that chance to walk up to the 16-year-old worldwide pop star. Bending over a bit to reach the height of Miku, she took in every detail of her face; so gentle, smooth, delicate, everything was perfectly flawless; not a single pimple or zit in sight. Her light blue eyes transferred the pinkette into some new world, seeming for so she became lost within the petite's eyes. The teal hair softly flowing off the shoulder's of the rightful owner's, they formed by pigtails in the back of her head. Not a single hair out of place, all the maid wanted to do was fondle and run her hands through her client's hair. Luka looked at her outfit, she must've just came home from work or something because they weren't flashy and all techno like as they were on stage. She glanced down at the chest as if by instinct and saw that they were a delicate size, not so huge and bulbous like her own. Luka stood up, returning to her normal position, she was nearly five inches taller than Miku.

"How are you, Miss Hatsune Miku-san?" Being polite as she was, she brought up a hand to shake the Diva's, only getting a slap on the back of her hand. "Ouch!" The maid pulled back her white-gloved hand, unaware of the small girl's strength.

"Listen to me, you pink haired maid. You are only here to clean up my room and then go home, got it? You will only stay here until my manager either fires you or you quit from this mansion's wild, outrageous behaviour," The fired up Diva got up on her tiptoes, pulled Luka's apron collar to so close that their noses were practically touching. "I am Hatsune Miku, you will respect me on the highest authority and you shall never backsass me, you will tend to my every whim, and I promise you this: I swear I will make everyday of your job a living HELL." She released her grip on the maid's now wrinkled up white apron.

Everyone was speechless... but then..

"Okay Miss Hatsune Miku-sama." Luka smiled like nothing dangerous or life-threatening just happened. "What would you like first today? I know leeks are your favorite, would you care for some leek and tuna sushi rolls as a snack? I'll bring it up to your room or you may enjoy it in the dining room." The maid grabbed a small notepad she kept in the front pocket of her apron, now roleplaying as some high classed waitress.

Miku gulped, clearly, this is not the reaction she was expecting. She twiddled her thumbs behind her back, not sure of what to say, what emotion to feel, what to express, and definitely not aware of those absolute giant cleavage placed exactly before her face. The tealette finally blushed a dark shade of red when she realizes she had stood in silence for a full minute, unconsciously ogling the breasts in her face.

"Tuna and leek sushi would be nice. Bring them up to my room later, be sure to clean up my room as well." Miku held her hands behind her back, looked straight into Luka's.. beautiful, pretty ocean deep eyes.. "I've.. I've never seen a maid so.. so gorgeous... young.. and sexy before.." Miku mentally slapped herself because of her unknown thoughts, "Gah! What am I thinking?! She's supposed to be my enemy! And plus, I'm straight and I hate new people!" The tealette shook her heard furiously and gazed back up at the woman in a French Maid outfit.

"Well alright, they take about 20 minutes to cook, Miss Hatsune Miku-sama so please have patience." Luka began to walk into the path ahead of her for the kitchen and dining area. Everyone's jaw practically hit the ground at Luka's actions, even Miku which was surprised. She could have sworn she was angry with something a little while ago.

"Y-yes.. Thank you.." The tealette began to regret not asking for her name when she had the chance. She could have easily told her manager to ask for the name of the maid coming over to their mansion. Miku glanced over at the cowering trio, giving them an a mixed irritation and pleasant smile, closing her eyes gave it more of a confusing effect. Kaito was first to speak up.

"S-so! Th-this new maid of yours. She's pretty, yes- Aaahh!" His words came to a halt, in the middle of his forehead was a sizzling sound. He collapsed on the floor, without another word. Rin and Len dared not to look at their brother's head nor did they speak out of turn. They huddled closer to one another, making occasional wimpers in their little hysterical corner. Len was already crying, clinging onto his sister's white shirt for dear life, burying his face in her extremely flat chest. Rin was crying too but onto Len's star shaped hair, making it soggy and sticky due to his moose. What happened was that Miku had thrown her famous leek missile at his brain, she has very accurate aim and never fails to reach her target. She stood there in her throwing pose for a while, right hand forward and her feet slightly pivoting back, bringing her left knee slightly forward.

"Don't you ever call her pretty." Her heart clenched, both out of anger and a new foreign feeling she has never felt before in her body. It was icky, a disgusting acidic plasma drowning around her stomach and chest, at the moment she would not have time to discuss with herself about this new emotion she didn't even know she had.

The twins crying and dying of hyperventilation, both finally mustering up the courage to look up at Miku..

Who was already standing right in front of them.

Len proceeded to pee his pants at the spot. I wouldn't blame him them, Rin did the same exact thing, both creating a yellow puddle in the white marbled corner. The Diva took a step back from the salty waters flowing in her direction, but still enough for her to reach her hands toward their heads. Kaito who was already on the ground, his white and blue jacket began to become a very faint yellow colour. After about 10 seconds, they both fell on their knees, still clinging on one another and ignoring the smelly puddle below. Twins' stares meeting the psychotic sister's, faces whiter than the snow on Christmas Eve, both mouths dropped in fear. Rin eventually gulped, looking at the Grim Reaper dead ahead in front of her and her little shota brother.

The tealette reached out both of her hands, extending them to reach in the directions of their heads. Rin and Len froze up like blocks of ice and braced themselves for the impact that will soon happen. Reaching for their necks, Miku switched it last second to touch the tops of their heads.

"You guys did your best.." Miku ruffled up their heads, feeling the sticky tears Rin produced on top of Len's head. Turning around, the Diva left the entering area and into the right wing. A deadly chilling silence crawled up on the twins' backs.

"_I-i-imou-mouto-chan.._" Rin started to speak out of her will, slowly but efficiently began to look over at her deathly pale brother. Their knees sunk in the carpet, the black shorts becoming more and more heavy of the water mass.

"Y-yes _on_-_onee-chan_..?" Len answered cautiously, scared if suddenly their teal haired sister were to warp behind them and smash their heads together, the blood with splatter across the carpet of the entering area and also onto the unconscious big brother lying before them.

"W-we sh-shouldn't ca-call that la-lady pretty.." They looked in each other's eyes and nodded but they stayed there for a good long while, almost until Luka got finished with her cooking. In fact..

Luka just now walked out into the hallways, her head instantly spotting a very dirty yellow corner with a collapsed man and two shivering blondes. Even though they made eye contact, the twins decided to stay in their position for another hour or so. With a conclusion that Miku was actually Godzilla in disguise, if they were to stand very still for a very long time, maybe she'll forget the twins ever existed. Yes, a flawless plan.

"_Eto..._ Should I.. get help?" The confused pinkette looked at them. Neither of them spoke, just both shaking their heads "no" in ultra fast motion. With a shrug of the maid's shoulders, she began walking in the right wing with a tray of steaming hot tuna and leek sushi rolls. The pink haired woman glanced back a couple times, only to see a frozen set of blonde twins staring back and a unconscious blue haired man.

* * *

**Haha.. I wrote a lot about pee.. O_o; **

**Well it's been my 3rd day of school, pretty good so far, got to see friends and my special someone X3**

**Alrighty guys, sorry for the wait, you know what to do~ ;D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V Review~! Nau! (lol Rin-chan Nau XD)**


	4. Red Tears

**Guess whose birthday it is? :D**

**That's right!**

**Not me! :3**

**. . .**

**Happy (now late, that's my fail for trying to keep the story suspenseful D:) Birthday Hatsune Miku~! I love you and your music so much, because of you, I understand the true music of the world and I would do anything to go to Japan and visit one of your concerts/conventions~! Happy 16th birthday... again! :D**

**August 31st, I will never forget. =w= In honour of Miku's birthday, I will submit another story. XD I fail at calendars and clocks, I'm so sorry..  
**

**Read and Review, thanks you~! OuO**

* * *

*Knock knock*

"Miss Hatsune Miku-sama?" Luka knocked on the door once more,"Excuse me, Miss Hatsune Miku-sama! The food your ordered is ready, would you rather want to eat them later?" The Japanese French maid yelled into the light teal door outlines, hoping her voice would pass through the small crevasses of space connecting the door to the door frame. After a good long 2 minutes, the pinkette started to become very impatient with the certain teal haired Diva with the attitude. She had the feeling something was sticking on the bottom of her stockings, a yellowy liquid colour. Luka did not want to stand around and ponder on what the liquid might be so her bet was on some apple juice the twins had dropped accidentally in front of their sister's door.

"I swear that girl must be blasting music at 80 decibels in her headphones or something because I KNOW she can hear me." She began to jiggle the doorknob and knocked on her door once more, this time nearly sounding like bangs within caves, echoing its way throughout the mansion, followed by an even louder yell: "Miss Hatsune Miku-sama?! Are you in there or not? I'd be happy to eat the sushi by myself because for one; I'm an amazing cook and two; it is one hell of a dish!" only to be responded by silence from the other side of the door.

The silence was broken.

"Maid! I demand you to fetch me a big band-aid, no questions asked! N-Now, qu-quick!" It was more muffled then expected, Luka bet that Miku must've been in her bathroom or closet. It was a good thing the pinkette has developed an acute sense of hearing, thanks to her late night music while multitasking as to trying not to disturb Lily's slumber, because there was absolutely no way a normal untrained ear would be able to hear such an inaudible sound.

"Oh my _Kami-sama_, M-Miss Hatsune Miku-sama, are you hurt?!" Panic taking over the woman, she neatly set down the plate of steaming delicious sushi rolls on a small table with a flower pot placed on top of it. It didn't serve a real purpose of anything, the Vocaloids were just so rich that they have tiny tables with flower pots everywhere for absolutely no reason except to maybe make the house seem more fancy and not so demonic. So, she put down the tray of organized food and kicked the door down, thanks to her years of practice with her and Lily's apartment door, the door went down in ease. Soon, a large thud noise reached all the way to the opposite side of the mansion and down the right wing's hallways, provoking the others to come check out the situation.

"Chiaa!" Luka let a similar cry in kung-fu movies she rented over the weekend. Her toes gripped onto the bottom of her stockings, creating more of an impact effect without the socks getting in the way. She had kicked the door down with all her might- save the punishments from Miku and her boss later. The victorious right foot was set on the beaten down door, right below the doorknob. Like a mother lioness to their younglings, an instinct ran through the maid's veins which caused her to slam the bathroom door open, searching frantically for her one in need. The tall woman ignored the abysmal room surrounding the door and rushed into the connecting bathroom.

Sitting in the eggshell coloured tub next to the expensive looking glass shower, a barely conscious Diva had an amazing coral red, puffed up eye and yet another outrageous eye, only the other one more of a pristine pink colour. "She must have been crying from some sort of pain." An assumption was made at the sight of the swollen eyeball and the fact that Miku's mascara running shakily down both her mildly reddish-pink cheeks. Her teeth were clenched, saliva and red coloured liquid mixed with one another. Blood perhaps. The white glove of the maid's reached up to touch the petite's left cheek.

"Miku-sama-! Wha-what happened to you?! Why are you.. all red?" Reasons unknown, lonely tears glided their ways down both Luka's cheeks. The sight of Miku being in a hurt, scared state wrenched her heart with a led pipe, all she wanted to do was hug her and comfort the poor little girl. White gloves smoothed down to Miku's small hands, also covered in more of this sticky red liquid. The hands were smacked away by the Diva's, the semi-red teeth in her mouth made an clenched harder on one another, nearly chipping some of the teeth.

"I..." The injured teen started speaking in a cracked up, obviously cried into voice,"I... I told you to get me a bandaid, you fool of a maid!" Miku erupted and stood up, hands balled up in small fists, eyes shut so tight that tiny wrinkles began to appear. Luka could not believe what she was hearing, trying to give her the greatest amount of sympathy and concern; the nerve of the tealette to shut her down so rude and coldly! A turquoise finger-nailed hand raised up, ready to come strike the face of the worried pinkette. To the French maid, this was yet mere another quick reaction game of "think fast!" she played with Lily at their home. Impressing the small woman with her boss ninja skills, she caught the hand before contact, holding on very tightly to the wrist in her now slightly stained pink gloves.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?! I come in here to serve you dinner; like you asked, I come in and you're dying in your tub, I try to rescue you, then you have the nerve to try and back slap me?! What is going through your selfish mind?," Luka kept her stance high and mighty, her voice as dominant as can be,"Quit raging, calm your titties, and tell me what's wrong before I smack you around with your own dinner!" Wise words from her brother Luki, Luka mimicked his words and rearranged them to fit this situation with the spoiled petite. Miku's wrists eased up from within Luka's grasp. This action caused the maid calm herself as well for she did not want to be the one to cause the Diva anymore pain. Tears flowed from the smaller woman's messed up eyes, shoulders shaking up and down in a speed only a crying child would, and fists returning to fragile, reddened hands from before.

"Hatsune-sama.." The pinkette's heart pounded out of her chest, guilt starting to eat her heart, soul, body, and basically everything under the French maid uniform. As though her memory of the attempted back slap were ignored, Luka brought up her wet pink glove up to Miku's left cheek, stroking the skin softly with her thumb. Luka was that her other hand was still clinging onto the Diva's wrist so she then decided it was best to let go. Her client sat back down in the tub, bringing her knees up to her face and chest. Luka crouched down in synch with the tealette, her hand remained firmly but softly placed on the left cheek of the crying woman.

"I..." The crackled voice of the pop star began speaking up,"I tried.. I tried to... to..." Miku placed a hand on top of the gloved ones, needing the reassurance. This surprised both of them but they both felt something so right and at the same time: something so wrong. "Is this just another normal bonding moment for me? I'm.. I'm not used to this type of feeling.. Aren't girls supposed to bond like this? That's how it goes in the movies.." Miku asked herself mentally, blushing madly in front of her personal maid. With one last reassurance squeeze, her mouth opened only to be closed rudely.

"Suicide?!" Luka bursted out into tears, full on waterfalls running a stream down her white paled face. The misleaded thought made the pinkette think her one and only singing idol was going to be taking her own life, and there was no way Luka was going to let the 16 year old commit a sin like that. Both her hands clasped onto both sides of Miku's cheeks, magnificent waters coming from her ocean blue eyes. The Diva chuckled a bit, only making the maid think even more negative. "Why are you laughing?! You tried to take your own life! This is no laughing matter, think of your fans!" Including her, one of biggest fans. She shook the tealette's shoulders and then placed it back on Miku's face.

"No.. it's not that, maid." She pulled the gloves off her face.

Miku took a deep breathe."I tried.. to change my eye colour red. My boss, Mr. Kenmochi said I needed to have red eyes for a music video we're about to shoot tomorrow after school." Luka was contemplating on what she just heard from the young one's mouth. The maid got on her knees and brought both her hands up to the cheeks on Miku's face. A smile began to creep up on up on the pinkette's face, giggling a little from the stupidity and naiveness of the 16 year old. The hands on the pop star's face shook a little because the shoulder moved up and down from the small laughter. Miku did not fully comprehend on why her maid was laughing in front of her- either at her or with her. Well obviously not with her because the red dyed face was not budging into a smile.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Tears starting to fail flowing from her half red, half teal eyes again. The giggling fangirl pinkie put a sock in it and stroked the young woman's cheeks with her thumbs. Then, a smile, a smile from the giggling woman. After one last giggle, the gloved hands pushed the head to certain positions so that the hand's master could get a better look at the jacked up eyes. Miku looked at her maid with wide eyes, no longer crying, for she did not know why her head was being manhandled and maneuvered into different locations in the hair product smelling air. "Certainly this woman is just toying with me, just trying to get a kick out of me being hurt." The Diva thought harshly in her head.

"Miku..." A thumb stroked the left cheek once more,"You don't use red hair dye to change your eye colour.. You use red coloured contacts." A radiant, childish smile appeared on Luka's face, so bright that Miku looked away quickly, causing the gloves upon her face to return to the maid's sides. It did not last long, the gloves were set on the tub's sides shortly after. A silence arrived on que to greet the two women in the bathroom.

"Well come on. Get up, your dinner is getting cold." Miku gave the maid her famous "not amused" poker face, only to revive a glove that said "I'll help you up, I promise". With no further questions, the young pop star reached to grab Luka's hand then being hoisted up to own her full height once more. Suddenly, the sink faucet ran, water hitting a white cotton handkerchief below. It seems as though Luka was holding the little wet cloth, then putting up her right hand to her mouth. Not to clean her face though but to remove the stained pink glove with her flawless white teeth, holding the wet cloth firmly with the single gloved hand. Once removed, Luka spit out the glove, causing it to land inside the sink bowl just a little below the faucet.

The pinkette turned around, a beautiful turquoise finger-nailed hand reached out to caress the once cried on cheeks of Hatsune Miku. Slowly extending the other hand, the wet cloth dabbed the red ink off of the one swollen up eye and the dried up, ran through mascara. Miku never felt such a smooth hand before, so warm and loving unlike the Vocalod family's who were just teasing by pulling on her cheeks.

Minutes have passed, the white cloth becoming more and more pink each time it reached another inch of red soaked on Miku's hands, face, hair, and a some of the upper gray shirt and light blue tie. The finished product: Miku began to glow in her normal looking face again- save the only bad left eye she had, of course. Quickly, she stepped out of the tub and pushed Luka out of the way to at least get a glance of mostly normal self in the mirror.

"A thank you would have been nice." On her butt, the pinkette giggled by how cold the tiles in the bathroom really were and how Miku's kiddish instincts never ceasing to amaze her. Making a double take, the Diva looked into the deep ocean eyes of the maid. Solemnly bowing her head, a shy and quiet thanks escaped the mouth discretely.

With the goal achieved: getting a thank you from a spoiled Diva. Luka walked out of the bathroom, out into the hallway while avoiding the smashed door in the bedroom, she grabbed the silver platter with the non gloved hand and proceeded to walk back into the room. Setting the now slightly warm sushi rolls on the small oak table in the middle of the room, the pinkette sat in the teal armchair nearby.

Miku stared at it blankly for a while, ignoring that it's getting cold and infected by the dirty air around it.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to eat your food?" Luka's back was against the cushion of the blue-green chair, the gloved hand and the bare hands' fingers intertwining with the other, waiting for Miku's response. An electricity bolt coursed through the maid's head, her smile became a straight line across instead when finally hearing the 16 year old's answer. The maid's right eye began to twitch and her smile tried to outshine the steam blowing out of her ears.

"Maid, I wish to eat in the dining room instead. It's near dinner time and it's very rude to eat by myself instead of with the family." As much as that seemed really polite, it was a huge hassle to go through and cook the meal, let alone come in here with a misconception of a red Diva dying in her tub. Alas, it was against the contract for Luka to go against the master's wishes so she had to suck it up and bring the plate back up to her waist.

But before the pinkette could place the plate correctly, it was only pushed back on the table sloppily, making some of the organized sushi rolls fall apart. Luka gave the younger woman a irritated look, it took her forever to get them that pretty. Before Luka could object and argue about the time spent, her arm was pulled towards Miku, which was pretty surprising. She seemed to have her eyes closed, maybe thinking up a decision whether to do something or not. It was already too late for second guesses, the little tealette pulled the older woman into a graceful hug. One that said "Thanks for your help.. I'm too shy to say it so I'll just have to hug you instead..". Bodies interlocking, the petite had her head underneath the crook of Luka's neck, practically begging her to take a whiff, her arms off the maid's arms and now around her back and stomach. Luka was shocked but hugged her back anyways, for one this was always a big dream of hers; to hug Hatsune Miku. They stood in silence for a couple seconds but those seconds seemed to have turned into hours of eternity. They teleported into their own little world..

"Strawberries..." Miku thought in her mind, blushing softly as she closed her eyes to imagine a field of endless strawberries. The pinkette and smiled blushed too, she found it super adorable for someone as shy and tsundere as the Diva to give such a wonderful gift. Then Miku got up to her tip toes to whisper something in the maid's ear, so softly that it was almost sexual. This made the pinkette's heart flutter with words unimaginable, butterflies dancing within her stomach as if it was a New Year's party.

"If you ever call me something other than Hatsune-sama," Blissful whispers danced around Luka's right ear,"I'll kill you..." What a pleasant face for someone who just threatened to kill someone. Luka didn't care though, as if she was immune to death's words and everything revolving around death. Her smile still as wide as ever, a white glove came up to her lips to let out a giggle. The good thing about this was that the pinkette got to catch a quick smell of blueberries from the younger woman, it was so childish and yet so mature, all in all, it fitted Miku's personality 100%.

"As you wish, 'Hatsune-sama'..." She bowed her head slightly to whisper in her master's left ear, making the little princess seem queen of the world. They broke their hug when they realized they've been standing there for about 3 minutes. Time ticked on but for the two, it seemed to slow down into some sort of frozen world. Luka retrieved the sloppy plate up and put it by her waist again.

Miku led the way into the dining room, stepping over the broken down door and over the sticky piss covered hallways. Luka had no idea what it was other than the assumption her head that it was only apple juice, so the feet of the stockings stepped in it. This action made Miku giggle, a sight the maid has never seen before on the Diva's face. It was nice and refreshing, causing her to forget the trouble and annoyance that was recently asked of her.

Everyone's eye averted from there food and onto the pair walking in the dining room, they all had some _yakisoba _that day along with a drink of their choosing. All their food filled mouths dropped on the white table below them, causing particles to chunks of mesh fall out of their mouths. The cloth itself was very beautiful, golden lines swirling close to the outer edges, complementing the maple table under quite nicely. Unfortunately, the table cloth is now covered in slimy chewed up dinner. Eyes were mainly locked on Miku for she had a eye that stuck out like a really messed up and sore thumb, the kind where the splinter went in so deep some pus began to appear after a long while of no treatment. The Diva took assigned seat, the very end up the table near the giant curtained window. The walk too some time since the table was practically endless, 39 chairs in all and only 5 were filled in by the Vocaloid family.

When finally reaching Miku's assigned table seat, a circle-ish silver platter was then placed on the table cloth in front of her view. Luka took a final curtsey before stepping a foot away from the tealette. It was hard for the others not to stare oddly at the swollen up eye, the twins' faces turned green and their stomachs turned, causing them to lose their appetite rather quickly. The 16 year old Diva took some nearby places chopsticks and plucked up one of the tuna leek sushi rolls. Because Miku sat in the middle section of the table, the side of the table on her right was being seated in order of Meiko then Kaito, Meiko being the one closest to her at the moment. On her left side, the seats were filled by in order of Len and Rin, Len being the farthest one away from Miku, he was also sitting right in front of the big brother Kaito.

"_Itadakimas_..." Meek words escaped the young woman's mouth as she dug into her first one. A faint pink blush crept on the tealette's face when she realized it was one of the best sushi she has ever had the pleasure to taste. Being a _tsundere _as she was, a smile was never spotted for half a second on Miku's face. Luka seemed pleased though, her work was being devoured fancily by the famous Hatsune Miku, after all.

An awkward silence showered the members at the table, everyone being scared to ask about the obvious elephant in the room. Brave Kaito took his chances though, he placed his chopsticks down on the right side of his plate and clapped his hands together once.

"S-so! Ah.. okay!" He spoke very hesitantly,"... Miku-chan, what happened to your eye?" His toothy smile was a bit crooked, looking like an obvious nervous smile, similar to the ones children would make when they lied had about taking the cookie out of the jar. Miku did not answer him though, a thick noticeable tick mark appearing on the left side of her forehead. Her mouth was chewing on the third out of six sushis therefore raising her hand to tell Kaito to wait a little bit. A gulp that appeared loud in the silence, her voice spoke up in a normal tone.

"Kaito-nii, do not ask such stupid questions. But if you guys really are concerned," her hands were spread out and gestured to everyone at the dinner table then one teal finger pointed up to her dark eye,"I had an accident in the bathroom.. Mr. Kenmochi-san wanted me to change my eye colour red so I tried using some red hair dye to change it. Then my maid busted through the door and told me I had to use red coloured contacts, not red hair dye." Slowly, one by one, everyone started to break down- chuckling and giggling uncontrollably like teens pulling off an awesome prank. Even Luka was laughing a little bit, her bare hand coming up to cover up her mouth sideways. Kaito was the loudest one, laughing nonstop nearly making himself fall out of the red cushioned chair with golden coloured arm rests.

Kaito's laughter came to an end when a fork landed in front of him, right between the plate and his body but still on the table. He let out one small cry "Aaaiii!" before turning white and freezing up in the staring position he was in. If the cloth could could make an expression it would be crying frown for it was being dirtied by unswallowed food, ripped up manically by a fork, and splattered upon by spit thanks to the Vocaloid's household members. All backs became erect and stiff once more against the red cushioned chaired they all sat in but still manage to slip by with a small giggle or two. Even Meiko, as tough as nails as she was, became very tedious of Miku's angered side, leading to the best option: "I think Miku-chan is on her period again.." It's not like Meiko hasn't assumed the before, there were many occasions where Miku would just up and be upset over absolutely nothing.

The Diva's right fist was slammed on the table, making the personified table cloth cry even more in terror. The teal eyes mimicked the ones of the demon, even the strongest man alive would be brought to his knees. Her matching coloured bangs shielded over her eyeballs, creating a shadow effect of uprising darkness.

Until suddenly..

A bare hand was placed on Miku's right cheek, moving her head to face the left direction. There, a woman of pink hair took a napkin from the side of Miku's platter and began to wipe off some leftover seaweed unnoticeably placed on the bottom left corner of the young tealette's lips. The fist that slammed against the table was easing up gently, her mouth letting out a sigh when her gaze once again met with the same deep blue ocean eyes from earlier that day. The maid chuckled and stared back into the Diva's eyes as well. They seemed as though they were in their own little world, noses now barely touching. "That's odd.. I don't remember leaning in..." Miku's thoughts trailed off as she found herself lost in the trance of the deep blue ocean. Her eyes scrolled down to the plump, kissable lips below the pinkette's nose.

"Maybe just one... tiny.. little kiss..." Teals eyes closing slowly, her head turning sideways so their noses won't cause any trouble. Luka's eyes widened at the Diva's actions but before she could reject, a soft ghastly and warm breathe appeared on her lips. It was so hot and tempting, it was a kiss of lust. Practically millimeters apart, the young woman's lips brushed up ever so slightly upon the maid's, causing a hot sensation roll down both their spines, never before has the little petite try to do something so bold in front of her family on in any case; anyone at all.

"Oh ho ho~ What do we have here? You girls seem to be getting along really nicely, _ne_?" Meiko leaned back in her chair, one right foot pushing against the edge of the table. Devil smirked Meiko dressed in a red polyester shirt that said "I'm drunk, so what?" printed across the chest, black demin shorts similar to the ones the twins' had to change out of earlier that evening, a white belt across the waist, and finally a golden music not bracelet to top off today's sexy fashion trend. A sinister laugh left the oldest woman of the Vocaloid's, her eyes shut and her shoulders going up and down in a victorious fashion.

A massively heavy blush appeared on Miku's face, compare her face's colour of a beet; they match perfectly. The ruptured silence made her mind jump back in reality and consciousness. She then saw how close the pink hair maid's lips really was near her own. "I.. I didn't know what I was doing. This can't be happening." The younger one's mind didn't have the slightest clue of how to process her actions but instead slapping herself mentally as hard as the Captain Falcon punch's. The bare hand slipped off Miku's left cheek, another curtsey from the pinkette then stepped back a foot to give her master some space as before.

"_Ne Ne_ Miku-nee, I didn't know you wanted Megurine-san all to yourself.." Len looked away from the two misconception lovebirds, obvious disappointment in his voice. Rin cocked her head at her brother's new voice, he never sounded so sad other than the times Meiko refused to give him his banana cookies, banana muffins, bananas, or anything banana related.

"Oh please, just call me Luka, I want you guys to think of me as your friend. In fact, I don't want any of you calling my 'Megurine-san'; it makes me feel old." She smiled at everyone, pivoting in her spot to look at every one of them even at Miku whose head was still turned away in shy embarrassment. She walked over and stood by Len's left side, petting and also ruffling his dolled up hairdo. He smiled cheekily and all the storm clouds that once hung over his head disappeared and he began to eat his food once more. Rin poked Len's right cheek teasingly and giggled evilly, for she has now found out about a secret semi-crush the blonde boy has developed towards the new maid.

"_Ne Ne _Kaito-nii! I bet you're gonna be super jealous because Len's the one being petted by the new maid." Kaito did in fact nod his head remorsefully. The sight of the boy tiwn in front of him being toyed with by the beautiful maid made the blue haired man's blood simmer but not too much. She looked around his age anyways so maybe he did have a better chance with her than Len, who was only 14 and that would be considered pedophilia if they went out; something frowned upon in today's society.

"_Daijoubo_ Rin-chan," Luka took a deep breathe, a huge smile then appearing across her face,"I'm lesbian. I can't possibly go for men like Kaito, and I'm way too old for Len-chan. But I have to admit, if I was younger, I would totally go for your sister." Wow, for someone who's as soft as a fluffy kitty, her smile was shameless when she spoke out those words. Kaito's manly heart could be heard torn apart, ripped into tiny shreds, and placed in a shredder to top it all off. Meiko's devious smirk turned into a gaping "O". Rin dropped her fork, frozen in time with her smile still stuck on her face, then slowly turned into expression that clearly read out "Oh my God, lady, you did NOT just say that to him". All the colours in Len's body faded away slowly of what Luka has just said. His _shota _heart had been played with, making him lead on by this dashingly pretty woman still rubbing his hair. Miku's heart pounded out of her chest, this bold and daring woman just told him that she thought that "he" was a "she". Another reason was pure jealousy, how dare that maid play with her heart strings like that?! Wait... What...?

Instantly, his head shot up, hitting the pink haired maid's chin in the process.

"What the Hell did you just say, woman?!" Len exploded with anger, fists forming up near his puffed out chest. Now out of his chair, he stared long and hard at the maid standing before him. On que, Len untied his surprisingly clean white shirt and slipped it off his head. His yellow finger-polished nails did not defend him in this case but he still used it to point at his bare chest, a couple strands of pubic hair barely noticeable upon his pale chest.

"I AM-!" One sharp intake from the boy twin," -NOT A WOMAN!" He jumped up and down at the spot, his hair flopping in the jumping motion. Len's face being as angrily red as Miku's before, his white teeth gritted against each other, the blond boy's eyes now starting to water a bit but still staring very furiously at Luka. He loathed the fact that he tried to be as manly as possible but still be confused with his twin sister Rin. Rin hated it too but for the opposite reason, girls occasionally tackled her from behind, mistaking her for her twin brother thanks to her puny chest. Instead of everyone looking awkwardly at the flustered pinkie and angry blonde, the Vocaloids laughed their butts off. Meiko clumsily slipped her foot and fell backwards in her chair, she didn't feel any pain though, her laughter was like a rock hard vest. Tears fell down from Rin's and Kaito's eyes, Rin tucked her head in her folded arms on the table, bringing up her right hand to hit the table cruelly over and over. Miku wasn't as red and embarrassed as she was before, now they had a new victim to tease on: Len. So she too was laughing uncontrollably, a sight that took fancy to Luka's ocean blue eyes. Kaito had a hand over his forehead, the head looked like it wasn't even connected to the shoulders because it leaned back so much by the laughter.

"Everyone stop laughing at me!" Len growled as he flailed his arms up and down, his left hand sill holding onto his shirt he took off moments ago. His clean white shirt hit the fork on the table, causing it to flip up into the air, aiming straight for Len's adorable head. A scream only a 4 year old little girl could make, managed to be pulled out of the blonde boy's lungs. Thankfully, the boy twin dodged the missile-like projectile, earning a loud sigh of relief from his breathe.

But now everyone else laughed even harder at his girly shriek of terror.

"Guys!" Len whined, "St-stop it!" Finding it no use and no chance to make the roaring crowd stop their laughter, Len sunk back down in his chair, placing his head in his bare arms similar to what Rin did when she was laughing. Except a giant storm cloud rolled over his head, causing him to sulk rather cutely on the table cloth. Anime waterfalls slid down his cheeks and his mouth chanted inaudibly "I'm not a woman... I'm not a woman... I'm not a woman.."

"Okay guys, we've had enough fun today. Len-chan had enough teasing for his womanish body and Miku got her fair share for trying to get it on with her personal maid." Meiko got up from her fallen chair, left hand up to her forehead but shoulders still moving upwards from the small giggling she gave off whilst ignoring the pain. A blush smacked the tealette on the face once more, her head hitting the silver platter when she slammed the red face on the table. Luka was first to respond and ran back over to her master's side, and stroked the back of the Diva's hair smoothly. Gaining another round of giggles (except Len), Meiko put up her chair and sat back in it. Miku sighed loudly and let her maid continue to comfort her hair.

"Hey Luka-chan, you're a pretty nice woman, looking after that _tsundere _Miku-chan like that. Why don't we go hit the bar tonight? My treat." Meiko winked at the maid, even though the raging drunk wasn't lesbian or any at all bisexual, she still loved to tease others. A tiny blush ran across the pinkette's face, her mouth open to give an answer but shut immediately when Kaito jumped into the conversation about to happen.

"Meiko-chan, why don't we all go? Sure, the kiddies will be a bit underage so why don't we just get them so fruit pouches or something?" Kaito's face perked up in happiness, forgetting the heart broken state from before. Rin nodded her head because this was finally her chance to go to family bar for the first time in her exciting 14 year old girl life, her face matching the text ":D". Len got up from his sulking state and looked across the table at Kaito.

"Yeah.. I could go for a banana smoothie." Len smiled again, reviving from the storm clouds. A beautiful rainbow appeared instead, his face happy and cheeky again. Miku couldn't possibly ruin the fun for the family so she had no other choice but to shake her head yes while eating her last sushi roll. Luka's hand came back to her side when the Diva's head came up slowly.

"_Yosh!_" Meiko roared," Then it's settled! We're all gonna go to family bar tomorrow night since it'll be Saturday. And nothing says fun like a Saturday night, right guys?" Everyone nodded their heads, Rin and Len being the most excited out of the six. The time at the moment was 7:15, about time for Luka to make her leave and eat dinner with her best friend Lily.

"Well guys, I really must be going now. I have to go home and cook something or else my best friend Lily will burn down the whole apartment down." Luka laughed to herself and began to walk to the door leading her out of the dining room.

Once she walked by Kaito, a hand grabbed the maid's wrist. It wasn't Kaito surprisingly.

. . .

It was Meiko.

"Excuse me for asking but... can you please tell me the full name of your best friend?" the brunette's voice seemed worried for a second there, almost as though concerned over something urgently important.

"Uhh.." The pinkette was confused of the surprise snatch of the wrist," Her name is Masuda Lily, she's been my best friend ever since the 4th grade." The maid answered, cocking her head to the side at Meiko's rather awkward and appalling question.

Meiko's eyes softened as though a weight had been lifted off her heart. Kaito gasped as well.

"Could it really be?" The brunette thought to herself but then shook off the thought for it was just too impossible. "I uhh.. sorry about that. You should get home now, don't want to miss the bus, _ne_?" A smile reappeared on her womanly masculant face whilst she let go of the gloved hand she clung onto unexpectedly. "Be safe now, you hear? Don't let your best friend burn down the kitchen. Besides, we all want you here tomorrow for the party, alright?" Everyone's head nodded with a simple "_Un!_" except for Miku whose face heat was burning up the silver platter under her.

Luka smiled at all of them one last time before making her leave. Once she reached the door on the opposite side of the room, she waved a pleasant goodbye and slipped out the door.

Meiko stood still in her standing up spot, a sad smile unveiled from below her cheerful one. Kaito got out of his chair abruptly and hugged Meiko from behind, his clean jacket sleeves interlocked around her stomach.

"Meiko-chan.. Did you hear that?" The bluenette started to cry a bit as well,"Masada Lily.. she is.. still alive..." Kaito whispered in Meiko's left ear. A happy tear appeared in Meiko's right brown eye. A sigh of relief before more tears flowed down the brunette's face. The tall man's right cheek rested on Meiko's left shoulder, some tears touching the tip of his blue hair.

He couldn't help but smile at the fact Musuda Lily was still alive...

The twins and Miku were lost in the emotional breakdown, even more surprised when Meiko was crying. Meiko! The toughest woman of them all, the same woman who took down 3 cops at the bar with a electrifying tranquilizer stuck deep within her neck. Tough as nails, now soft as a marshmallow, began to cry passionate tears. Kaito was different though, he cried over his ice cream being taken by the twins so it was normal to see the blue haired man cry. After some time, the blonde haired girl twin decided to ask the question.

"Me-Meiko-nee-san? W-why are you cr-crying?" Meiko was Rin's rock, protecting her and her twin brother since early childhood but would not hesitate to punish them if something bad happened. Never before has the blonde girl see the tough brunette cry over anything, even when their pet cat "Neko-san" died. Tis was a sad day of of the Vocaloid Mansion, everyone cried their eyes out for the loss.. except Meiko who was just a little bit sad, but never even one single tear escaped the brunette's eyes. For years everyone thought the reason Meiko didn't cry was because her eye's water dried up since childhood, assuming she was still as tough as five sharks.

"Because Rin-chan.." Meiko spoke through her smiling, a whisper faintly audible unless super silent.

"Masuda Lily.. was..."

* * *

**Oh ho ho~! What's this? A twist within my woven story? I did not expect this to happen! OwO**

**"Why is Meiko, the rock of the family, crying? O_o;" You may ask. Well..**

**You read. Now you must Review because that's how you'll get to know about Meiko's secret~! XD**

**:') I don't know.. I just one day felt happily sad for absolutely no reason, I wanted to create something that would have effect on your reading and I shocked myself when I realized I was infected with happy sadness as well..  
**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V Do it for Meiko~! :3  
**


	5. Pizza Delivery!

( ⁰3⁰) MaTrYoShKa!¡ɐʞɥSoʎᴚ⊥ɐW (⁰Ɛ⁰ )

**I found this.. amazing thing that distracted me for hours.. OuO **

**Lol cliffhanger in the last one. :3 I needed a twist to make it more interesting, I mean come on, a life story about a maid and her client. I needz more action~! X3 This doesn't take place the next day at the bar, unfortunately, I needed to tease little Luka-chan in this chappy through Lily =w=**

**Read and Review~!**

**Oh yeah, one more thing. I've decided to do something a little different with the flashbacks thing, I think I'll add some little line thingamajigs to help you guys know which is which. I'll most likely edit the others chapters as well- to separate the "now story" and the "flashbak stories". Owo; **

* * *

"Lily-chan! I'm hooommee!" A pink haired woman appeared at the door, dressed back into her light pink sweater, black pants, and pink pumps like before the job. She placed her shoes in the shoebox near the coat hangers once more. The time getting back to the apartment took a while since Luka had to make a quick stop at her job's business and was required to return the outfit at all costs. Arriving in the small apartment complex, Luka made a dash for the kitchen just in case there was a Lily lying in her back with a kitchen knife through her abdomen. Thankfully there was no shanked blonde best friend in the kitchen but that didn't mean there wasn't anything particularly good either.

The smoke alarm rang through the kitchen, bouncing off the corners of the walls and echoed in the small apartment. There, a blonde woman behind the stove with a frying pan at hand and her other hand wafting away the thick black smoke flying up to and into her face. Lily was awfully brave standing in front of an open fire, even if she was starving to death. If it were Luka in this scenario, she would immediately forget the starvation since her life was more important than her growling stomach. Lily seemed to have tried to make some old fashioned vegetable noodle stir fry, ultimately failing thus leading to the situation now they standing in now. Luka made haste, running to the closet where she kept her aprons and took out a red fire extinguisher, frantically unhooking the nozzle. At last, the pinkette pointed the nozzle at Lily and shot all the chucks and globs of dry ice at the hungry blonde.

"_Anata ha nani o shi te iru no desu ka_, Lulu-chan?! I had it all under control!" Lily fell back by the impact of the extinguisher's spray. Glops of foam ran through her blonde hair, tangling even more of it now. Sticky too, which was gross.

"'Under control my ass! _Baka _Lily-chan!" Luka aimed the nozzle up at the frying pan, taking out the fire. That flame was persistent; it refused to go out the first few seconds but eventually gave in to the righteousness that is Megurine Luka. Both girls catching their breathe, the pinkette was first to move, opening the kitchen window and letting out all the black smoke. The alarm was still ringing so the best thing Lily could do was to get up, move to the counter and launch a pineapple straight at the beeping annoyance.

A large crack noise startled Luka, since she was facing the opposite direction of the smoke detector. Making a full 180 degree turn from her spot, the smart counterpart of the relationship looked down at the smashed up remains of the pineapple.

"Lily-chan, that was our last pineapple! I was planning on using that for tonight's dinner: Pineapple Chicken and Pineapple Cocktail _Shochu_!" The pinkette picked up the smashed up spikey fruit. As if SpongeBob were living in the pineapple, Luka had an expression that looked like she had killed a person living within the fruit. Lily often teased her best friend for she was too fragile and personified everything, believing everything in this world had feelings.

Especially her dolls and plushies.

* * *

Flashback Start~!

* * *

Once Lily tried to make Luka throw away her little Hatsune Miku plush, reason because the pigtails weren't sewn on correctly and were falling apart, causing white cotton to fall out and make a huge mess in Luka's bedroom. After three straight hours of arguing, Luka faked throwing it away and ended up stuffing it in her bra for the rest of the day, cautiously avoiding Lily's perverted eyes to hide her secret. That night Lily barged in the pinkette's room, hoping to find some headphones because once again the blonde had dumbfoundedly sat on her own pair and broke it in half. Instead of the pink kitty sleeping in her bed alone, Lily only to found a obviously amateur sewn up 01 Diva plushie in her sleeping arms.

"This ends now.." Lily walked over to her best friend, eyes filled with annoyance of the pet peeve within Luka's arms. Her body crouched over while her right arm extended forward to get rid of the plush at once. The blonde flinched when she heard a voice come out of the pinkette's lips.

"She has feelings.. I.. I can't just throw her away like that, it would hurt her too much.." Luka murmured when she felt a hand on her beloved plush doll, the grip of the plush tightening more; the woman absolutely refused to part with it. With sleepy eyes still closed, Luka half talked half sleep mumbled in her sleep. As much as that doll was falling apart, Lily restrained from snatching the toy and place it in the garbage bin. She was evil but she wasn't that evil.. Pacing her walk to get the headphones near the laptop desk, the blonde best friend slipped out of Luka's room without another word. Looking back at her sleeping friend once more, she sighed softly and shut the door with quiet ease.

* * *

Flashback End-!

* * *

"I don't care if that's the last pineapple, not like it's the end of the world." The blonde stood up, ran her hands through her own hair so that the fire extinguisher's foamy liquid would slip out faster. She bended forward, her messy blonde hair glided down the wrong side of her head. Instead of golden lock of hair flowing back, it flowed forward and covered up most of Lily's face. About half the foam made a plop noise on the tiled kitchen floor, the other half still holding on for dear life. Giving up shortly, Lily grunted and flipped her hair graciously back over behind her neck and proceed to look up at her pink haired best friend.

"So..." Lily put her arms casually behind her head as though a fire didn't just attempt to burn the whole apartment down. Luka returned the fire extinguisher back, "How did your interview go today?" This was probably the politest thing the jokester blonde has ever said in her lifetime. Luka sat down on top of the kitchen table, a small fold out table. It was rather pathetic compared to the massive and fancy one she had the honour to see earlier in the afternoon at the Vocaloid mansion. Her hands reached to the side to pick up one of the two house phones, dialing a number recognized as the pizza delivery business downtown.

"It went fine; I got the job, thank you for asking Lily-chan. That was very nice of you to ask, very unusual behaviour though.." A teal polished nailed hand brought the rectangular house phone up to her ear, ready to answer the pizza man," You usually don't ask such a-"

"Hello, Digital Pizza Plaza, how may we help-a you this fine-a day?" A man with a small hint of Italian accent showed up on the other line, his voice sounded light hearted and had a plesant mannish boy click to it.

"Hey Mario, can I get the regular?" Luka cut off hers and Lily's conversation and switched over to the phone line. The blonde woman wasn't happy about this; she actually thought it was rude, especially when it came from someone as polite as Luka. That's low, if you think about it. The only thought that shot through the jokester was that they now were about to have pizza instead of fruits and vegies the pinkette made her eat, brightening up her facial expression in an instant.

"Ah, it's another regular eh-a Luka-san? What was it this-a time? Did your friend Lisa or somethin' flood the whole kitchen again? Hahaha!" His laugh was about as hearty as a bowl of Cheerios, well balanced and good for others' hearts as well. Lily was not amused, her blank mask of a face stared harshly at Luka who was engaging in a conversation about a certain idiot friend who causes way too much trouble around the house. The tall pink haired woman giggled at her best friend's sadistic frown, only to waft her off like she was some dust the flew by her nose.

"Oi, I'm right here you know. And the name's Lily, Mario! Watch it bub, I can kick your ass under 10.5 seconds with my hands behind my back! Huaahh!" The blonde commenced a crane position, executing a perfect kick.. on the fine China vase.

"Wooah-ho-ho!" Her jumped spazzingly into the air," I uhh... I didn't do that..." Lily looked around the room quickly to play the blame game. A few seconds later, her yellow polished nail pointed at their white fluffy cat "Mr. Whiskers". This was Luka's idea for a cat name, watching it off a cartoon movie or something. Not that she preferred cartoons over real life... killing shows... and reality drama... or anything..

"Di-did you see what Mr. Whiskers did?!" Lily's voice started to crack a little under the pressure,"That cat is totally evil, breaking our vase like that. Bad cat, you should go outside, mister!" The blonde marched over to the white fluffy cat, still in a middle of his kitty nap and picked him up by the neko's underarms. Wow, did that cat stretch. It wasn't even fully awake yet and it grew about 5 more inches in height. The smart best friend loved this cat, poking his belly whenever he asleep so that he'll make a little stir while in his slumber. Luka found this super adorable and took every chance she had to play with red yarn balls and other kitty toys with the white cat. There was only one time when the pinkette had purchased catnip for him and it was the last, it didn't turn out too well though.

* * *

Flashback Start~!

* * *

Lily came home one afternoon from her job. Yes. She did have a job, surprising right? Indeed, Luka had the same exact reaction. Coming home one day, the blonde took off her red worker's polyester visor hat, many strands of hair slicking out and over the sides. She looked devastating, dark bags under her eyes but she did come home with wonderful news, or so it may seem. Tossing the hat lazily at the coat rack, it missed and overshot, hitting something behind. Too exhausted to care, not even caring where the hat had landed, she looked around the living room just in case her best friend was watching her toons again.

"Hey Lulu-chan.. I got my new job at Yamaha Theaters.." Dark eyes lit up in a snap, it was like a big lightning strike- BAM! hit her square in front of her, her eyes shot right open at the scene she witnessed in front of her. Right there, in the middle of the carpet with Mr. Whiskers was a woman dressed in practically nothing but her pink laced bra, her skinny jeans coming off her waist, revealing a nice pair of white and pink striped panties, and a belt was all loose and could slip off any second. One white and gray sock remained, on her left foot but only about half of the fabric clung on, one wrong step and it could fall off and disappear under the couch forever. The pinkette laid in a very intimate position, laying her side with a left arm propped up to support her weight. Her other hand was teasing the white cat's extremely fluffy underbelly, but wow, it was dirty with bits and pieces of catnip scattered around his stomach and fur. Her pink bra strap fell down the shoulder helping her up, about to show off a bit too much of her beautiful womanly body. Luka's face looked like she too a lot of time talking for it seemed as though she was running closely out of breathe.

"Heeeeyyy Kiittyyyy~... Hooow aaarree yooouuu todaaayyy..?" She spoke murkily at the nonspeaking cat while scratching his belly," ... Hmmmmm? What's thaaaat Mr. Whiskers? Yoouu saw that unicorn fly byyy tooooo~? Ah ha haaaaa~! Meee toooo, ah haa haaaa~!" Looks like her arm couldn't support her for so long, giving up at its post; she finally fell on her back with a muffled thud. Giggling in her little spot in front of the couch, she curled up while clutching her stomach because of the immense amount of laughter. The cat got up a bit but slowly fell when trying to climb on and sleep on its master's belly. Technically, Mr. Whiskers was Luka's cat since Lily and "Mr. Dicksters" as she called him were sworn enemies, getting at each other as much as they could; pulling pranks constantly, ruining each other's foods and the whole nine yards. It was sort of pathetic, since most of the time the cat won the battle. One might say Lily can an antipathy for cats.

"Mrreeeooww..." Mr. Whiskers yowled when he couldn't find the energy to go on anymore. Luka giggled ever more and lay on her back once again. Picking the filthy kitty and placing him on her hourglass, pale/tan-ish, and rather sexy stomach, she giggled and made the cat rumble on top of her. Too much uncontrollable laughter was brought out of the pinkette's stomach and lungs, nearly launching the cat upwards. Her arms laid out in a way where she looked like a cross, her legs spread out from each other on the floor but due to the couch being really nearby, and her right arm was going up the couch lazily. Slowly, and ever so slowly, Luka turned her head to the side so that she may be facing the door. Her deep blue ocean eyes both halfway open, she stared blankly at her best idiot (in this case, Lily looked a heck of a lot smarter then the usually pink haired genius; not even Lily was stupid enough to get on to catnip) of a friend.

"Lilyyyy-chaaaann? Is that yooouuu? Wait.. Noo waaitt.. You're Marvin, that unicorn that flew by right?" The loopy pinkie cocked her head to get a better look at Lily," Naahhh.. I'm just kidding~!" Luka started to get up from her spot on the couch, making the kitty fall backwards. That cat was hardcore, not giving a single tuna cookie that he fell about a foot and a half in the air and not able to land on his feet correctly. Sluggishly running over to give her best friend a big ol' hug, the pinkette jumped last second, nearly causing Lily to lose her balance.

"Liilllyyyyy-chaaaann~ I miissssed yooouuu~! Liilllyyyyy-cchhaaaannn~" Lily didn't know whether to seemed surprised, laugh at her loopster best friend or to call a doctor to help treat the sick one; thus she didn't respond to Luka. "Oh. Em. Gee! I got thiss... this super snazzy toy for Mr. Whiskers at Family Pet Mart~!" making an explosion impression with her clumsy arms," Aaanndd... it's like.. Wooaahh! So super duper fantastical extra fanatical awesomely cool, yo!" The high pinkette maid a rock star symbol with her fingers and tried to act "all gansta" on Lily, only failing and to look like some sort of cute puppy trick.

With those last words, the loopy Luka never spoke again. Collapsing in Lily's arms, the blonde was forced to do more work and put her in the assigned pink bedroom of the house. Not to mention the pinkette's skinny jeans finally fell to her thighs, making this an even more of a drag for Lily. She didn't very much at all feel like carrying the passed out friend to her room, in all honesty, Lily felt like she could have just kept Luka at the front door of the apartment, not caring if the pinkette gets up mad or any case like that. It would be funnier but alas, the jokester has yet filled her good deed for the week so she supposed this is a good place to start. Even through everything.. Lily still kept a picture for keepsake and also for occasional blackmail.

* * *

Flashback End-!

* * *

Luka was still talking to the pizza man on the other line, both having a wonderful conversation from what Lily sees.

"Yes Mario, the usual. A large pepperoni and tuna cheese pizza with a two liter Lemon Lime Shockwaves soda, please." Giggling at the large order, Luka went through the pocketbook kept in her bra. This idea accured to her while watching reality tv shows, how all the women would have their purses stupidly snatched away by sly criminals. The busty woman began to subconsciously count the money, just in case she didn't have enough and needed to make a stop in her room to pick up some more money in her "Winning Bet Jar". A jar kept solemnly for bets, of course, Luka kept this for all those times her best friend had said "I bet that...". If it ended up in a battle of wits and Luka would ultimately dominate. Unfortunately, they were mostly jokester pranks such as "I bet you can't ding dong ditch that old man's house right there" or anything under the cateogry of pranks, it would make Lily the winner.

"Okie dokie-a Luka, that'll be about 1570 yen for tonight. I gave you a discount becase you are-a my favorite customer. Alrighty then, the pizza will come along in about-a 10 minutes, okay?" Mario gave a loud chuckle, the laughter buzzed into the pinkette's ears,"Another special, sweetheart. See ya around, okay?" Although she could not see it, the pinkette could feel Mario's smile brighten up under his big bushy mustache. Another little chuckle from Luka, whilst she was looking at Lily starting to fail in the staring contest with her arch nemesis.

"Thanks so much, Mario. See you later." The pinkette liked to talk with Mario, he was like a non-related Italian uncle to her. She placed the correct amount of money on the table before heading off, even leaving a nice 500 yen tip.

"The usual.." the less busty woman thought in her mind sourly. Once the faint click sound of the phone, then another type of click noise. Lily turned her head back from the porch screen door after recently falsely punishing the white cat and saw that Luka has placed the phone back in its charger. The pinkette got up and left the room, leaving Lily to have a death glare staring contest with Mr. Whiskers through the dark porch glass door. A pleasant walk to her room, away from the silly war raging on in the living room and the outside porch.

"Alright Lily-chan, open the door and pay the nice man, do you understand?" Luka walked into her room, locking it tightly before proceeding. Slipping the pink sweater off her hair, making it a bit frizzy when it came off. The pinkette then took off her white bra to put on a comfortable night t-shirt that had a rather large cartoon drawn Bluefin Tuna swimming for its life imprinted across the bottom front. Making her next move on her black skinny jeans, she removed it with ease as her legs already stretched the pants out for the day and slipped into some very light pink shortie shorts. They matched Lily's golden shortie shorts except instead for a line down the outsides of the thighs, Luka's was more outlined near the bottom with light blue and she had laces that were also light blue.

"Lily-chan, did you hear me?" Opening the door leading to the hallway, Luka shouted down the narrow path to make sure Lily didn't "accidentally" forget to pay the pizza guy again. Not getting the answer as quickly as she pleased, Luka began walking down the hallway and back out in the living room, finding a "nice view" of her best friend's butt sticking in the air.

"Yes, mother! I understand crystal clear!" Lily called back with the same velocity in her voice as her best friend's. Not daring looking away from the white fluffy cat, she laid on her hands and knees, her butt straight into the air whilst staring fiercely at Mr. Whiskers. The cat seemed to have the same exact pose, the same look of concentration as well. At a cross point, Luka snuck by Lily to open the glass door thus letting in the cat to pounce on the blonde's face. Good thing this cat only used "kitty punches". Mr. Whiskers was a rescued declawed cat and he that wouldn't even dare as much as lick the face of Musada Lily.

"Gah!" The blonde fell back in her and landed on her spine, popping a few bones in the process. Getting up gently, she rubbed her back similar to when an old person threw out their backs. Luka picked up Mr. Whiskers up by his sides and set him on her lap. Stroking the head of the pet, the pinkette enjoyed every sound the white kitty made; especially the purring. Lily stuck her tongue at the winning cat for she was considered a sore loser.

"So uhh.." The blonde best friend tried to break the silence,"How was work today?" Two concerned questions for Luka in one day? Was Lily on crack or something? She usually never cares for other's days unless it concerned her in any way possible. Oh goodness, was Luka's prayers finally answered and Lily finally grown a brain? (:D)

"Oh..? Lily-chan, it's so unlike you to be polite. Wow, I am really surprised. Who are you?" Luka closed her eyes and giggled softly, still rubbing the white cat's head. "Wow, I can't be nice to my best friend?" Lily thought bitterly, never thinking of how she never cared for other people except herself. The blonde now realized how distant she was from the word "rude"; to be precise, that would be about 3 notches above her level.

"Well.. if you must know, I got to meet my singing idol and the world's best, greatest pop star today." A wide smile plastered itself on the pinkette's face also with a faint pink blush across her cheeks, these actions were making the jokester a bit suspicious. Luka carressed the cat's fur even more, her eyes closing from both the warm, sort underbelly of Mr. Whiskers and the thought of spending the whole day with Hatsune Miku and more days to come.

"Uhh.." A few moments of thinking for the blonde, please stand by… A gasp escaped her lips. "N-no way..! Yo-you?" Awed with a wide open mouth and a hand placed over it, she indulged the info just handed to her.

"Mm-hmm!" The pinkette shook her head up and down excitedly," That's right, Lily-chan! I got to meet Hatsune Miku today at my job! Actually, turns out I'm her new personal maid and I get to hang out with the Vocaloid family all the time! They really like me too, as if I was already one of them." Envy. Pure envy from within the violet blue eyes. It was not very often when the blonde was ever jealous of someone but this is one of the few that dark emotion managed to slip out.

"Did you have fun?" Luka opened her eyes again, as if shocked by Lily's question. Lily just stared blankly at her best friend, still waiting for an answer.

"Uhh. Duh! Of course I had fun! Oh-" The cat hopped out Luka's laps, making his way to his bed in the kitchen. The smart best friend huffed and made a pouty face, she wasn't done petting him yet. Oh well.. Gaining the posture as a woman and not a teen anymore, Luka looked Lily in the eyes and engaged fully in the conversation. The jokester best friend laughed at Luka's misfortune; obviously the cat needed time by himself now and didn't want to be bothered- unless you want to be attacked by his paws of fury. One last sigh before they spoke again.

"Hmm yes, that is correct. I did have fun today; everyone is just so nice towards me." Calm a civil voice has returned, not a silly fangirl lovey voice from Luka anymore. Her best friend lowered her eyes at her and replaced a smile with a sinister smirk.

It's time for payback..

"So Luka-chan… did you happen to.. I don't know, per chance.. perhaps you finally got to kiss your number 01 crush? Hmm?" One heck of an evil smirk from the joke queen, her fingered intertwined in her face to create an even more terrifying look. Luka sweatdropped. Bingo.

"Eh? Wh-what ever d-do you mean? Ba-baka Li-Lily-chan!" Avoiding all necessary eye contact now, an automatic suspicion turn on for Lily. Chuckling awkwardly and scratching her cheek with her teal index finger, showers of sweatdrops flew in all directions from the pink haired woman. Oh yeah, now it was definite that she was hiding something deep, dark, and secret from her best friend Lily. Not that Lily cared about secrets, after all the blonde herself kept many secrets from Luka, the ones that will hurt her best friend. So what she doesn't know won't hurt her, as they say.

"I think you think exactly what I mean. Did you just have "fun"? Or did you and Miku.. had fun?" Lily got up from the floor and walked toward Luka, making her best friend uncomfortable by the step," You know you can't lie to me, even if you can trick everyone else, you can never get past the master of lies and tricks."

"Pr-preposterous! I.. I did nothing to the master." Thinking the pinkette had finally won; she raised her nose in the air and gave a victory huff. "It's been settled." thought Luka in a winner's voice over. Unfortunately, Lily had some other plans.

"Oh ho ho~! Master, eh Luka-chan~?" Deep ocean blue eyes snapped right open, heat coming through her ears as if she was a giant teapot on the stove. Not to mention her face, as bright red as a stop light in the freeway. Her victory stance deteriorating a chunk for every evil chuckle Lily let out as well, Luka was so embarrassed that tears began to form her beautiful coloured eyes.

"Y-yes! She is my ma-master and I must do what I can to p-please her. That is the first rule of being a m-maid!" Giving her all to keep a victory, she made that comeback with a dominant voice.

"Oh Luka-chan~! I want you to be mine forever and ever, let's make babies together and live in my billion dollar mansion for the rest of our lives~! Bwahahaha ha ha!" The blonde tried her best mimicking Miku's voice, similar but not too much to call identical. Well, it wasn't really identical with the laugh, she sounded like a crazy preverse old man. "Un~! H-hey wait Luka-chan~! I'm not ready yet, Master wants you to proceed as to go first and tease me by licking m-"A hand placed upon the blonde's mouth; a super sweaty one at that.

"Lily-chan… please… stop.." Luka's face was a red as a beat, the temperature made it feel like she was practically on fire. The jokester wasn't done yet for she still had the goal of revenge, reason because she wanted to get back at Luka for bringing the falsely blamed evil cat back inside the house and onto the blonde's magnificent face. No claws or anything but it still felt horrible to be jumped by a cat 20 times smaller than you, another reason is because Lily loved to tease the little Toeto for everything she's got. Suddenly, the pinkette snatched her hand back now with a little saliva puddle on the palm.

"Don't you mean.. Miikkuuu-cchhaaann?" This year's evil jokester goes to.. Musuda Lily!

"Th-that's.. that's not true!" Luka shouted with fists balled up in front of her chest, ignoring the lick on her palm and her left foot stomping up and down. As much as she looked furious with her best friend, we all know that Luka at the same time pulled off an extreme adorable factor as well.

"Yo nipples says differently!" A yellow polished index finger pointed straight at the pink haired woman's chest. Luka immediately looked down to see that under the great bluefin tuna were two little perks, they were in fact perfectly erect under her loose pajama shirt. The woman started to regret her choices; maybe she should have worn a bra after all..

"Look at them, hard at diamonds! You're definately turned on by little Hatsune Miku!" Target acquired. Grubby hands found themselves cupping the pink haired woman's gigantic breasts. Luka shrieked and lost balance, falling back on the coffee table set placed in the middle of the living room. Thankfully, her head didn't break through the glass but there is now a disgusting bruise on the back of her head. The yellow polished hands tickling the busty chest, Lily's evil laughter causing the table to shake under the pinkette. Luka pulled all her strength together to push off the perverted blondie, grabbing her wrists and trying her best to yank her off. No good, clinging on like super glue, this jerk of a best friend teased Luka's shy personality and violated her chest.

* * *

This was Mario, a middle agead Italian man that loves pizza and pasta. Seems pretty steriotypical, ne? He loves what he does, he loves to cook with tomatos, mushrooms, and herbs. Of course, he used to do other jobs as well; like plumbing and such but he retired from that business, he always ran into trouble when he worked under the broken sinks. The worst one was when he encountered a snapping turtle, a little tike about 4 years old "accidentally" dropped him in the toilet and the little turtle got stuck in the pipes. They called Mario and as usual, he did he job, but this time he was greeted by a huge bite at the nose somewhere near the end when the snapping turtle got loose. From that point on, he quit from his business and started a pizza parlor with the help of his brother but his name isn't that important.

Today Mario was feeling a bit sick, he ate a bad mushroom earlier that day and throughout the night, he couldn't deliever a single pizza pie. Then.. an idea hit him.

"Hey rookie! Come-a out here, I got a job for ya!" He called out into the back, an arm gesturing something to move towards him even though the new guy couldn't see through walls. A couple seconds passed and a clumsy with turqoise hair ran out into the maid section of the resturant, startling the people when he nearly slipped on the wet floor sign.

"Y-yes, boss!" His small, stick figure arms came up to salute his pizza commander. His brillant teal eyes complimented his short same coloured hair, his outfit was normal, just an average pizza coworker wear. Some sweatdrops were located on his sideburns, probably from the close encounter with the wet floor sign.

"I need-a you to run a job, alrighty?" Mario waggled his finger in front of the boy's face,"It's super easy and you'll get it done in no time." The teal haired boy found it really hard to either take the man seriously or not, never before has he been asked to deliever pizza, he was just the mop boy who cleaned the resturant after closing hours. Maybe it was a normal Mario prank his coworkers told him about, where he tricks you into delievering pizza to places in the middle of nowhere. Instead of arguing like in his normal manner, he was just too excited to say no; nodding his head furiously with a great grin on his face, his teal haired bounced up and down with a happy motion.

"Okay uuhh.." Mario squinted as he tried to read the boy's nametag,"Mikuo. Your adress is just a little outside of Tokyo, in this apartment. Take motercycle 12-a, okie dokie?" As he said that, Mario's hands fumbled in his shirt pocket to pull the usual apartment address of where Lily and Luka lived, then handing the little slip of paper to the 22 year old guy.

"Don't worry Mikuo, my boy, she's extremely nice and you can just watlz right in. She doesn't mind at all. I do it all the time." Mario chirped in a sing-song voice, reaching for a helmet right on the counter nearby. As much as this was classified as a breaking and entering, he was right, Luka never really mind greeting Mario and inviting him over to watch some toons.

"But isn't that illeg-" A red helmet replaced his usual burgendee cap, it scared the heck out of him for he did not realize the middle aged man's amazing stealth and speed. Before he could finish his sentence, two hands pushed the teal haired boy out of the resurant's door and shut imediately when he crashed into the assigned motorcycle.

Knowing Luka, she wouldn't mind sending a guy over to deliver pizza and he's sure that it's ok for the mystery man to just barge into the home. Mario was just like that, he always goes into people's homes, takes the cash, gives them the pizza and then he's on his way back to the business. Unfortunately, Mario couldn't make it to their apartment this time so he sent the new guy to do the job instead.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind you going in their home, I do it all the time and Luka greets me normally all the time!" One last yell of reassurance before Mikuo took off into the bussling city of Tokyo.

7 minutes have passed when he finally reached the located, he parked the motercycle in the parking lot just outside the many apartment complexes. He went into the bike's secret compartment and pulled out the unharmed cardboard pizza box. Mikuo sighed, he was a obviously extremely nervous, after all this was his first time. Anything could happen, maybe she was some rapist, a serial killer, or some sort of criminal with a huge bounty over her head.

"No Mikuo, suck it up and be a man.. You have a little sister that looks up to you, a wonderful best friend that is practially your bro and a family that thinks you're tough. Now's not the time to become a wimp." Self motivation.. self motivation.. self motivation..

With a victory uproar, he charged up the stairs with the pizza box in the palm of his right hand, his balance skills were like a master's. Mikuo looked like those fancy waiters that carried silver plattered above their heads, his running a little bumpy and clumsy but he managed to get to the door in one piece. His stance high and mighty when he reached the door, the teal haired man opened the door straight away to deliver his pizza. So what if this Luka person was a vicious killer (which he was way off from, she couldn't hurt a fly)? He was the biggest boy growing up in his family and it would be a great 98% chance he could beat this woman to the ground if he needed to.

Just go in the door, he said...

You would be greeted by a normal woman, he said...

* * *

"Uhh.. is this a bad… time..?" A man of teal with a burgundies uniform walked in the door, noticing the two awkward women wrestling on the coffee table placed in the center of the living room and his attention. There was no way he could be older than 24, his goatee, think and sleek turquoise hair, his ripped black jeans, and his black worn out Converses said it all.

"Ah ha.. you know what? I'll just.. leave this pizza right here and I'll be on my way…" His black sneakers slowly making his way back out the door, last second breaking into a full out sprint out into his "Digital Pizza Plaza" logo motorcycle, never daring to look back at the apartment. An obvious noise of an engine starting and driving away at least 60 miles per hour, the pizza man fled from the Luka/Lily household and most likely will never return there ever again.

"Aw nice! Free pizza!" Lily let go of the gigantic rock-hard boobs and aimed for the pizza box left in front of the unclosed front door. "Sweet! Still hot and fresh too!" She exclaimed while opening the cardboard box of fast food delivery. Luka took the chance to massage her violated breasts, letting out anime crying expression and whimpers as they felt extremely sore…

That night the two women ate pizza for dinner…

That night a poor teal haired man was scarred..

And Luka swore that for now on, every day, for the rest of her life, she would wear a bra under her pajamas no matter how safe it may appear.

-Maid Service!-

"L-Len-chan.." Rin's bow was shaking in fear, the controller in her hands fell out and was let hit the golden tan carpeted floor.

"What is it, onee-chan?!" Len quickly paused the game; it was the most respectful thing after all. Sure, if he didn't pause he could have won the round but it wasn't fair to Rin, she just up and froze for an unknown reason. He was worried for his sister, after all for he was a wonderful dream brother.

"D-did you.. feel a distubance..?" Her small right hand cupped her left "breast", squeezing the little thing of flesh barely sticking out,"I felt like.. someone just made a joke about big breasts and.. I realized that mine are way too.." Tears swelled up in her little baby blue eyes, she bit her bottom lip for she was fighting back the usual "lack-of-breasts" tears.

"He-hey hey! Onee-chan, don't cry! I think your chest is a reasonable size, it's small and it's a super rarity!" The blonde boy scooted over to hug his older twin sister, stroking the back of her head as she wept into his clean yellow banana pajama shirt. Too many mangas and animes, they took over their minds; but on the bright side, it made simple phrases more fun and added effect to the normal everyday things. For instance, this flat situation..

"Yeah.. I.. I suppose.." Rin got up from her tears, staring into her little brother's eyes," I suppose your right, Len-chan! I am special!" Her fists punched the air when she jumped up, nearly giving the 14 year old boy a heart attack.

"C-can we please get back to the game now onee-chan?" Len smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Rin looked like she wasn't at all just randomly crying and sat back down on the carpet criss-cross style and unpaused the game by reaching her hand over to click the button on Len's remote controller.

"Wait, wait Len-chan!" She looked at her controller stupidly," Oh Em Gee, I forgot the cheat code! I want to unlock the road roller for our main character! Quickly, what is it? You're the one with the great memory." The blonde girl looked frantically at her brother then back at her remote.

"Okay, okay! Mou, calm down onee-chan!" Len sighed while he tried to recall back in his memory," Oh! I got it! L, R, L, R, STOP, and DASH, and UP, and TALK, B, B, A, B, Start!" Rin imputed the button combination into the remote controller, only getting the wrong code in the game. Instead of the road roller she wanted for the character, the character then appeared up in a banana costume. Rin threw the remote at the ground, throwing a tantrum, not caring that she may seem immature in front of her brother. Since she was technically older than her brother by about 10 seconds, she was supposed to be the role model for him.

"Gomen, gomen! Onee-chan, I mistakenly told you my favorite cheat code, please forgive me!" He held a "karate chop" hand in front of his face, bowing his head slightly. Rin stopped her temper fit and patted him on the head, reassuring that everything will be okay.

"Haha.." Rin started to giggle," Tell me the right one now." Her smile vanished, now dark purple clouds covering her face, this face scared Len to death and all he could ever do was to give her what she wanted.. or else bad things will happen.. very very VERY bad things…

"Ha-hai!" The twin brother scrambled up and took out several sheets of paper from under their shared King sized orangey yellow bed. The papers flying into the air due to the sudden rush, Len quickly grabbed one and hoped it was the right one. Alright.

"UP, SIDE, DOWN, A, B, A, B, B, A, B, A, A, B, A, B!" Len almost messed up his speech, thank goodness he didn't or else his big sister would be really mad at him and would possibly take the bananas away in the kitchen. The pouty 14 year old girl inserted the cheat code and POOF! There was a big, fat, yellow Roada Rolla! now in front of the main guy character. Rin clapped her hands in glee, nearly scaring the piss out of Len again. Len face palmed and joined back in the game, trying to forget the story Meiko had told them earlier that day. Who knew that a twisted story of fate came back to greet Meiko again? Certainly no one other than Kaito knew due to his hug reaction in the dining hall about an hour and a half ago.

Who knew..?

* * *

**Lol you guys don't know what the big secret is.. =wOj Check out the monocle Lily gave me, it's used to troll~**

**Yeah, school n' stuff =3= totally sucks but I need the vocab to make my fanfiction seem smarter and not so "little kiddie words"-like. OuO;**

**I needed to tease Luka, I'm sorry XD I've always wanted to see her get high for some reason.. and now I can OwO yay~! **

**Please excuse my originality (more like stupidity) while using Mario for a retired plumber and now pizzaman name. :3**

**Read and Review, I promise I WILL expose the secret in the next~!  
**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Lost Renunion

**I'm sorry for the wait but I've been going through a lot lately. D: Back to school illnesses, my confused life, homework- no, it wasn't even like one sheet of paper, it was like OVER 9000 SHEETS OF FREAKIN' PAPER! :S  
**

**Anyways, the reason I've updated so quickly was because I pre-type on WordPad then submit after editing and all that good stuff; and when I procrastinated like, literally nonstop, I came to realize "OMG I'm so behind in my writing!" TTwTT  
**

**Yeah.. So the next one will be out once I start writing chapter 9, don't worry, it's not that far away. I'll just have to get more on track next time.  
**

**One more thing, I'd like to say to about 98% of my viewers: Y U NO COMMENT?! Seriously guys, I love seeing your reviews, good or bad, and I need to know if I should continue or not. :I Thank you~ Leave a review~! X3  
**

* * *

"Breakfast, Hatsune-sama?" The maid was standing by her client, waiting for an answer," Would you like your pancakes or fruit salad first?" Luka leaned to whisper in the tealette's left ear, while a reasonable amount of walking space between them. Everyone once again began to giggle like little perverted children hearing the teacher say 'sex' for the first time, explaining it while in puberty class. Meiko hand her hand over her lips, forcing herself not to laugh at the complete adorable and pouty expression on Miku's _tsundere_ face. Rin was giggling like a jacked up clown hired at a 10-year-old's party, both her hands covering her mouth also trying to hold back the crying laughter about to happen. Tears rolled down the 14 year old girl's face already and her shoulders shook in an amazing speed. Len mouth became a swirly S shape, he too was fighting the will to break out into laughter and also avoiding a possible leek throw from the Diva. Kaito gritted his teeth, his eyes glistening from the water about to accidentally drip out and fall into his waffles. He slipped out some occasional chuckles but stopped himself before the Diva made him her next target. Today's breakfast: pancakes or waffles of the Vocaloid's choosing, a small fruit bowl on the side, and a drink of either milk, fruit juice to their choosing, or just plain out water.

Rin and Kaito were the only two who chose waffles over pancakes; they claim that waffles hold the syrup much better and they're like little pockets to hold in all the sap. Everyone ignored the ranting two and continued on eating their beloved pancakes. This morning, the first one with the new maid, has been nothing but a joyride for the Vocaloid family- other than Miku, of course. Luka has done nothing but tend to her master at whim and she hasn't left her side all morning, the pinkette even committed as to stand outside guarding the door of the bathroom. It's creepy at first, yes but soon you have to realize that this Japanese French maid is an all-time fan and she tries her best not to show it to the tealette by hiding it through her job. Miku today was not feeling well, the household could tell by the way she's been acting about Luka. It must've have been a high fever or something because never before has anyone seen Miku so _tsundere_-like and still be happy, giggly, blushy, and... flirty?

"I would like my pancakes first, please." The pouty face broke out into an loopy, tired smile, her head swaying into Luka's direction, almost causing Luka's lips to smash onto the top of the pop star's turquoise bed head. Earning a few more small laughters from the table, all tried to shut it up when Miku glared at them; they tried to keep poker faces, they really did but it all turned out into a bad S shaped mouth.

Everyone else were dressed according to their colours, Kaito in a light blue t-shirt with an ice cream cone and loose blue pants that came to his ankles, Len was the same thing except it was light yellow t-shirt with a banana and yellow loose shorts. Rin had an orangey yellow v-neck with an orange imprinted in the front with orange shorts matching Len's knee length size, Meiko has a light red v-neck (this was not pink) with a sake bottle across the top and red shortie shorts similar to the sport's wear, and finally Miku had a light turquoise v-neck with a leek standing diagonally along with dark teal shortie shorts that came to her mid thighs.

The 16 year old Diva reached over for the fork to use for her pancakes, only to be stopped by a right gloved hand. Luka was easy on her this morning unlike the recent time before where she just grabbed her wrist to stop Miku from raging on about eye colour dye. Speaking of which, teal eyes begin to appear once again on the Vocaloid 01's face, she's quite the fast healer, now she only looked like she accidentally got some soap in her eye in the morning shower. Anyways, the pink haired maid stopped the young Diva's hand from getting the fork, the other white gloved hand grabbing the utensil from under the young woman's hand shadow. Steadily picking up the fork and pushing it in the buttermilk delights, Luka got out a reasonable sized piece of pancake with the fork. Leaning a bit closer to Miku's side, the pinkette put an arm on the left armrest of the Diva's dining chair with the other hand holding the fork glidin up to the petite's mouth.

"You're sick, Master Hatsune-sama, I can tell.. Please, _watashi ha tasukeru koto ga dekiru_." That last part seemed almost like a soft, seductive whisper from the maid but Miku wouldn't know, she was in the deep blue ocean again, swimming through the everlasting beauty that is Megurine Luka's eyes. Her little teal plished hands lifted away from the disappeared fork and let Luka do what she was planning. The smell of pancakes infiltrated the Diva's nostrils, for they were now only a couple inches down under her small petite-like lips. Without hesitation, Miku widened her mouth to let her personal maid feed her, her tongue taste buds were sent to heavan savored sweet n' fluffy pancakes. So sweet and fantastic that the tealette licked her lips in pleasure, asking the pinkette for more pancakes.

"Oh, you seem to have missed a spot, Miss Hatsune-sama." Copying a move from before, Luka took off her left glove off with her sparkly teeth, after setting the fork of course. An index finger gliding up to the corner of Miku's lips, it seems as though she had a blind spot for her dashingly natural light pink lips because there, on that spot, had a little bit of syrup dripping. It must've been the pancakes she had just ate and possibly the syrup haywired and it spilled on the tealette's lips; that, or maybe her tongue was still covered in sap and her licking of the lips spread it on as if she herself was a pancake.

Luka's motion gentle and swift, her turquoise index finger picked up the syrup in a smooth, rather sexy, fashion. As she prepared to wipe it off on the clean napkin just by the stacked pancake dish, her mind played her last second and instead, her hand came up to her lips. The pinkette made sure she caught the young tealette's eyes before setting the finger in her mouth, licking off the syrup. Miku looked absolutely lovestrucked, her eyelids reaching the halfway point of the eyes itself, she looked as though she was under a spell. A really nice smelling, sappy spell.

The maid put back on her glove, making sure that there would be no left overs on her index because syrup on this glove is murder trying to clean. After setting the white glove back in place, Luka straightened her back and stood by the tealette's side once more. The Diva stared stupidly at her but in a way, it was very adorable; especially with that little drip of drool coming off the side.

"Miku-chan, so unexpecting! Is that a twinkle in your eye, I see?" Meiko. The Lily of the Vocaloid family decided to try and ruin the lusty moment with her happy-go-lucky voice that boomed through the dining room. The brunette placed two fingers in her mouth to create a wolf whistle. If she had some money with her, she would surely throw some at the two lovebirds. Rin's hand could not hold back any longer, her mouth opened as wide as a orange and burst out into insane laughter. Tears already rolled around and about her cheeks, now with intense spazzing movements, the tears were flying in every direction on her little face. Len shot his sister a look, extremely worried that now she will be the one dying instead of him. It would be nice for a change but he was a better little borther than that, trying to shush the blonde girl about to be targeted. No point in fighting anyways, his hand reached over but his head turned away as he heard some biggest, reddest blush from his psycho onee-chan. Now the blonde 14 year old boy joined in on the laughter, completely oblivious to what he was trying to finish, his hand placed back on the table. Kaito was already laughing in when suddenly he pulled out his phone to snap a few pictures of the two.

Before he could take his 6th or 7th photo of the two semi-loving couple, a white gloved hand reached over the screen to take his phone away. He twisted his head to catch a glance at who might have been touching his blue phone with vanilla icecream cone key chain and was only greeted with a smiling Luka.

"No phones at the dinner table, you'll accidentally drop it on the food and then the sap will ruin the hard drive. Plus, Hatsune-sama doesn't like it when you take pictures that might blackmail her." She picked the phone from the bluenette's now empty hands and marched back over to her master's side. The man looked like someone just told him that another man had taken his virginity the other night at a wild party, his face gaping with shock.

The pinkette placed the phone inside her apron, she mimicked the actions of a teacher confiscating an electronic device. Secretly, extremely secretly, she pressed a few buttons so that she would send the files over to her phone instead while erasing the pictures on the blue phone in the progress. She had learned how to do all of this without looking at the screen by her coworker Akita Neru, a super cellphone fanatic that could talk on and on about cell phones and all the neat little tricks. Once done, she placed her hand out of the apron and locked both her arms behind her back and waited for everyone to react.

"Ne Ne Luka-san, why do stay with Miku all the time?" Rin must've not been informed or something, maybe because she was blonde," Luka-san! Are you a fan of Miku-nee-chan?" A blush appeared on the tall pink haired woman from the question, she hesitated to answer. She didn't want her client to think she was a creepy stalker that followed her and only used the job as some sort of lame excuse. Luka shook her head from her thought but Rin thought that she answered her question.

"No? But Miku-nee-chan is so talented!" Butt kisser. Rin always used her adorableness to kiss up to people, making her the last target on the Miku's personal kill list. Luka giggled from Rin's semi-fake confusion mixed in with the kiss up, the pinkette proceeded as to explaining herself. "Ass kisser." Len thought in his head, but his twin sister read his mind telepathically, she proceeded in making a dirty, mean look at him.

"Haha.. No, Rin-chan, I am indeed a huge fan of Miss Hatsune-sama." Luka closed her eyes and smiled at the little 14 year old girl,"I also need this job to pay my debts to music funds, my apartment rent, bills, college loans, and so on. To tell you the truth, Rin-chan, I never expected to become a maid or to be a maid of the Vocaloid Mansion. I am very honoured to be here with you guys." A final curtsey from the French maid then her eyes wandered about the room and glanced at everyone's smiling face.

"That was some mistake, Luka-san!" Len chuckled nervously, hoping that the tall busty woman didn't take any offense to his rather impolite comment. Looks like she didn't, she placed her bare hand over her mouth and smiled a toothy smile. The blonde boy sweatdropped and smiled sheepishly while using his right hand to scratch the back of his heated head. Rin poked his right face cheek with her syrup infected index finger, smirking evilly. Even through everything, he still had a small liking for the beautiful maid though she did mistake him for a girl, something he loathed with all of his little shota heart. The boy twin found it in his heart to forgive her though. Why? Isn't it obvious that Megurine Luka, the prettiest pink haired woman alive deserves all the chances in the universe?

"Yes, indeed, Len-kun." This made the little boy's heart skip a beat. A small blush showed up on his flawless pale cheeks, earning a huge "aww~!" from Kaito. If the bluenette had arms like Slenderman, he would reach across the white blanketed table to pinch both his cheeks teasingly and affectionately.

Something clenched the Diva's heart. Something awful, she had the same feeling when Kaito called her personal maid pretty and when Meiko winked at Luka. "What is this feeling..?" Her left hand came up to the heart of her shirt and grabbed the fabric as if it was something she needed to hang onto if she wanted to live. That horrible acid ate up her insides as furiously as she was with leeks. This pain slid down to her stomach, causing billions of butterflies to fly around.. but not in a good way. They felt like they were on fire and it burned up her abdomen. It couldn't be the pancakes, they were just too right. She was fed by her maid which caused it to be twice as appetizing..

"Am I.." Both of tealette's hands now placed on her throbbing heart and her aching stomach, she had to slouch in her chair a bit to think to herself. It didn't seem to work, every time Miku closed her eyes she can only see various fantasies of her and her maid have picnics under a cherry blossom tree. The pink haired woman would grab a strawberry from one of the two single slices of cake, the little berry would pick up some whip cream; only to make contact with the Diva's nose before it was placed upon the young woman's mouth; teasingly stroking the outer edges of her lips. Miku would try to take a bite, only to be pulled away jokingly as the pink haired woman would place it upon her own lips and take a small nibble from the strawberry. Bite after bite, it's gotten to the point where the little teal haired girl couldn't take it anymore. The Diva pounced on her maid and took the strawberry out of her lips, her face creating a victory smirk.

Young womanly arms pinned down on both sides of of Luka's shoulders, practically trapping her under the little petite's body. Smiles plastered themselves on the girls' faces, the deep blue ocean staring back at the beautiful bright teal. A little shy frown showed up on the Diva's teenaged face alongside a cute blush, this made the pinkette giggle ever so lightly. Her long, soft pianist fingers of her left hand traveled up Miku's face, and cupped her right cheek. This made both of them smile together once more. A slight tug was felt on the back of the tealette's neck, her eyes turned to see that Luka's other arm was wrapped beneath her left arm and swerved back around to her small, nearly pencil-like neck.

"Just one..." A soft whisper escaped the older woman's lips, her oh so kissable lips. The Diva couldn't help but stare at it with lust-filled eyes, oh how she just wanted to smash her own against it, creating a blueberry and strawberry taste. Everything was just perfect, the teal strands of hair blocking the side views of Luka, making the only visible thing was Miku's face, a dominantly shy face that said "Look at me.. and look at me only.."

Miku couldn't be as rude as to deny the maid's first request asked, after all the things and requests the pinkette went through for the 16 year old's pleadings. Her teal coloured head began to lean in towards the pinkette, marvelous turqoise eyes closing slowly. Luka did the same, only she leaned her head upwards and twisted it to the right a little, to avoid any embarrassing contact with their noses.

Hot breathes mixed in with one another, creating a fresh, warm breeze of mint and bubble gum. Almost reaching the meeting destination, the busty woman pulled a little more on the back of Miku's neck, begging her to stop taking so long for just one measling kiss she deserves so much. Bodies connected with each other, melting away from the intense heat coming off.

"Oh Kami-sama, thank you.." The little tealette thought to herself within the fantasy but slipped out into words, making both of the women blush intensely.

Almost there...

"Hatsune-sama, are you alright?" The maid from the fantasy sprung to life from the Diva's fantasies. An odd, concerned look was on Luka's face, her eyes filled with a type of worry. Her pink head cocked to the side, making her little maid headband bounce a bit; an unimaginable cuteness floating throughout the air. Oh goodness, was Miku talking out loud again? She hadn't realized if she was or wasn't, the tealette was too busy trying to finish the fantasy.

"Uhh..." Miku stared blankly into space but directly into Luka's eyes.

"A-ah, y-yes.. I'm totally fine.." Miku snapped out of her hypnosis and back to her senses. After the long awkward silence, she answered while flailing her arms in front of her face; hoping that would be enough to drive the off into a different course. Her face felt extremely heated and red, the young woman's hands curiously came up to feel it and it felt so amazingly similar to a sauna. The Diva turned her head to look up at her maid, only to get an annoyed look. Luka despised liars with nearly all of her heart, next to public restrooms and gossip; she hated how they can get away with this absurdity and fool people's heart into thinking they were honest and pure. A cute frown appeared on the maid's face, obviously supposed to be some sort of disappointment frown but failed in process.

"You were whispering to yourself.. Should I be concerned about this?" A maid of soft and smoothing voice spoke to Miku in a worried manner. Both delicate, slender hands came up to rub the younger woman's shoulders.

"You seem pretty tense. Is there anything wrong?" The maid's voice softened, becoming more stimulating to the 16 year old's ears. Everyone could see this wasn't the first time Luka has used this charm to get what she wanted, her hands softly caressing Miku's shoulders and sides of her neck. It was aphonic but the younger woman let out a soft moan of relief, it was true; she was extremely tense, but there was no way that she would expose her feelings like this. Stuff like this needs to be timed out correctly and.. well.. they've only known each other for about 2 days.

"Meiko, where are we going tonight?" Miku snapped out of the hypnosis, fleeing from the soft luxurious hands that belonged to the similar maid. Dodging her question, the tealtte decided to change the subject.

"Aww.. it was getting good too." Meiko pouted and crossed her arms, hoping for a little more action this time.

"We found the perfect place, it's called the Australian Railway- pretty cool name, ne?" Kaito swallowed the last piece of his waffle, his syrupy face was getting in the way of his speaking,"Meiko and I were walking some laps this morning and we ran into some guy that works there-"

"And they said that it's a family bar, with built its very own arcade area, a restaurant area for people to eat and a counter with classic stools for those sake chuggers!" Rin butted in the conversation. She seemed really excited for someone not allowed to drink under the "20 and up", thanks to the Japanese law, it was holding her back a bit. It was no skin off her nose, though. To be honest, she didn't care at all that she couldn't drink, the blonde girl loved orange juice with an awkward obsession more than anything else. So as long as they had some in stock, she'll be happy just goofing off with her brother in the arcades.

"Yeah! It's gonna be so cool!" Len looked like a little kid finding out he was going somewhere great like Disney Tokyo or something, his little hands coming up to his chest and rapidly shaking invisible shakeweights. Rin grabbed the star of his head to ease him down, it's like a mechanical shut down switch only it was with more blonde hair and tons of moose. Miku nodded at Len's comment, earning herself a good ol' stare from her favorite maid.

"Hatsune-sama-"

"_Yosh!_" The Diva jumped out of her chair, clapping her hands together like a small wind-up toy monkey. She began to march out the door, only to get blank faces when she reached the other side of the dining room to the ginormous, beautiful carved out wooden door. She turned back to them and gave them a 'What's wrong with you guys? Follow me!' face.

"Miku-chan.." Meiko chuckled,"It's only about 9:36 AM.." The brunette looked at her wrist like there was an actual watch there, but when Miku took a glance over, she had no watch at all. It was more like pale skin colour instead. Unless there was actually an invisible watch Mr. Kenmochi recently created.

"Oh.. uhh.. haha..?" A cheeky, sheepish grin grew on the tealette's pink tinted face. She didn't do this for attention, it's a habit; she brought a hand up to her hot cheeks and started scratching the surface with her teal index finger. An "aww" from Kaito once again, he was a total mush when it came to cute things. Unfortunately, Luka was too and nearly melted in her standing position; the white gloves covering up her faintly red coloured cheeks and with big starry eyes staring at her number 01 Diva.

The young woman trotted back to her seat, becoming more silent and distant each step she took. When the chair was in her seating range, her body plopped itself on the red and golden chair and her hands were brought up to start eating again. She tried to make as little eye contact with everyone as possible, especially her maid. Don't want to get drowned in the beautiful ocean again..

* * *

"Alright Lily, I'm off. Dinner is in the microwave if you get hungry." Luka spoke over her shoulder as she started walking towards their door. Lily looked up from her fashion magazine with totally no lesbian pornography under it, hint hint wink wink. The blonde looked puzzled, also admiring her roommate's choice of nightwear. The busty woman wore a sky blue and white V-neck, a women's camper brown leather jacket with the hem sticking straight up, some tight dark blue denim jeans that hugged her magnificent legs, a black belt with a moon crescent buckle, and some slick black high heels. A few golden bracelets on her right wrist and a sterling silver heart necklace, small accessories Lily would have missed if she didn't look down at the pinkette's chest.

Lily made a wolf whistle with her fingers in the shape of an "okay" sign, small devil horns and a huge wagging tail appearing on her backside.

"Where you goin' tonight, Lulu-chan? You look HAWT!" All interest in the magazines were gone, all eyes were looking at the butt-hugging jeans the maid employee was wearing. "Whoo! If I wasn't already dating Gumi, I would so go after yo sweet ass!" Drool came down from one side of the blonde's mouth, little stars and hearts floating in Lily's bright crystal eyes.

"I'm gonna go to a family restaurant with the Vocaloids tonight." Luka had her hand on the severely broken doorknob, ready to turn and leave this horrendous place filled with flying perverted and stupidity molecules a.k.a. her best friend, Musuda Lily. Her face was as red as a fire truck, her mind now knowing she looks great for tonight's party. Another reason was on her mind, though: she now knows that if she dressed like this more often and if Lily and Gumi were to break up, Luka would be the next target on the list. "Dinner is in the microwave.." The pinkette reminder her best friend one more time to avoid getting phone calls and texts related to 'OMG Where is the food?! I'm freaking STAAAARVING~!".

"Well okay, ignore your best friend's compliment." Lily looked away discretely and made a cute pouty face, her cheeks puffed up but nearly immediately deflating as her eyes saw the demon white cat resting on the couch next to her. The dumb blonde must've not noticed her jumped on and slept there for at least an hour, she was into her 'fashion' too much to look over at the mental disturbance. "Have fun with your Miiikkuuu-chaaaan~"

"Haha.. thanks, Lily-chan. See ya around 10 tonight. _Atode anata o __sanshou_ _shi_ _te_ _kudasai._" Final words were cut off by the shutting of the smashed up door, her voice sounding almost seductive. But before Luka could forget, she grabbed their shared car keys from one of Lily's jackets placed on the one of the wall hooks.

Lily was silent for the next few moments, still thinking of the figure that left the apartment household. The cat meowed a bit because of a little hunger creeping up on its small belly, too used to the eating times Luka had given him. Lily ignored Mr. Whiskers, why feed him now when she can do it later? Not like he'll die from a 3 hour to 4 hour delay.

"Shut up you _baka neko..._" Lily turned to him and spoke in a civil manner to Mr. Whiskers for the first time in a long while, the last time she ever spoke to him like this was when Luka first brought him into their home a year ago; having finding him and 'how she'll die if she didn't help this poor little kitty'. The cat meowed once more as if he could understand the blonde and was backsassing her just for the pure pleasure of pissing her off. Lily didn't do anything except to twine her fingers together in front of her face.

"Something seems.. a little off about her.." Crystal eyes began to ponder about the room. Mr. Whiskers meowed once more, the goal tick mark increased on the blonde's forehead. To Lily's surprise, he jumped on her lap and curled up under her pajama breast. "Mr. Whiskers must be really desperate, begging for food like this." Lily looked down at the cat, a hesitant hand coming up to pet the head of her arch nemeses. As expected, Mr. Whiskers hissed and jumped off to retrieve something. The woman stuck her tongue out at the cat, the hatred building up like a volcano right before an eruption.

Before she got up to yell at the white cat, he jumped up the violated coffee table in front of the couch and held a really pink and sparkly pouch in his mouth. He dropped it on the glass center of the table, waiting for the comment from Lily.

"Oh my God! Luka forgot her pocketbook! How is she gonna pay for her food?" Lily grabbed the little purse from the tabletop and made a mad dash out the door. The cat sweatdropped, she didn't even realize that the cat was meant for it to be a trade; the pocketbook for some cat food. "I am such a wonderful friend, finding her pocketbook before it was too late!" A quick yellow blur ran through the kitchen area and living quarters, running out the door as she possibly could, despite the loose bedroom outfit she was in.

Mr. Whiskers sighed to his cat self and began to walk towards the kitchen area, hoping his luck will help him find a pre-set kitty bowl for his growling stomach. Luka wasn't that careless, she would always leave everyone some food before she left.

Jackpot. Nyan Mix.

* * *

"So glad you can make it L-" Meiko's jaw dropped. Everyone turned to face the arriving in a BMW, after she parked to the promotional Toyota Corella the family arrived in.

"Woah Luka-san, you look super pretty!" Rin jumped off the bench she was sitting on, leaving the company of her brother who was trying his very best to cover up a nosebleed. Same for Kaito.

"Haha.. _Arigatou gozaimasu _Rin-chan, you're such a sweet girl." Luka patted Rin's bowed up head, the little girl smiling identical to a giddy 5 year old. Luka took a step back to examine her friends, Meiko wore a low cut red shirt with frills around the rim, some black skinny jeans, red flats, and some bracelets here and there. Kaito wore a navy blue t shirt with a smiling vanilla ice-cream cone along with some light brown khaki shorts, and sky blue converses. Rin and Len looked identical yet again, both wearing white shirts, Rin with a schoolgirl bow knot laced around her neck and her brother was pulling off the 'sexy and cute tie' look, both wearing black shorts; Rin's being a little shorter and they had matching golden belts. On this night, the blonde girl chose to wear orange flip-flops and her brother wore yellow sandals.

Luka scanned the area with a appalled, questionable expression on her face.

"Hey, where's Miss Hatsune-sama?" Her pink hair still swaying in the wind as she turned her head in all direction to try and find her crush. Meiko shook her head in Luka's question.

"She's probably still in the car, she was pretty busy listening to a song on her iPhone." Kaito answered before Meiko could say anything. Len and Rin nodded their heads in unison.

"Yeah yeah, Luka-san-" Rin started.

"- we saw her fall asleep in the backseat. We thought she would wake up on her own but I guess she's-"

"-still snoozing away listening to music. We were too scared to wake her up; that's like suicide!" Len gulped at Rin's devilishly accurate comment. The blonde twins nodded their heads together once more and sweatdropped. Kaito pointed to the Corolla and signaled Luka to go wake her up; probably because if Miku dare tried to kill her maid, the master would never feed her a single leek ever again.

The pinkette sighed and hesitantly tip-toed to the car, only to find it locked. The busty woman shook her head and make a little snap noise with her hand, telling the one with the car keys to unlock the door. Kaito pulled the keys out of his shorts and clicked the button with the gaint unlock symbol on it. As soon as the car blicked twice, a nervous hand came up to open the door to the backseats.

Laying on her side was the most angelic being Luka has ever laid her eyes on. A princess of the finest, waiting for their love to come by and wake them up from their eternal beauty slumber. The little lady laid on all three backseats, her right arm covering her up her belly. Her left hand was a little under her body but she had it close to her face and in it was a turqoise iPhone playing a song called..

"Just Be Friends, apparently." Luka thought to her self as she leaned over a bit to take a better look. Unfortunately her heels disagreed with her and made her trip over the car step to get the better look. A small fall but if loud enough, the tealette might stir from her sleep and plan to seek vengeance for interrupting dear precious time. Luka was experienced with this stuff though, her practice at home and Lily helped her skill levels to increase tenfold. She caught herself with her arms, just a couple inches above the Diva's sleeping face.

"Oh God.." the maid's whisperings breath escaped when she saw the loving prettiness of Hatsune Miku. They were only a few inches apart, is one kiss okay? "No Luka, you came here to wake her up, not try to seduce a girl.." Her actions contradicted her words, a hand came up to stroke the younger woman's ultra smooth face. One little thing before she woke her up...

Poke. Miku made a little kitty face and yawned slightly, not using any energy at all to try and wake up. All thoughts within the Diva was anything related to business. Luka looked over at the iPhone, now clearly visible to her eye view. Carefully, a hand came up to the tealette's ear and unplugged one of the earpieces; the pinkette put it inside her ear and was utterly shocked. Luka looked up and out the window with a blank, ghostly expression.

"This voice was absolutely terrible... Why would Miku listen to this?" Luka thought bitterly to herself, wondering why a top pop star like her would listen to something like this. Then, something was caught in the older woman's vision: it was a little slip of paper under that had some scribbles on it.

Curiosity peaked in the pink kitty. Slowly, ever so gently, the little piece of paper was pulled form under the iPhone and was now in the hands of the busty woman. On it was a whole bunch of scribbles and chicken scratches, Luka had to squint and strain her eyes to try and read Miku's cacographic handwriting. Eventually it read out: Listen to these versions of 'Just be Friends' and try to find the best voice. Luka shuddered at the thought, no way that this person singing was going to get their chance in becoming a Vocaloid. She tried placing the paper back in the tealette's palm but became crumpled up in the process, creating audible noises.

Suddenly the Diva murmured something murky in her sleep.

"Luka..." A little blush appeared on both girls' faces, a gaping mouth from the pinkette and a little shy smile from the Diva. Her right arm began to come up to her face, it nearly ran into Luka's knockers trying to glide up to scratch the small heated area on Miku's face. Luckily, Luka raised herself a bit to let the hand pass with no detours and watched her crush scratch her smiling, flushed face. "No way.." The pinkette thought to herself,"This is a dream, there's no way that just happened. Haha, yeah, Ashton Kutcher is gonna walk out any second with cameras and we're all gonna have champagne to celebrate a well executed prank." A few seconds passed..

"Come on.. where's the whole Rick Roll thing? ... Troll face flying through the window..?" Luka's blush widened as her mind slowly crept back into reality. This was no dream.. Should she try to take a little peck..? It's not like she'll dislike it, she's just _tsundere_ about it, after all. "No Luka, you're not going to steal a girl's kiss in her sleep." Her mind was arguing with itself, this was a perfect chance, the best in her life and she should definitely take it; or leave her kiss and ignore the best thing that might potentially happen.

Miku yawned a bit, still smiling. Out of the blue, her hands started to raise up in front of her. Luka became extremely nervous, looking over to see the song was over and the Diva was probably gonna wake up for sure.

But.. No, that didn't happen. Small hands wrapped around Luka's neck, pulling her in to a full on cuddle. Miku never told anyone but secretly, she was a cuddler and she absolutely had to have a pillow to hug to in her sleep or else she will be cranky the next morning about getting no sleep at all. She had a secret leek pillow at home, she would always cuddle with it until she fell asleep; and in the morning, the Diva would slyly hide it back under her bed, a place where no happiness will live. The tealette's legs wrapped around Luka's back thighs. It was a trap. There was no way to get out now. The pink hair was starting to mix in together with turquoise pigtailed one, Miku pulled her in so close that now their face cheeks were greeting one another. Blueberries filled Luka's nose and her own Sakura Cherry Blossom scent was mixing up to make an amazing creation.

"So... it's okay then.." one voice in her head called to the other side, maybe the devil side," I mean, come on, she's RIGHT there. Why don't you just take it, Luka? You deserve it, you deserve a big reward.."

"No, Luka! Just wake her up and explain what happened. You are stronger than this!" Angel side of Luka screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping her voice would get past the thick smoke of lust and want. "Just *cough* wake her up *cough cough*!" Suddenly mini devil Luka appeared behind the Angel and started to strangle her with her blood red pitchfork.

"Do it, Luka! Do it!" Devil Luka screamed over Angle Luka's cries of pain and 'Don't do it!''s. Luka nodded into the side of Miku's right cheek and slowly sat up so that their noses would touch. The Diva's snoring breath was to blissful that it was enough to turn the older woman, a hesitant gasp came from the pinkette's lips. Finally, she made up her mind.

The kiss..

This kiss.. was absolutely amazing...

Luka closed her eyes to take in all the loving sweetness Miku was handing out. It tasted better than tuna, it tasted better than all her cooking combined, it tasted like a simple cherry but it was created by God Himself. To the older woman's surprise, the younger woman joined in slightly but that alone was incredible to do in a state of unconsciousness. A victory dance from the Demon Luka and the Angel Luka fell down to her knees in shame. Lips dancing together in perfect symphony, the pinkette couldn't resist but to poke through the younger woman's lips softly with her tongue. About half a second in and Luka felt something awful.

A splitting pain came from her rearend. Pink hair fell to her side as she turned to face the person to so rudely ruined the moment and who was to perverse enough to smack her butt in such a manner. The sly kitty did it in a way so that she wouldn't disturb her princess's beauty rest.

"Oh my.. _Kami-sama._.." Familiar crystal eyes greeted the deep ocean, her blonde hair in a huge tangled mess and her clothes were all sweaty and gave off a horrible body odor. Her hands were rested upon her knees, she was failing to get in some reasonable amount of air to breathe. This girl had no shame..

"Lulu-chan.. *pant* You.. *pant* You forget your.. *pant* Your pocketbook.." Eyes became clouded up from the heavy breathing, the single monocle was becoming foggy up in the hot breathes by the second. An outstretched arm came in Luka's direction, her arm about to give out if she didn't grab the pocketbook out quick enough.

"Th-thank you.. Lily-chan.." Luka took the pocketbook and set in in her pant's pocket securely. "Please don't look up.." the pinkette thought to herself. She realized that it would have been best to listen to the Angel side, it would be a lot more easier and a lot less of a pain from her best friend Lily.

"So-!" Which deity did Luka piss off to deserve treatment like this? I mean, yeah, she just stole a girl's possible first kiss away while in her sleep but subconsciously they both enjoyed it really well. Lily looked up and jumped back, hitting her head against the glass window of their shareed car.

"Wh-wha-?!" The blonde's right hand shot up to catch any blood about to spill out of her sweaty nose. Luka took advantage of this moment and shook Miku's shoulders, ignoring the fact that her hand was caught in both their hairs' and she was jerking and yanking on away at the follicles. Miku woke up with a huge startle, her face was only millimeters away from her maid. The tealette looked around frantically and saw that their bodies were intertwined; she being the hook and was clinging onto Luka like she was with her giant leek pillow. Teal polished fingers unlaced from Luka's neck and her legs came back to her body, accidentally pulling up some of the pinkette's striped shirt while getting back to her body.

The busty woman rushed up to pull her shirt down and away from her best friend's perverted eyes. Miku was cowering with knees up to her chest and a significant shade of red was on her face. Lily jumped up and shook her head, trying to get the blood rushing back into her brain and not out her nose.

Awkward silence...

All three women shifted their eyes. "This is all my fault.." Luka thought to herself, "I should have just woken Miku up like I was told to and I shouldn't have taken Miku's kiss like that.." Then something snapped Luka out of her thinking; out of nowhere, Meiko tackled Lily from the side, both women falling on the hard blackish blue road concrete below them.

"LILY-CHAN! IT'S REALLY YOU!" Meiko shouted in glee, strangling the blonde in a constrictor hug. Tears began to fall from the brunette's face, a huge shock for Luka who has never expected the tough rock to break down so easily. "You wear a monocle?!" Meiko's face represented the ":D" sign, out of a happy shock and a hilarious question. Not seeing her best friend in years and then finding out she's alive. How wonderful, the greatest feeling on Earth.

"M-me?" Blue crystal eyes looked into teary brown ones. Meiko nodded her head as if it was the cutest joke in the world, water flying everywhere on the blonde's nightwear and the tough woman's 'night out of town' wear. Lily uncomfortably scooted back from Meiko, breaking the close embrace they were having.

"H-huh?" Meiko's mood started to revert back to normal, the tears began to dry up into the happy, excited for the bar ones that Luka greeted only mere minutes ago. Lily scooted back again, taking ahold of the brunette's dusty hands. "Well yeah; you! I can't believe it! All these years, I thought you were dead! I can't believe you're alive! I missed you so so so much, Lily-chan! Please don't ever scare me like that ever again!" Meiko's passionate words mixed in with the cheerful crying she gave off.

. . .

"D-do I know you..?" Lily cocked her head, a serious concerned face showed up without a single smile. Lily was never serious about anything, the face she made was appalling and new to everyone.

"Haha! Good one, Lily-chan! Come on..! It's me..!" The tough woman's words started to become desperate, her hope of her friend was escaping their grasped hands. "I-I'm Me-Meiko! Y-you know.. Sakine Meiko..! Your best friend..?" Meiko's voice became more hoarse and raspy, her emotions taking a turn from happy tears to 'please put me out of my misery' depressed tears. The woman's laughter was dying down another notch each second her brown eyes stared at the blank, puzzled crystal ones in front of her. The most wonderful feeling started to feel dreadful and slowly, it began to shift into the worst feeling ever.

"I-I'm sorry.. but.. Luka-chan is my best friend.. I.." Lily didn't know how to let this woman down gently, it was harder than breaking up with the girls she had in her past, that's for sure. "Maybe she has me confused for someone else! Yeah.." The blonde thought to herself only to find out she was speaking out loud and the words traveling to everyone's ears. Even Miku who was sitting on the farthest side of the car seats, away from Luka was hearing the blonde's words.

"Li-Lily.. please.. this is no time for jokes, I'm your best friend!" A mix of agony and uplifting spirits piled up inside the brunette, she had hoped this was just a silly joke the Masuda Lily she knew was playing around with her; just like the good ol' days.

"I.." Lily began with a serious tone, later coughing at her own sudden sadness. "I'm sorry.. uhh.. Sakine Meiko-san.. I just... uhh... I don't know you.." The half and half happy, sad smile that was once on Meiko's face disappeared with a trace. Flows of salty waters ran down her pink, heated cheeks. Suddenly she gripped her teeth, it was noticable that Meiko was fighting back tears and she was still stubborn enough to think this was a big joke. "My b-best friend is Megrunine Luka, she's been my best friend ever since the 4th g-grade.." Lily couldn't stand making a girl cry, it made her feel all horrible and like a total douche bag inside.

"B-but! I was your friend before the 4th grade!" Meiko squeezed their hands tighter together, praying just a little crevice of the Lily was show up and be like 'Meiko! It's been forever!' but no; this never happened. "D-don't you remember..?" The brunette's shoulders were shaking rapidly due to the intense emotion that was being mixed in with one another inside her lower stomach area. She felt like throwing up, this awful feeling kept on boiling and boiling until finally Meiko let out a loud shriek of pain.

"Do-don't play with me like that Lily-chan!" Her head hung low, her voice could reach as far as the mountains. Uncontrollable tears came out of the brown eye's, dripping onto her clothes. That didn't matter though, all she wanted was her cherished best friend from so many years before.

"Why don't you think?! I am your best friend, Sakine Meiko; the girl... you saved from the fire! I am your best friend, we've done everything together, we stuck so close that... that people mistaken us for a couple because we were so close!" Meiko's head refused to look away from the dirty, concrete road below. A small visible puddle of salty tears began to form under the shadow of the brunette's face. Lily shook her head sadly, obviously nothing was coming to her. And this time it wasn't because she was stupid, it was because she honestly couldn't remember anything about her so-called 'best friend from the past'.

"I honestly- No, I swear under God's name I absolutely do not know you.." The blonde looked deep into the brunette's wounded, hurt eyes and into the torn up soul behind it. She tried untwining her hands away from this strange woman but failed as her small tattooed hands were being squished harder together. The stubborn woman shook her head side to side, refusing to let go of her best friend.

Until.. she cracked..

"You.. you don't remember me, huh?" No more hard-headed waters flowed down her face, but now pure and utmost sorrow, melancholic tears dropped from brown eyes, soon crashing down onto the forming puddle. Meiko's voice was unlike any other, a low scratchy voice that sounded like she just came out of a hospital getting news like she had just caught an insane type of cancer and she only has a few hours left to live. Their hands were no longer together, to everyone's surprise, it was the tough woman that let go first and broke away.

Meiko thought back to her memory in silence, remembering all the fun times they've enjoyed together as kids. From the times Lily had nearly killed her pet gerbil, to the time Lily had beat up that bully that tried to take Meiko's lunch money and to the time they made the perfect friendship bracelets..

One was the most important: it was the day she had lost Lily to a fire and she had supposedly died that day..

* * *

-Flash Back: In the 4th Grade, 10 years ago-

* * *

"Ne ne, Mei-chan!" Lily called out over her shoulder, her hands were holding up some test tubes their science teacher was demonstrating but he soon left the room to attend an urgent business popping up last second in the teacher's lounge. She was dressed in a black t-shirt, light blue army shorts that came to her knees, some golden converses that were old and ripped up, and her hair was let down to her upper back and covered up her face like it usually did. Finally, a friendship bracelet she and her best friend Meiko made together on the blonde's brithday. She never took it off, she swore not to ever in her life, Meiko too made this promise to their friendship.

"Check this out! _Sore ha chou kūru da~!_" Lily put a hand up to her mouth to coughed into it. When she spoke again, it sounded like a horrible but insanely identical mimic of their science teacher. "And today, class, I will teach you how to mix these two chemicals." The little blonde giggled and made everyone else in the class chuckle and laugh softly as well. Lily looked over to her best friend Meiko with a confident, jokester smile and eyes that read out 'it's fine, I'm not actually going to pour them together...'

"N-no Lily-chan! _Baka!_" Meiko jumped out of her chair, a hand reaching to try and stop her best friend from doing yet another stupid thing to get themselves in trouble. The reason it was 'themselves' was because Lily would always sneak Meiko into some crazy background lie and she had to lie along with the story, usually failing to fool the principle and therefore they would both automatically serve detention for a week by lying and for the trouble Lily caused. Meiko wore a red v-neck with a flower design imprinted on her back, some black pants that were loose towards the feet, violet sandals; and as the same as her best friend, she too wore the friendship bracelets made out of colourful beads and spelled out 'M. S. + L. M. = BFF's'.

It was funny, they were mainly opposites but somehow they stuck together thick and thin. If one got hurt, the other would help; if one got in a jiffy, the other one would come by right away and help them get out of the trouble; you always call on the other one if you suddenly were in a gang fight outside your school. Meiko was nearly always serious and got high grades while Lily was never taking things seriously and was about to flunk the 4th grade mainly due the poor efforts put into math and science.

"Hey! Masuda! Get back in your seat-" The science teacher came back from his business and saw that his worst student was about to cause another mishap in his classroom. His dark eyes were suddenly focused on the chemicals the small blonde girl was holding in her hand. "Don't hold it like that!" He shouted as he ran over to her direction.

"Wha..?" Lily didn't pay attention and the test tube in her left hand was slowly pouring into the glass beaker in her left. The blonde realized what she was doing and immediately stopped the liquids from mixing together. The glass container started to turn all red and bubbly, her curious crystal eyes couldn't help but stare at the memorizing effects. It was fine though, she placed the jar back on the teacher's tabletop and added some water from the sink to calm it down. And yes, it did calm down for a couple seconds. "Woah, _sugoi!_... Oh, sorry sensei. I just thought I could be the teacher for the da-"

BOOM!

The container within Lily's grasp exploded, glass shared peeling in the shocked blonde's clothes and hand. The chemical mix flew in all directions, the teacher's desk was soaked in this stuff, it also had the range to hit all the students' desks in the front row; even her best friend's desk. All giggling ceased as the explosion went off and blood from the glass shards started to pour out of the blonde 4th grader's frozen cupping hand. She read the label on the test tube quickly; 'potassium permanganate'. It was hard to make out the broken beaker one but soon it came out to say 'glycerin' with a big 'do not touch without proper handling training' right below the labeling tape.

"Everyone get out of here-! NOW!" The old science teacher called out to every one of his students, advising the kids in the front row to not touch the dangerously hazard biochemical that was splattered across their wooden desks. He knew what was about to happen, he needed to evacuate the students and the rest of the school out as soon as possible.

It was already too late. The wooden tables caught fire and the bell chimed throughout the small classroom and through the rest of the school. The kids started to panic and ran out as fast as they could out the slide-open door and out the front school doors, out into the playground, far away from the the pyromania. Meiko's was one of the last to get out, the unorganized rush of people was creating a difficult path for her to get through. One of the boys pushed her down in a mad rush and she bumped her right knee against one of the fallen chairs. Lily saw this and went into action straight away, the bruised brunette was only a couple feet away in front of her anyways, no skin burnt off her nose in lending some best friend help. A familiar hand was held out to help up Meiko, she took the generous hand and got back up on her feet. The kids who were in the classroom minutes ago disappeared out the hall, the teacher trying to get a headcount on them scrambling about the hallways.

"_Daijoubu_, Mei-chan. I gotcha.." A smile as bright as the sun appeared on the blonde's face; she smiled at the worst times but it always made Meiko happy on the inside, her best friend was in fact always there for her when she needed help. Lily's smile quickly erased as she realized the motherload didn't explode yet; the teacher's messy desk filled with flamable wood, paper, and some number 2 pencils.

Without further delay, Lily used all her energy to push Meiko out of the range of the exploding desk, avoiding getting her soaked hands onto the brunette's flammable shirt.

"LILY-CHAN! NO!" Meiko screamed the highest yell she ever did in her lifetime. Before her eyes was her best friend being blasted against the wall, a quick smile from Lily as she mouthed "it's okay, Mei-chan.." before the explosion. Then, the most threatening, evil flame bursted up and swallowed the area of the teacher's desk. The brunette tried to run over to retrieve her opposite best friend but it was no use. Flamed engulfed the front and side desks, a barrier of fire trapping the blonde on the other side.

"It's okay, Mei-chan..." Those words were trapped in the little brunette's head, she would have to decide to either jump in and rescue her friend and possibly die or to evacuate and leave her friend to die while she remain alive and free. No possible way the second choice was going to come true, she took a couple steps back to get a good preset running start before leaping past the Hellish flames keeping her away from her best friend.

A hand grabbed her arm before she could start running a few steps towards Lily's direction. Her teary face jerked quickly to glance at the person manhandling her arm and most importantly; keeping her away from freeing her friend from her fiery cage of impending death.

"Meiko, you need to stick with your class!" A different teacher had their hand gripping strongly onto the brunette's small but tough arms. Without an answer from the disobeying 4th grade brunette, the young man picked her up and placed her on his shoulders in a way where she could only see Lily's disappearing body as they ran away from the classroom. As they got out into the hallway, pure horror strickened the brown haired 4th grader.

The ceiling. The flames had reached the ceiling and was breaking the wooden planks down one my one. It was only a matter of time before Lily was hit on the head with one, a sure death blow if on the head.

"Liiilllyyyy!" A smokey scream coursed though the tough girl's body, her arm outstretched and tried to reach her friend even if it really was no use and they were already about 20 feet away from each other.

*Crack!* The ceiling above gave out and mountains of rubble and debris collapsed upon Lily's unconscious body, flames grazing over shortly afterwards.

"NOOO! LILY-CHAN!" Meiko's screamed became muffled as tears came down to drown her own words. The teacher only ran faster and farther away, the hallway was smokey and it was difficult to navigate through the black-thickened halls. After a few moments, they reached the cloudy daylight from the outside world. The young teacher set down Meiko with the rest of her class but as soon as she burnt up sandals hit the ground, she made a break for it and tried to run back into the burning building and save her best friend. Two female teachers restrained the sobbing rampage's actions and quickly set her back on the grass with her class, the class whose everyone's eyes were fixated upon her. No longer caring, she cried her eyes out, a scene all too new to everyone throughout the whole schoolmates, let alone her classmates.

2 hours have passed, fire department workers had come by about an hour ago. Paramedics took all the unfortunate students who might have suffocated into a deep sleep from the fire's smoke. One by one, they were sent to the hospital but there was something extremely wrong... Lily was on none of the hospital stretchers. Meiko had been sitting on the pavement curb, her eyes crying its last bits of tears into her black dusty hands. The water from her tears and the dusty from her hand began to mix together, soon becoming too horrible smelling and dirty to place her face in anymore. Albeit, she cried into her knees.

It seemed like forever but sooner or later, the fire ceased down and the science room was completely burned down to the ground. The students who were in the class while the fire broke out returned to the room to retrieve what unburnt belongings that might have been lucky and didn't get caught by the horrible fire. Meiko pushed everyone out of her way, the first thought coming to her head was the giant pile of rubble that buried her best friend. She dropped to her knees and frantically picked up some of the fallen pipes and charred up wooded remains of the ceiling and into a neat, separate pile not so far away. Her hands were starting to become scratched up, the ceiling's starry shaped designs were cutting deep into her palms and fingers.

None of that mattered! All she wanted was to know if her best friend was still alive! The brunette's pace speed up and her tear stained eyes scanned the area with a furious agility. No one. There was nothing but a pile of gray ash under the crumpled up ceiling pieces.

A hand tapped Meiko's shoulder from behind. It was a boy of blue hair, wearing a white fleece sweater with ash stains, a small royal blue scarf that wrapped around his neck and was charred at the tips, brown camper shorts that remarkably didn't get damaged by the fire, and a pair of black sneakers that may have possibly been gray or white before the chemical explosion.

"Uhh.. I'm sorry about your best friend, M-Meiko-chan.." His tone was sweet towards Meiko, it was no wonder she's had a crush on him for about a couple months now. Meiko didn't want to cry anymore, she didn't want to look bad in front of him. She quickly rubbed her salty tears away with her forearm and sniffled away any remaining tears that may have traveled down her pink face.

The tough act didn't act last for long, though. In his open palm was something that made the brunette go back into her hysterical state. She didn't want to believe it anymore, this had to be a lie! There is no way Lily, the master of thievery and the ultimate ninja con man, could have died so easily. Brown eyes became very crystal like once more as she cried nonstop. The boy of blue hair was kind enough to lend a shoulder to cry on, Meiko took it without hesitation. Stares from around the room were focused on the crying couple in the far end of the classroom, near the death spot of Masuda Lily.

The weakened tough girl grabbed the item of the boy's hand.

"Th-thanks, K-Ka-Kaito." Meiko stuttered to get her words out, for one, she was crying and two, she was being comforted by the guy she had a crush on. The same guy Lily teased her about for the last few months as well.

Her mind refused to let the information sink in but reality had to hit her eventually. She slowly opened up her clenching hand, the hand with the item she had just received from Kaito.

Their friendship bracelet. The initials became illegible as the fire might have melted down some of the plastic. The string was no long able to stay together, the fibers of wool were black and crisp and even the sight of it made you cringe in pain.

It was no use.. Lily was dead.. she probably burned to death and she threw her bracelet in a safe place to signal her best friend that 'it's okay, Mei-chan...'. Kaito broke down alongside Meiko, his hand stroking the smokey darkened brown hair with his big but soft hands, they were hugging each other at the loss of the beloved class clown...

And the brunette's beloved friend..

May you rest in peace, Masuda Lily...

From that day forth, Meiko swore to be the toughest she could be and protect her friends even if it means costing her own life.

The same way her best friend did her.

* * *

**Review, please? **

**I have no witty excuse so hopefully this long chapter will make up my absence. Thanks for readin'~! :D  
**


	7. Rumble Down Under

**Thanks for clicking my story!**

**If you enjoyed it, please leave a review! If you didn't, go ahead and leave one because I'm trying to improve! D: / :D  
**

**XOX WenRakkoon~ :3  
**

* * *

Mikuo broke into their college dorm without knocking and without taking off his hat. This was a very bad sign.

"Luki~!" A certain teal headed boy said as he hugged his brother from another mother's chest, his voice being muffled up by the brown t-shirt whose sleeves stopped around the elbows. The pink haired boy was sitting on the couch, trying to enjoy some TV when suddenly his best bud plopped himself on the couch and tackled Luki out of the blue. "It's been a horrible day, Luki! I need some help, man!"

"Woah woah woah-! Hands off, bro!" Luki paused..."Did you get in trouble with the government again?" He tried his best trying to scrap off the crying mess on his stomach but failed doing so, the brother of the pop star Hatsune Miku refused to budge from his current position. "Mikuo, please let go of my shirt! You're gonna get it all wet!" Luki complained over the yelps and whimpers coming from the older boy. It wasn't a big deal though, Mikuo was only older by a month but was really feminine and short for his age; making him the automatic weaker, girly one of their friendship. Luki stopped, sighed, and gave up trying to pull off his roommate. Mikuo sobbed softly into his buddy's shirt. Minutes have passed and the tealette sat up, his arm trying to wipe some an annoying sniffle in his nose. Luki's hand shot up to stop him from doing so, another hand reached over on the counter top to pull out a tissue and it came back to make contact with the older man's runny nose. After a few blows and awful noises, the pinkette tossed the tissue into a nearby wastebasket and sat up to look at his friend.

"What happened today, Mikuo? You seem upset." The pink haired man tried to smile but came out looking too forced and almost sarcastic looking. Good thing the younger man was the brighter one of the relationship, the teal haired boy was too dense to figure out things like this. Luki brought his hand up to rub the crying child's head, ruffling up the clean, combed hair. They were both 25 but sometimes Luki was the real mature one and Mikuo was the one that ended acting like a little kid most of the times. Not that Luki really cared, he found his older companion rather cute in a new puppy way.

"Nah duh!" Mikuo sniffed, his voice all sad and his remark was almost sarcastic sounding.

"Well.." Luki looked at him with blank eyes,"... Aren't you going to tell me what's wrong?" This was an awkward position on the couch, Luki slipped when he was tackled and was now flat on the four seated couch, not only that his feet were hanging off a bit but Mikuo was practically pinning him down by sitting on his stomach. Teal eyes were crying ocean amounts of salty water, all falling down on Luki's now soaking wet brown shirt.

"I was at work.." Mikuo spoke through his sobbing face, he had difficulties getting his words out because of the water sliding off the sides of his mouth.

"Uh huh, at the Digital Pizza Place.." Luki finished for him, his ears can't bear the sound of his crying buddy and his lousy stuttering.

"Uh.. yeah.." The teal haired man rubbed his eyes with his arm, cleaning off some of the water droplets still hanging around his cheeks and upper lip as well. "Well I was delivery some pizza-"

"Wow, hey! You got promoted?" The pink haired man tried to bring up his friend's mood but it didn't work when he got his answer.

"No.. my boss was sick that day and I got lucky and filled him in."

"Oh.. Uhmm.. So why are you sad? You got to deliver pizza instead of cleaning the urinals." The younger man chuckled, hoping that his small, cute comment would sink into Mikuo's head and hopefully brighten up his mood. No luck so far.

"When I got to the house, I was all excited, right?" His teal polished nails clenched together into halfly tightened fists near his chest.

"Yeah..?" His pink haired friend had no idea where he was going with this.

"Well I walked into the house like Mario said, because you know, he told me that he always walks into random peoples' houses all the time and yeah, they don't kill him or hunt him down or anything." Luki found this kind of amusing, of coarse Mario would do something like that.. After all, he too comes into their college dorm at times with pizza without even knocking or as much as to ringing the catchy doorbell chime button near their green wooden door. The pink haired man cchuckled a bit, getting a suspicious glare from Mikuo who still wasn't laughing at all.

The younger man coughed into his fist, softly saying sorry and his hands gestured his friend to continue with his rather silly adventure story. Mikuo sighed before starting again.

"I was all pumped and everything!" His balled up fists punched the air above him, his enthusiasm was sure to get the best of him one day. Luki sweatdropped but didn't dare to interrupt his best bud's story again. "I walked in the apartment, like Mario said and in there I found two women."

"Aww sweet! Were they hot?" Luki couldn't help it, he just had to ask. His friend's face became teary once again; from his comment or what the women might have done to him, Luki didn't know. Mikuo took a tissue from the countertop and blew his nose into it.

"Yes! They were downright sexy and gorgeous! But that's not the point!" Luki shifter his eyes away from his friend's glare, only to be brought back into the deep stare when Mikuo grabbed the pink haired man's chin and forced him back into the eye lock. Soon after, his teal fingers unwrapped from Luki's chin and he began to speak once more with a less sadened attitude.

"I uhh.. they were... uhmm.." An adorable fluster came form Mikuo, he wasn't sure how to explain what happened to his best friend without sounded like a perverse old man. He took a moment of hesitation and baffled out his next words, carefully choosing which ones to use in his story.

"I walked in on them... and there was this blonde.. uhh.." One deep breath before quickly muttering out the next set of words," This blonde lady was cupping her hands on another woman.."

"Ah... Ah haa.." Luki sweatdropped, not sure of what to say. "Th-that's okay, everyone has one of those days.." He rubbed the teal haired boy's hair again, reassuring that everything's going to be alright. There's nothing to worry about, after all. In today's society, it's totally normal for gay people to do things like that and about 60% of the rest of society looked at it in a good way. And besides, it wasn't like Mikuo didn't know that Luki was bisexual and had a slight liking for him. It was Mario's fault, his stupid advice scarred the shivering older man for life and there was nothing anyone could do about it. The deed was done.

Luki grunted as he sat back up, with his best friend still sitting on his stomach and had to scoot back to sit on his pants to give Luki enough room to erect his back correctly. Pink polished nails ruffled up the sobbing wreck of a buddy, a small light was trying to get through the rainy thunderclouds.

"I'm really sorry about that, bro." The younger man spoke up softy," You wanna just forget about it with a round of beers tomorrow? I'll even get you your favorite uhh.. leek stew at that restaurant you really like..?" A huge smile graced the older man's lips, a kiddish smile that could brighten up anything; was the perfect sign Luki needed. "I'll take that as a yes." Luki slid out from under his sheepishly smiling best buddy and kissed his forehead. What? It's not normal for best guy friends to kiss each other?

"Thanks, man. I needed that." Mikuo smiled, taking another tissue to wipe away the tears on his reddish cheeks. Luki played his hands through his hair one last time and then went back to watching tv, his sluggish position returning as he took the remote that was left on the coffee table. The tealette sat up and off Luki's pants and skipped merrily into his room as if nothing had happened to him an hour back.

"That boy. Oh goodness." The pinkette rolled his eyes as he watched his friend run into his room like an excited little girl. Best friends will except each other no matter what, a motto Luki always went by.

* * *

The family was in the car, all happily singing to another hit Vocaloids song heard on the radio. Miku, on the other hand, was listening to some prerecorded demos her manager had sent her. Her teal iPhone was visible to everyone's eyes, she had been listening to a new song called 'Just Be Friends' for the last 20-ish minutes. The Australian Railway was on the other side of town, little did she know that Luka had lived nearby the family restaurant/bar. The Diva yawned into her hand, careful not to stretch and accidentally crumple up the paper she had under the iPhone.

"_Yone?_" Each and every member chimed in Miku's 'World is Mine' latest single, everyone except the pop star herself who was too concentrated in business. The next part was the worst, it was the scream that she had recorded.

"Aaaahhh!" Kaito, who was driving, surprisingly had the highest pitch out of the falling singers. He got a silly stare from everyone, even Miku who had heard him through the blasting headphones of awful singers. A little after the awkward silence, the family inside the Corolla started to come back into the song again, Kaito sighed and sweatdropped but shook it off as he sang along in perfect harmony. Yet another success, one song down, more to come on the radio on their personal VocaStation sponsored by SEGA Stations and Crypton Studios.

"_Sugoi! _That was awesome, good job everyone!" Rin high-fived her brother who happily returned the gesture in an instant. The blonde girl was so cheerful and especially perky, excited for the bar experience. You could tell because she high-fived everyone in the car. She high-fived the tealette as well, the same exact teal haired girl she would cower in fear from, the same one the blonde would hide from by holding her breathe in a tank full of sharks. No one had suspicion on Rin except her brother who was taken aback by the high-five between the demon onee-chan and his biological onee-chan. He soon shrugged it his suspicions off and sang along to the ending of "World is Mine" and the shared beginning verses of "Trick and Treat".

Miku sighed, becoming more tiresome of the song on her iPhone and obviously not wanting to play along with her Vocaloid family. Slowly she found herself drifting off from the reality world and into her little dreamland, the first thing that came to mind was her new maid they hired only about two days ago.

The Diva's turquoise eyes closed, her ears still listening in to the song playing the album full of test singers trying out for CV03. Only a few moments until she entered her never ending seas of leeks and music sheets, everyone in her hearing range ignored the sleeping girl in the backseat and continued to sing their heads off. Rin and Len glanced over to the sleeping princess of the world and thought to each other telepathically "We shouldn't disturb her, she's probably thinking of her feelings again.." They looked away from the sleeping 16 year old and sang back in with their favorite Halloween song, a perfect occasion for a certain holiday coming up.

* * *

The Diva woke up in a bed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes with the notch of her index fingers, she saw that her clothes were slightly changed from her party wear she had a few seconds ago. Strange. Instead of the nightly party wear, she was in her more loose pajamas. A black tank top with, to what seemed all the vegetables in existence being imprinted in all directions- on the back and front of the shirt. Her sports shortie shorts came up way past her upper thighs, white lines came down the side of her thighs as a type of design. If you stand far away enough, it looks like she was wearing panties and not shorts. She looked around the room she was in, not used to the new surroundings. Her hair wasn't in the pigtails everyone knew her for, no; the teal locks of hair flowed down her back and down the front of her shoulders. For the lazy looking style she was in, the Diva still pulled off a beautiful and adorable charm. Her turquoise coloured eyes wandered around the small, yet comfortable room.

It was a nice reasonable sized room, red velvet sheets on a soft woolen bed, the pillows were calm eggshell white colours and there were two placed on this single king sized bedroom. The window view showed the greeting lights of Tokyo city, a giant balloon float Godzilla was visible as well. This sight made Miku giggle slightly. The tealette got off the soft bed and walked over to the window. Down below were the people of Japan, every one of them doing the usual things of their days, whether running some errands or heading off to their jobs. They looked like ants from the high point, Miku never felt so tall before. She suspected she was in a hotel, way up high so that she may look down to the people. The lights were turned off for some reason, but that was alright because the lit candles on the bedside table were giving off enough light for the petite woman to see about the small area.

A light flickered behind the Diva, catching her attention faster than she was with leeks. There was a bathroom door in the corner of the room with its hinges slightly open, the lights inside were flickering on and off quickly. Miku cautiously walked towards it and then it was turned on and stopped in its position. Her petite ears heard someone on the other side, a voice anonymously familiar. The 16 year old quickly took action and hid behind the soft velvety bed, waiting for the mysterious person from the bathroom to emerge. The light was flickering once again then shut completely off. Out walked the person. Her eyes searched the room, looking for a certain teal haired pop star.

"Hey Miku-chan, you feeling okay?" She asked Miku who was still crouching behind the hotel's bed. The woman wore an expensive white lace bra and extremely bright neon pink shortie shorts similar to Miku's design, with the white lines down the the side of her thighs and an elastic rippled waistline coloured also white. It was so bright that it seemed to be glowing in the dark; but in reality, it really wasn't. Miku's eyes ogled the incredibly generous proportioned mounds of flesh beneath the white bra, but in the back of her mind, she wondered what had happened to her shirt. Teal eyes' stare cut off and met with the deep ocean blue ones, a sigh of relief escaped the younger woman's lips when she saw them. Miku got out from behind the bed and plopped herself on the bed like a lazy potato. She just laid there with an arm covering her stomach and the other grabbing the TV remote left on the bedside table, right near the candles still lit.

"Hey Miku, are you ready?" She asked, catching Miku off guard.

"Uhh.. did I do something wrong?" Miku asked carefully while channel surfing through all the networks Japan offered her. Nothing was appealing so far so her teal polished thumb clicked the on button that also worked double as a off button. The older woman of pink walked towards Miku's direction, claiming a spot on the bed right next to Diva. "Are you ready?" Luka asked again, more mesmerizing this time.

"Am I feeling okay? Huh... uhh... I guess I feel fine? Why do you ask?" The tealette sat straight up, starting to feel uncomfortable with the pinkette's face being right next to hers. A blush appeared on the pop star's face but it was too dark for either of them to see. Nothing seemed to be off, unless you count a couple seconds ago when she was hiding behind the bed. She seemed to be ignoring the pinkette's questions. "Yeah.. err.. I'm fine, don't worry about it." She smiled sheepishly and looked away from her maid, trying to conceal the blush invading her face suddenly.

A little movement stirred from the velvety bed, Luka was probably getting up to get some water but then a hug from behind was felt by Miku. She looked behind and saw the busty woman hooking her arms around the petite's stomach and waist. The tealette heated face became more hot, the soft hands laced around her just felt so bliss. Her back became straight, unused to embraces like these. "Miku-chan.. I asked you.. Are you ready?"

"D-Don't call me 'M-Miku-chan', Luka-!... I.. I told you this already." The younger woman avoided all eye contact, not wanting to drown lovingly into the deep ocean. Luka from behind nibbled softly on the Diva's right earlobe, obviously trying to start something. "H-hey..! N-no!" Her voice meant to be strong and demanding came out sounding weak, like she was succumbing into the moment and persuading Luka to continue. The tealette sealed her mouth together, restraining the feeling from within to escape. The pinkette shortly gave up, finally giving Miku not enough time to relax her tensions. Too bad for her, it quickly came back when she felt light butterfly kisses on her neck.

"You sure.. I can't.. say your name?" She spoke in between kisses, they both could tell that she refused to stop landing the light butterflies on the tealette's sweet neck. Burning fires lit inside their stomachs, a zesty, lustful feeling taking over the older woman. On the other hand, Miku didn't give in too easily, she still stood high and mighty in her sitting position. Luka too, was persistent, her tongue running up the younger woman's neck sexily, loving every inch of the pop star's skin. It traveled up her neck and up to the side of Miku's right cheek. Luka's breathe flew in the nightly air surrounding them, finally causing Miku to create a sound that was like a gasp and moan combined; true pleasure to the pinkette's virgin ears.

"Miku.. do that again.." Luka whispered into the younger woman's ears dominantly. Miku shook her head furiously, she didn't know what demon took over her and made her to create such a noise. Long legs wrapped around the tealette's waist, she was trapped within Luka's man-made, cherry blossom scented cage. A breeze was felt behind her, a uplifting feeling in her stomach was also detected. She widened her eyes as she saw that she was pulled backwards by Luka, they were now both laying on the bed, the pinkette being the one under the teal hair and the petite-like body. Luka took in every scent of blueberry in Miku's hair, the smell intoxicated her nose and made her head feel swimmy and free. This didn't last long though, Luka got out from under Miku and pinned her wrists down to the bed, the older woman was now the dominant one and was 'top'; literally. The pinkette straddled the pop star's legs, not giving any route of escape.

"Okay.. Say my name, then..." Luka said in a sly, hungry voice.

"Luka..." Miku whispered, her face not succumbing to the lovely situation before her. She looked away discretely, exposing only the side of her head to Luka. The busty woman leaned down a bit, taking the oppertunity and breathed hot air on the Diva's neck. She came up to her ear, blowing softly behind it to create a sensational tingle down her spine. A wonderful, heated chill, as they say.

"Say it again." She commanded. Miku didn't even try to hesitate, the voice of her maid was just so seductive. How could she try and fight it? The tealette felt so confused, wanting it so much and yet denying it like Meiko's horrendous cooking. Alas, she couldn't fight the feelings all at once.

"Luka..." She managed to say squeakily, the heat was too much for her and made her voice all dry and cracked up. Her mind didn't know whether to find this arousing or completely wrong. But that wasn't the issue, the problem is that there was a woman with a body that she'd kill for was floating barely centimeters above her own.

"Scream my name, baby." Slender, pianist fingers intertwined with the small, fragile ones beneath with a rather forceful push. Without a second's delay, Luka neatly sunk her teeth into the welcoming earlobe once located at the tip of her nose. Giving out small treats and nibbles, Miku had never been so aroused in her life. Or better yet, she never expected it to be with another woman to do such wondrous magic on her body.

"L-Luka!" Miku moaned, her eyes shot wide open, as if a wildfire has suddenly broke out from the lit candles nearby. Oh how she realized, the candles complimented the mood perfectly. A deep burning fire laid in her core, right now she did feel like she was on fire. The pinkette raised herself and looked deep into Miku's teal pooled souls, she described the young one's eyes to the beautiful, glistening stars from heaven. Even though they have yet to start anything considered extreme, they both panted like they have achieved their climaxes already. Miku looked away, flushed face feeling hotter than it usually should be. It was running a high fever but this was a magnificent heat that traveled all over, her face being the main target and even... "down there"...

Luka took fancy to this, it seems like her plan has worked and now younger woman beneath is all hers.. Her pink hair was trapped all views, the only window in sight was the deep ocean eyes and the womanly face that belonged to pink haired smiled a small, amateurish Cheshire cat smile and gave the tealette a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. Teasing, well played.

"Luka.." Miku whispered again out of halfly out her heart's willpower and her brain's willpower. The tealette's head lifted upwards a bit, wanting a kiss desperately. Luka didn't object to her pleas at all and gave her a plump, dreamy kiss that felt too real. A magical feeling is what Miku described it as, a kiss that she wished to have lasted forever but it was a shame it didn't. Instead, her hands became loose and she hooked it around her lover's neck, her legs getting away from the straddled ones and wrapped behind the back of the pinkette's thighs. Soft purrs and breathes mixed in with one another, a delightful sensation that was too good to be true. A tongue feeling all too real poked in her mouth slightly, ready to travel around the Diva's mouth.

She felt hands go down to the tank top's "sleeves", her mind expected Luka to pull them off and they could continue this hot, steamy night without a single care in the world.

Everything was perfect.

Until Luka started to shake Miku's shoulders..?

Then hit Miku.

"Dammit! It was a dream!" Miku thought to herself, slapping her mind mentally for she was getting too attached to this woman. Not only did she appear in her life, now she was infesting her private dream world as well. Intimately.

* * *

Miku's eyes shot right open abruptly. There, right in front of her, was a certain pink haired woman, the exact one she saw in her dreams and while in the same intimate position. The tealette stood there for a couple seconds, staring stupidly into Luka's eyes only millimeters away. Her face turned into the brightest shade of red, the Diva scooted back to the farthest side in the car, her knees running into the older woman's breasts when she pulled her own petite legs to herself. Their eyes were still connected but soon disconnected when a there was a loud thud right outside her promotional Corolla.

"H-How da-dare y-y-you?! You infiltrate m-my life and now you tr-trespass my d-dreams?!" Miku shouted, not thinking straight. Luka gave her an appalled expression.

"What did she/I say?" Miku and Luka both thought at the same time, both women blushing furiously.

Miku had hoped it was Meiko who had woken her up like the usual but no; the brunette was on the road outside the open door.

Wait...

What?

Meiko was balling her eyes while clinging onto a new woman, someone Miku has never met in her lifetime. Luka turned away from the tealette, something the Diva has never seen before and let's just say she didn't like the lack of attention from her maid. The main focus was on this blonde woman and the crying brunette, something Miku just had to see for herself.

* * *

After the Horrendous, Heart Wrenching Scene...

* * *

The Vocaloid family and Luka were now sitting in the bar, ready to order. Lily left a few moments ago, her clothing wasn't fit for the evening and plus she didn't want to create awkward moments with the brunette and the rest of them, not after what disappointing emo moment they shared in the parking lot. Meiko was still depressed and moping, they all knew she was probably going to drink her problems away with endless loads of alcohol and chicken wings.

Rin and Len ordered the fruit salad in unison along with two drinks of banana orange mix, baffling the waitress as she struggled writing down the order at once. Meiko ordered 5 mugs of their strongest beers, the special extra spicy buffalo wings, the 24 piece meal all to herself. Kaito ordered regular water with the menu's special ice-cream sundae, most likely sharing it with Meiko even though he didn't want to share his icey treat with others; but he took this an acceptation. It's a fact that ice-cream helps out sadness, isn't it? Miku ordered the most appetizing thing on the menu, the one that read out 'leek stew' in green letters along with a strawberry slushie. Luka was probably the fanciest one out of all of them, her choice was a tuna salad with luxurious red wine imported from France, year 1990.

The blonde twins didn't even wait for their orders to arrive, they took their loose change of 500 yen bills to go play in the arcade section of the restaurant, stars filling their eyes with glee and excitement. Their choosings consisted mostly of Dance Dance Revolution- Vocaloid edition, of coarse. Who else could beat them in their own songs? Unfortunately, die hard fans defeated them miserably in games of 'Meltdown', 'Servant of Evil', and the one they were mostly ashamed losing to; 'Roada Rolla'.

Meanwhile, the older Vocaloids chatted away in their booth located in the corner of the gigantic Australian themed family bar. They talked of all sorts of things like favorite past times, favorite activities to do, things they enjoyed doing on the weekends, their lives at home and away from the public, and so forth. Luka laughed and cheered at the silly comments Kaito made about Meiko's housewife lifestyle no one knew about. The tough woman smacked him across the head, her blush taking away from her manly look. Kaito was sobbing anime waterfalls in the booth corner where Rin and Len used to sit. Meiko sat next to Luka who sat next to Miku who sat on the outermost seat of the booth, so that she may run to the bathroom anytime if the food tasted like disgusting, crappy vomit. Across from the tealette were Rin and Len who were not vacant at the time, and then the twins sat next to the ice-cream fanatic older brother Kaito.

The orders arrived on time, Rin and Len coming back shortly after their horrible loses with mystified expressions on their faces. "How did we.. lose...?" They muttered together as they climbed over Kaito to get back in their seats. Everyone's mood seemed to have brighten when their food were set in front of them, even Meiko and Miku who just had the most traumatic moments of their lives barely 15 minutes ago. Meiko instantly took the beers and chugged them down her throat, no buffalo wings were given mercy. Kaito dug into his ice desert and enjoyed every spoonful of the vanilla and chocolate. Rin and Len were no different with their Vitaman-C packed fruit salads and slushies. Luka's tuna salad was dropped off in front of her, she thanked the waitress for the wonderful manners. More wine was poured into her glass from a wine decanter, the pinkette once again thanked their server. Miku's strawberry slushie was placed in front of her, the Diva immediately took a sip to test if it wasn't the wrong flavour. It was strawberry alright, the best type too, the ones that grew in the best of the seasons; this time around.

Everyone started to dig in, everyone had their food to eat. All except for Miku.

"I'm very sorry ma'am, but your food is a high quality class and you have to wait for a few more minutes." The waitress said solemnly, she obviously knew who Diva was and she was afraid of displeasing the all powerful Hatsune Miku. To her relief, the tealette merely nodded her head, giving an answer of understatement. No one payed any attention, they all chowed down into their food. Luka looked over to her beautiful princess, worried that she might be starving. Miku caught her stare. They both looked away flustered.

"D-Don't worry about it. I'm actually not that hungry. I can wait. And maybe when they arrive, I'll be hungry." She said while waving her hands apologetically. The pinkette kept an eye on her but trusted her words. In response, she nodded her head and went back to the tuna salad. Luka looked to her left and at Meiko.

"She sure had an appetite." Luka thought to herself, letting off small giggles every time the brunette scarfed down another defenseless, hot sauce slathered chicken wing. "Looks like the family is having fun." She took a drink from her wine glass and looked about. Kaito enjoyed his icecream as much as he enjoyed life, Rin and Len mixing their fruit salads together to make an even bigger combination. They looked like they were having a blast.

* * *

Many... Many wine glasses and sake mugs later.. (10 minutes)

* * *

"Singing oooaaaahhh~ I love you, oooaahhh~!" Meiko and Luka sang together in perfect unison, both faces flushed with alcohol intoxication. The blonde twins clapped their hands to the beat of the song, a simple beat of 4/4. Kaito was still eating his icecream, his mouth filled with it. He laughed every time Meiko missed a note or slurred up a word completely, the mouth full of icecream would try to stay closed but would snap open and fling some of the frozen dairy products on his clean navy blue shirt. Miku sweatdropped whenever Luka sang a line in solo, not because of her voice; her pitch was amazing but the lyrics were too... weird. There was occasional hiccups here and there but other than that, they sang awesome together.

"You're way to young for me!" Luka sang out loud, her voice echoing in their small booth. She took Miku's hand and held it closely to her chest, catching the tealette off guard. "But I don't mi- *hic* mind~!" Miku didn't know whether this was her drunken state talking to her or the maid she knew was singing to her, either way, it made her face blush intensely. With the older woman's hands still holding onto the Diva's, Luka swerved left and right in her seat, creating both women to swing sideways. Meiko clapped her hands like a maniac, her laughter was cheery and sweet and no longer depressed and suicidal.

"Don't say maybe; just be my lady! Don't need to hesitate, 'cause you'll be fine~!" She sang into the younger woman's face, wine infected breathe made a strong impact on the tealette's nose. Although, for some reason, she didn't pull away. She just sat there and let her maid sing to her. Because secretly, they spoke the feelings of Miku's heart but she was too unused to it and didn't know how to express it.

Finally, a male waiter came by with a fancy-looking pot with steam blowing off the top. He set down a shiny clay bowl in front of Miku and poured some leek stew from the ladle.

"I'm sorry for your wait, madam, here is your order." His accent was funny. He worked in an Australian eating establishment but yet he spoke with a French accent. Whether is was fake or real, the family didn't know. Maybe he failed geography class or something, his age looked like he had recently gotten out of highschool. "Please enjoy." He made a bow, his hair flipped forward a bit as he did. Then he left, without another word.

Miku had some trouble with her food, she never had leek stew before thus she became more and more frustrated each piping hot spoon that came up to her lips. Luka made light giggle at the 16 year old's adorableness, her mind deciding to either let her be and enjoy the show or help the poor girl out. Devil Luka from her conscious was shot down by the Angel's pistol, she knew the consequences that would happen if the pinkette listened to the sex-craving demon inside her.

Luka took the spoon from Miku's hand and dipped it in the stew then bringing it up to her lips to blow a small, refreshing breeze over it to cool it down. The maid brought it to her master's lips, waiting for an entrance. The tealette knew her hand wouldn't stay there forever, after the all that wine she'd induldged in her system. Miku made up her mind and sipped the spoon... but on the wrong time. The hand backed off a little from the wait and spilled on the Diva's lips and down to the hem of her shirt, a small gasp of pain from the hot liquid splashed on lower parts of her face and on the expensive articles of clothing. The pinkette was quick to think on her feet, she searched around the table for some napkins but there was no sign of a dispenser or anything.

"What type of restaurant is this? This is absurd, a place with no napkins! You have to be kidding me!" Luka thought sourly to herself, she was nearing to file a complaint on the Australian themed eating establishment but her mind remembered the flustered pop star sitting next to her.

It was now or never. The pinkette silenced the whimpering with a lick on the Diva's lips, cleaning off whatever ingredients was put put into the stew. Everyone's eyes stared blankly and awkwardly at the pink and teal couple, thinking Luka may have pushed her luck a little bit today. Oh well, she was sort of drunk, maybe she could use that as an excuse.

"I'm sorry, Hatsune-sama... I uhh.. I'm drunk... And uhh... You had something on your face." Deep ocean eyes shifted away discretely as she has yet stolen another kiss from the innocent yet _tsundere_-like teal haired girl. "God, I'm such a terrible person, please forgive me..." She thought in a melancholic fashion to herself. Rin was about to say her opinion, her mouth ready to say something "smart", but then a waitress came by to speak with the members of the booth, appearing completely out of thin air. She startled Miku, who was still sitting at the farthest end.

"G'day mates! How's about you and I go on a trip in the wild safari n' Outback?" This woman was terrible with the accent, so fake that it may even sound real in some sort of backwards psychological way. "We're gonna go watch the main event of the day! Ready, tigers?" The waitress mainly looked at the blonde twins who were nodding their heads excitedly as if they were as if they wanted getting a brand new road roller for Christmas. She didn't dare look at the Vocaloids mostly consisting of older members who wouldn't understand the sheer awesomeness about to unleash inside the family bar.

The woman made a pose and behind her were marvelous fire dancers, low and behold. Rin and Len clapped their hands like all time fangirls, taking in every fascinating trick, dangerous flip, and spectacular spin. The dancers were wearing a tribal shirt that worded 'Australian Railway!' across the chest and pants in every design possible, they all held onto a torch that was lit on both ends. Miku started to regret sitting on the outer seat, the fire was too close for comfort. The Vocaloid family plus Luka marveled in awe as they did suicidal tricks and back flips while holding onto the flaming sticks. The men were on one side and they threw their torches in the air, only to be caught by the women jumping upwards to catch it in their free hands. They all made remarkable landing and not a single hair was burnt nor a millimeter of frabric was charred and or blackened. Soon, they all exploded and dispatched in every direction, only to create shapes with the running fire torches. Clapping and cheering came form everyone in the family bar, from the kitchen to the tables, that was also including the Vocaloid table who were whistling in new found amazement. All except Miku who couldn't whistle, she clapped loudly for them instead.

One by one, they came back into their spot in the middle of the center stage and threw their torches in the air, everyone trying to grab a different one that different belong to them. Women from the other side of the building gasped, pyrophobic from what Luka suspected. They did a marvelous job, each one getting a new torch and once again they did flips in every directions, this time greeting people of all the tables. One girl came over to the Vocaloid table, her hair was a unique, strange colour; the colour green, it was contrasting her pale/alabaster skin toned face. Her shirt was made in the colour orange with a carrot sticked near her nametag. 'Gumi' is what it spelled.

"Oi! I'm Megapoid Gumi! I'm your Australian tour guide today; see anything you like?" Her accent was a lot better than the last that spoke with them earlier. Gumi smiled whilst having her eyes closed and twirling the fiery torch like a pro, trying to impress the family she thought was yet to be another normal one. Once she opened her brilliantly emerald green eyes, she had nearly dropped her torch onto the carpet below her. "N-no w-w-way! Yo-you're Hatsune M-Miku!" She pointed at the Diva was the brightest, stupidest smile. A feeling like no other filled up her heart and her stomach, she was a big fan of her works and one might say she was a Miku Miku Fanatic. The 16 year old smiled sheepishly and waved a small hi at her fan, surprised she would get off key from her twirling torch friend and would most likely messing up the performance.

"Isn't this the girl Lily-chan is dating?" The pinkette smiled at the thought and at the adorable young green haired girl. It was no wonder Lily liked her, she looks really optimistic about everything and Luka saw that Gumi was also a big fan of Hatsune Mi-

No words could even begin to describe the feeling Luka felt when this horrible scene was played before her eyes. Gumi had grabbed the back of the Diva's neck and pulled her into a loving kiss, a giddy fangirl smile plastered itself on the green haired woman's face as she claimed Miku's technical first, conscious kiss. The pinkette felt a huge rip from the bottom of her heart, it was then replaced by a uprising anger beginning in her lower stomach. It rose quickly and came up to her lungs, she wanted to scream at this... this green haired girl with the name of Megapoid Gumi! The same girl Lily calls every night to say mushy things to! This information was discovered when Luka 'accidentally' stood by the doorway and listened in to their lovey-dovey talk, because she wanted to see Lily's soft side, a side the blonde friend never showed anyone and hides it with her jokester personality. Gumi had no right to do this, even if she was a fan; it's also because she was already taken, that unfaithful cheat! They didn't even met fully yet and she had the nerve to... to...!

Instinct took in. The infuriated Megurine Luka had erupted and yanked the top of Gumi's hair in a fist, pulling her away from the pink kitty's master. Without a second for Gumi to react, Luka grunted as she had punched the fangirl with all her might, right square in the middle of her nose. It was if a giant record scratch was played loudly throughout the family bar, everyone including the Vocaloid family members stared looked up frighteningly at the angered pink haired woman. A table in particular found this scene too much to handle and started to get up out of their seats. One of the two men hesitated though, not wanting to cause more trouble to the fire dancers so in the end, they stayed in their seats for at least until the right time.

Gumi looked up and scanned the area as if she had amnesia, then turned when a flash of memory hit her. She became dumbfounded by the pinkette's reaction to a silly little kiss. Small streams of blood was trickling down her nose, her pecker slightly ajar to the left from the immense impact. Her eyebrows furrowed, her teeth gritted together as she was walking backwards.

"That's right, bitch; you better back off! Fear the mighty and all powerful Megurine Luka!" Luka stood up from her seat with a teal index finger pointing straight at the green haired girl, her normal voice amped up the a voice of the gods and boomed in the corner area of the restaurant. All eyes were focused on the pink haired woman who had just assaulted one of the workers, they all were not sure what had caused the angered one to rampage out of control. Gumi took a few steps back, looking like she about to retreat but with a furious expression on her stern face. "Don't you ever touch her again, you freaking whore!" The pinkette yelled with fists behind her back, straight at the Australian Railway worker's face. She had jumped out of her seat and her gorgeous body was in front of Miku, not letting Gumi even as much as look at the pop star.

That did it. Gumi took a few more steps back and sprinted into a full on charge into the direction of the pink haired enemy. A crash was auible enough to be heard on the other side of the crowded streets, packed full of loud business workers yapping away into their cellphones. The greenette had tackled Luka mercilessly onto the tabletop, the food spilling on the Vocaloid family's clothing, even the hot stew that landed on Meiko and Miku. Gumi sat on top of the pinkette's stomach, one hand clinging onto her throat and the other punching repeatedly into the maid's face. When the younger woman's small fist was about to punch a fourth time, Luka used her ninja powers to stop the fist from hitting her black eye again. She twisted Gumi's wrist in a way that it looked upside down. Gumi screamed an agony for her right hand was now broken; but this was no excuse, her fighting instinct didn't back down at all. The one strangling the pink haired woman's throat let loose and picked up a fork that was placed inside the empty fruit bowl which had either belonged to Rin and Len. Just as the fork came crashing down towards Luka's neck, her quick reaction senses kicked in and grabbed the other wrist, preventing the fork to come down any closer. The fork was about three inches away from the sweaty neck, the victory so close that Gumi could almost taste it. The utensil traveled back and forth in the air, drifting from one inch away from Luka's neck to four inches away.

It was a struggle that meant life or death to the pinkette, adrenaline gave her energy to keep it from landing on her neck for now. Just as her energy started to drain low, a man with long, luscious purple hair appeared behind Gumi and grabbed her from under her armpits. Gumi didn't want to let go the her enemy, all she wanted right now was the colour of the busty woman's blood. Meiko snapped out of her depressed state and ran behind the purple man's back to help pull the pissy green haired girl off Luka. It took a few moment but finally the young woman's grip on the older woman became loose and the trio fell backwards onto the carpet. The torch that blew out minutes ago, due to the burst of of sprinting air pressured upon it, was in sight. Luka quickly grabbed that wooden object and smashed it against Gumi's bloody face. Her black high heels dug its way into the green haired girl's chest, rib bones could be heard cracking if close enough. Gumi snatched her arms back and away from the purple haired man and clutched onto her orange shirt, painful tears swelling up in her emerald eyes.

"I'll kill you, you fucking bitch!" The young woman roared as she kicked Luka in the stomach. Hard. The pinkette slouched over and covered her stomach with her arms, dropping the charred up torch in the process. The deep ocean blue eyes suddenly became animated, tears fell from her eyes and blood was being coughed up from both the brawling women. All this for the love of Hatsune Miku. Luka stumbled backwards a few steps from the impact and ran into their designated booth, a rattle that shook through her back. Kaito was holding onto the twins, not letting them interfere with the fight in any way. Miku was crying for some reason, a sudden feeling was being felt inside her heart that was unbearable. Her teal eyes just couldn't take the pain of seeing her beloved maid being attacked by this carrot girl that took her first kiss (she was not aware that the kiss from her dream was real).

"Luka- NO!" Miku reached out her gernerous helping hand, only to be yanked back by Kaito. The blue haired man shook his head furiously, he knew what would happen if the Diva were to get involved. Bad things; very bad things. Bad things like the whole bar getting into a fight, it could wind up in Top Pop magazines and ruin their careers forever. Luka heard her name being called out, her head spun in a 90 degree turn right to look at the crying Diva from a side glance. Yet another tentive trigger blew off in the maid's mind, she stood up jaddegly and hobbled pathetically over to Miku. What was meant to be a hug came out looking like just another woman falling over, in a terrible failed attempt of an embrace. The tealette caught the falling older woman in her fragile arms, tears remain to fall down the petite's face and onto the bloody, razzled pink hair.

Gumi took advantage of this moment and picked up her prop, now serving as her weapong of choice. She lunged towards Luka, pulling her away from the crying Diva's arms with a tremendous force by the top of her hair, the same way the pinkette had pulled Gumi's not so long ago. A loud yelp came from the maid for her hair was litterally being yanked out of her scalp. The greenette pulled her back 3 feet away and watched her enemy fall to the ground whilst her hands gripping onto the head of her hair. "This was the perfect time to attack!" Gumi thought sadistically to herself, enjoying every second of the blood coughing her assaulter spat out.

The greenette made another running start, pouncing upwards like a wild cat with her laying nearly unconcious on the bar's carpet floor. While in midair, the torch in her hand aimed straight for the pretty little pink head she so dispised; target aqquired!

Luka looked up in time to see Gumi about to land feet first onto her stomach. The older woman pre-winced and tightened up her stomach muscles for the landing blow about to happen.

After a couple seconds of nerve-wracking silence, Luka opened her eyes slowly to see why her green haired offender has yet to land and finish her off. Luka's one non-blackened but bloody eye shot right open at the person before her holding up what used to be a chair but was now smashed; broken into hundreds of pieces, all of which were scattered near and around a certain unconscious girl. He had hit Gumi in the back of the head, reaching down to her spine as well. By the looks of it and by comparing the broken pieces of wood, he must've hit her pretty hard. It a sure blow that would knock even the toughest man out, now leaving the green haired girl to rest in a painful, quiet state on the floor.

. . .

"Don't you fucking dare touch my sister."

* * *

**How was that for a cat fight, reow! X3 **

**You wanna hear something funny? My favorite song is Happy Synthesizers and I don't even dislike Gumi. To tell you the truth, she's like my.. 3rd favorite character O_o; Next to Luka n' Miku. :3  
**

**Review, please? :3 I need to know how I'm doing do far.  
**


	8. Bad Night Out

**I'm sorry for being to dramatic in the last few chapters. I'm not feeling all to well and now I'm gonna try to sum up the fight and bring em' wherever else more happy and comedic~! :D **

**School, school, school. -.- that's all I ever hear about nowadays. I wish I had more time to write n' stuff.  
**

* * *

"Luki!" His sister called out happily, still laying like a corpse on the floor with her arms outstretched, as if she were to run towards and glomp her older brother... but obviously couldn't even stand up an inch.

"Babay sister!" Luki said back with equal enthusiasm, outstretching his arms like Luka and ran forward, ignoring the extremely famous Vocaloids. He got on his knees and gave his little pink haired Toeto sister a big bro-sis "long time so see" squeeze. His broken-in-half sister hugged him back like he was an angel descended to help out the cause, happy tears mixed in with her painful ones. Miku looked at the awkward looking, hugging pinkettes with an astonished look on her face. Teal eyes stopped the flowing waters as soon as the chair hit Gumi on the head. It was like a shock wave to her head, cutting off all the potential streams.

"Since when did Luka have a brother..?" Meiko spoke in a muffled voice under the outrageously larger purple haired man. She rose up and away from him, dusting off whatever dirt from the carpet that was on the seat of her pants. He seemed to be knocked out by the fall, he sure was pretty weak. Brown eyes met with the dozed off, blood covered green haired girl who was laying pathetically on the carpet. Meiko stumbled a step or two to the left, her soberness was slipping away into a more drunken state. Once done examining Gumi, the tough woman looked up at Luki and Luka still having their warm, yet bloody hug. She sighed, wishing she could have an awesome reunion hug with her "best friend".

"Since always." Luka turned her head, choking out her words. Luki pushed her head back into his chest, emotionally and physically not done with the hug. What a softie, he is.

Miku jumped out of her chair and pulled Luki off her maid.

"Luka!" She yelled in a hoarse voice. "Luka, I'm so sorry!" Miku ignored the fact that she has flung the pink haired brother approximately 50 feet away, his head smaching against the blonde twins. "Ouch!" The trio yelped in unison, all bunched up in their little booth corner.

"H-Hatsune-sama?!" Luka was in utter shock, for one she wasn't prepared for another death-gripping hug and two; it was from Miku. Miku! Even though her arms were on the brink of breaking, she manage to pull them up and laced them around the younger woman. Luki got up from his state, scratching the top of his head and dusting off the blonde strands that may have fallen off of the twins. "Hey! I wasn't done yet!" The pink haired man roared in a goofy fashion, his smile was meant to be sweet but his voice came out like an unholy dragon. Even though he yelled at the two hugging people on the carpet, his words seemed to be ignored like Meiko's unappetizing cooking skills.

"Luka, I'm so sorry! You're all beat up because of me!" Miku buried her nose into the pinkette's shoulder, newly found tears rolling down her cheeks. Luka wasn't sure what to do, so as a backup, her hands coaxed the Diva's back softly. "I didn't mean it to happen! I'm sorry!" Miku yelled into her shoulder, her tears and Luka's bloody shirt muffled up her voice.

"It's uhh... It's fine, Hatsune-sama. Don't you worry about little ol' me, I'm just happy you're okay. That girl could have raped you, I only did what was best." Luka tried to exaggerate herself into looking like some sort of superhero, her smile was beaming past her beatened face, reassuring the tealette that everything was alright. The one blackeye on her face made her look heroic, the dark and scary mark on her elegant face. Miku merely shook her head like ignorant child. The busty woman found this awfully too cute, even a little too much if that was possible for her. To think, a nobody like her is being hugged and worried for by the famous Hatsune Miku she had met only 2 days ago. In a swift motion, Luka hugged the hysterical tealette in her arms, soothing her wracked nerves. It was a horrible idea from the start, maybe she should have just stayed home for a family dinner instead of going out here and get into an awful bar fight. "Shhhh... sshhh... it's okay, Miku... It's okay..." Luka coaxed the girl's back, whispering soft, melodious sayings into her ear.

"It's not okay! You're hurt now and it's all my fault!" The way Miku was sitting on Luka looked very... intimate. She sat straddling the pinkette's nearly broken ones and her arms wrapped around the blood drenched neck, along with her head being buried deep into the sore shoulder.

Without a moment's notice, Miku pulled Luka into a kiss. Quite desperate at that, similar to the ones in the movies where the guy dies and the girl gives him one last, passionate kiss before they part ways.

"Wh-wha- I d-don't un-under-st-stan-d!" Someone call her therapist, Luka's brain is on the fritz again! Everyone let out a gasp, not just the Vocaloids and Luki, but the whole resturant as well. Slowly, one by one, everyone began to yell rather vulgar things at the madly blushing Diva. Hastily, the pinkette scooted back but couldn't get very far with a certain tealette still straddling her legs. Miku saw what she was doing and pulled her into an even tighter hug. Tears escaped the younger woman's eyes, the teal slowly became a dull, puffy grayish turquoise colour.

"W-wait! Don't leave me!" Miku loudly whispered, conflicting feelings still boiling up inside of her. Did she like her maid more than an acquaintance? Was she even into girls? Where is the borderline glass that was shattered; when did Miku suddenly break that line and decided to get intimate with this pink haired woman? Her mind declaring war with her heart, she was close to passing out.

"What happened to Kaito?!" One girl loudly screeched from the other side of the Australian Railway. Another friend from another corner pitched in. "Yeah, isn't Kaito going out with Miku?" Great. Kaito and Miku shippers. (I have absolutely nothing against them, I actually used to ship them then, I don't know when but I stopped and went into Luka and Miku shipping...)

"Who's that pink haired woman?" A man from the kitchen sprang into the bustling, full-house conversation.

"Why did Gumi kiss Hatsune Miku? Isn't she already going out with another person?" Someone else, maybe another family member of hers walked out of the bathroom and noticed the angry crowds.

"That doesn't matter, everyone! Hatsune Miku is lesbian!" An obvious hater hopped up on the middle stage and pointed down at the sobbing wreck of a girl, who was still holding onto Luka. He raised his fist into the air. "She is frowned upon in our society, shame on the lesbian!" In unison with his buddy, they all started to chant. One table to another, hopping next to the next. Loud, they all were, yelling all this negativity at the poor pop star.

"Freak!"

"Disgusting! Wretched!"

"You people shouldn't even exist!"

"Les-bi-an! Les-bi-an!" Everyone cried out in a chorus, some were saddened by the news, others became confused, but the majority were angry with the news and did not take it well.

One man, bald, big looking guy, about three times buffer looking than Meiko yanked Miku up by one of pigtails from behind. He had some trouble getting her off the new pink haired woman but eventually her arms had to come up to prevent her hair from being pulled out. Literally. Painful tears that ripped Luka's heart out strolled down the tealette's cheeks.

"Why don't we show her a piece of our minds? Who's with me?!" About 98 percent of the restaurant called out yes, the only two percent were the family members plus Luka, Luki, and... a new guy that just showed up.

"D-Don't hold her hair l-like that, you big bully!" A voice about 3 octaves lower than Miku's came out from the shadows.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" The big man's voice boomed at the pathetic protector, nearly knocking him down off his feet. Luckily, he caught his guard and sprinted forward at the burly man. First a punch in the stomach, not really effective. Then a kick in the shin, not even a single flinch. Another punch but to the jaw, this guy was too tough for the teal haired man. The bald man threw Miku into the ketchup dispensers, one big crunch noise before a thud when she hit the ground.

"What are you goin' to do... little man?" The tall dude towered about a good two feet above Miku's fighter.

"I'm gonna be a good big brother and protect my little sister- that's what I'm gonna do!" Mikuo cracked his knuckles, popped his neck, and gave the guy a big whack in the face. Right in his sunglasses. Glass shattered about the carpet area, some black pieces landed on Luka's thighs, the purple haired man's back and in Gumi's raggity green hair. The big man stumbled back a few steps, running into the Vocaloids' table like what Luka had done earlier. He snatched his broken glasses off his nose and flung them into Miku's direction, she let out a small cry when glass shards broke into her hands.

"Mik-!" Luka called out her name with an arm raised dramatically, only to be cut off by the bald man's leather shoe.

"Shut up, freak!" He yelled down at his feet, his force in the leather shoes increasing. Luka cried out once more with great passion, again being stepped on by the big man.

Luki saw his sister getting crushed...

Memories flashed back to the time she told the family she was a lesbian.

Their father.

"You bastard!" He jumped out of the booth, finally giving the blonde twins some air. He stood beside Mikuo in an awesome fighting pose; tiger, while the teal haired man struck the fighting pose viper. They both counted down in unison, confusing the dumb blockhead in facing them. He took his foot off of Luka's face, the blood oozing out of her nose was enough to drive her brother mad.

"3..."

"You'll die for what you did to my sister!" Luki roared ferociously, just like his tiger pose.

"2..."

"This is for Miku!" Mikuo called out past his small tear droplets.

"1..."

"0..."

The countdown finally hit zero and both men launched into animation.

Luki was first to take crack at the jerk. Mikuo crouched down, they both knew the plan perfectly. The pink haired man jumped on his back and took a leap into the air. A loud crash was hear throughout the restaurant, he had pounced the man by getting a boost up from his best friend. Not only did this look cool but this was only super powerful, Miku stood back up and charged at the attacker. Both attacked the large man at the same time, the teal haired man was extremely fast and punched him in the stomach while Luki, who was still in the air, kicked his sister's assaulter in the jaw. The man collapsed, his body crushing half of Luka's legs. Luki made a little spin before he landed, and even though most were on the large man's side, many girls let out euphoric gasps and sighs. He gave none of them even the slightest smidge of attention, they were all against him and his ways. More importantly, his sister's ways.

Luka cried out in pain, her arms were exhausted and on the edge of just dying but she managed to pull away from under the rather fat man. She had no time for this mess, she needed to know if her princess was alright. About four or five wobbly steps foward, still many feet away from the Diva, her arm was then grabbed by a different woman.

"You're sick, you know that!?" A woman with curly blonde hair and orange skin slapped the busty woman across the face, nose blood scattering the both of the womens' shirts. It took a lot of her energy to rip her arm back but eventually the blonde woman's grip loosened out of the pure shock of the blood staining her beautiful white shirt. Luka made haste, running to the Diva with new courageous energy. She immediately fell to her knees, finally reaching her beloved.

"Miku! Miku! Miku, are you alright?!" Well duh; of course she isn't, she was just flung at metal dispensers at 50 miles per hour! The pink haired woman picked up Miku's bloody and or ketchup stained body, pulling it into a desperate but passionate embrace. "Please, don't do this! I need you to stay alive- with me! Please...!" Pain did not matter to Luka anymore, the only real pain as of right now was the torn up, conflicting feeling her heart was going through right now.

Did Miku really love her...?

The hug was short lived as the orange skinned lady came back for seconds. She practically chocked Luka from behind when she pulled on her shirt collar.

"Bitch, you got another thing comin' if you think you can just get your disgusting, vile blood on my expensive white shirt." Long nails dug into Luka's neck, whose words were cut off by a shriek of terror. Luki, who was still beating the crap out of the bald man looked around the room when he heard a familiar voice scream.

"Luka!" Luki's arms released the man from the deathly constricting headlock and he bolted to his crying sister. Mikuo took one last shot at the man before he made his way to his sister as well. The bald man tried to grab the teal haired man's foot as he ran only to be kicked in the face by Meiko with a big, stupid smile.

"D-... duhh... Don't!" The brunette's head was too swimmy and she couldn't find the right words to use and threaten the big guy. So instead, she gave him a generous kick in the face, blood poured out of his nose while she laughed like a birthday clown, all happy and jovial. Kaito sweatdropped, now cowering with the twins on one side of the booths' seats. Everyone had a little bit of action, the scared trio was left in their corner crying away like babies.

"W-wait! Kaito-nii, call 911!" Len had a light bulb above his head when he said that, Rin soon nodded her head, too afraid of using words now. She was scared it might come to life and beat her up, just like the rest of the people in the bar. When she thought this would be a fun experience and how "this was going to be the most exciting moment of her 14 year old life", she was way off. Kaito nodded his head as well, fast. He fished around his pockets frantically, his outcome came out as nothing. He raised his hands defensively, showing them that he had no cellphone with him at the time.

"Luka!" The bluenette had a sudden realization. "Luka took my phone this morning!" His hands didn't seem to catch up with his words, their motions still flailing like they had a mind of their own. Rin and Len quickly reacted in a double panic, they looted their pockets out frantically for their own cellular devices. Len emptied out his pockets; to the point where he pulled the fabric out and lint went flying everywhere. No avail. Rin checked all her shirt pockets, short pockets, and even her shoes where she kept very horrible secrets away from the others.

"I left mine at home!" Len looked up at Kaito and his twin sister, a flush of embarrassment and worry plastered upon his face. Rin still looked frantically throughout her body, the other two looking at her wide eyed, hoping for some possible hope. Rin pulled out the wool beddings out from all her pockets, yet no orange cellphone with cute fruit keychains were found. Out of the corner of her eye, there was a distinct blinking flash. Her baby blue eyes looked over at the mysterious, yet familiar flashes.

It was her cellphone!

The reason it was so familiar was because Rin had her cellphone specially customized to make her phone flash out a picture of her and her brother riding their precious Roada Rolla. It looked like the Batman symbol, there was only a silohette of them and a lot of negative space and light accompanying it as a background. It was sitting on a table near the coin dispenser, she probably left it there when she exchanged their paper money for coinage. The blonde girl used to words and pointed rather stupidly at her beeping device on the other side of the resturant. Instead of using words, she used her mind.

"Len, my cellphone is still in the arcade!" Rin gaped, still looking straight her phone. She did not use her voice at all, her telepathic ability shared with her brother was enough communication. Kaito looked at both of them exchanging awkward looks.

"Where? Where?" Len looked into the arcade hurriedly, he too was using his mind to speak. The older brother Kaito became very aggravated, they were looking dumbly at each other while there is a riot going on. There was no time to act retarded in a crises, you need to make action. And fast. Luka is getting bitch slapped by a woman with freakish orange skin, Luki and Mikuo just got finished beating up a giant brick of a man, and for sure: more people were to come.

"In the arcade! It's near the coin machine thingy!" Rin's outstretched pointed index wiggled around crazily, pointing straight at the ringing device. Who would call her at this time? Well, whoever it was, she was sure to thank them later if she ever got a hold of her cellphone again. Kaito then slapped both of them on the back of their heads, impatient with the strange twin-mind conversation. They both scrunched up their noses from the pain in synch, both took action and jumped out of their seats.

Rin ran right and Len looped to the left. All around, fans and ordinary people booed and hissed at them, in some cases the people threw their food in their direction. Thankfully, Rin was born with a gift of athletics and sidestepped every shot her so called "fans" threw at her. Len wasn't as lucky as Rin but he made up for it in mind power. He examined each and every arm aiming for his head and made a quick calculation, the speed of the arm times the force and direction equals the approximate landing spot. As dodge-rolled the flying outback steaks, half eaten spaghetti, and even some 02 numbered merchandised keychains.

Once they reached the arcade, they both had to take a breather. For a Australian themed eating establishment, this place was blown up in proportion. On the outside it looked to so small and harmless. And on the inside was all Hell, stretching, from what it looks like from the twins' perspectives, a full mile. Rin caught her breathe quicker and took the last bit of strength to stagger over to the table and retrieve her potential saving electronic device. Rin flipped up her phone, it looked like Mr. Kenmochi had recently called him. She looked over at her red faced, heaving brother.

"Remind me to give Kenmochi-san a big hug later, okay?" Rin smiled and began to dial 911. Len nodded his head and smiled back at her. It looks like the situation will finally come to an end.

Maybe not.

What irony. The orange has been Rin's best friend for as long as she could possibly remember. But now, in the hands of homophobes, now flung across the arcade and smashed into Rin's cellular device. She tried to catch the thin iPhone by the keychain but miss-shot. Everything played in slow motion, from when the homophobic boy threw the orange to the part where the 14 year old blond girl screamed "No!" as loud as she could.

Smash!

The screen burst open and the case flew off the phone as if it was nothing. Cracks embedded itself into the glass screen, the designs now representing something as close as a tree's root. Len charged up his energy to throw a well executed _shiryoken_ into the thrower's jaw. The boy knocked out like a light, quickly swept off his feet and fell awfully hard on the dance pad beneath him. Rin dropped on her knees, her bow drooped down as well.

"Father is sooooo going to kill me! That was my 4th phone!" Rin cried dramatically into the sky above her, into the flashing disco lights within the arcade area. "Why, Kami-sama, why?!" She yelled once more. Len crouched down next to his sister to comfort her, she immediately set her head down into his shirt and sobbed loudly into it.

"Now's not the time to be a drama queen Rin-nee..." Len spoke darkly, in a tone he had never used before. He forced her head off his shirt and gazed deep in her eyes. The blonde girl sniffled a few times and wiped off the disgusting waste flowing out her nose. They gave each other a look. A look of no other. RIn stiffened up and regained all dignity and courage.

Shit was about it get real.

"You know what to do, Rin-nee." Len spoke to his sister, his hands resting nicely on her shoulders. Rin did the same and set her hands upon her brother's shoulder. She nodded her head, the bow sitting atop spiked backwards and utmost seriousness. "Un." She mouthed and got up from her crying state and off the cold, hard carpets. Her brother followed her lead, he bent over one last time to pick up Rin's broken iPhone. It could have cut him but he didn't care.

"Call in..." Rin started.

"Roada Rolla..." Len held the broken phone neatly in his palm. Quickly, he flipped the phone over where now they only saw its backside. He used his yellow coloured nails to dig into the phone, some of the broken shards in the front cut his palm whilst manuvering. Once the phone was completely naked and had absolutely no case, no back, and no glass on, Len's baby blue eyes searched around the wires, the green hardrive, and various coloured chips installed. The one button was his target. Only one. In the middle of the green hardrive disk, there was a big, fat, yellow button just being urged to be pressed.

Rin and Len had this specially installed and it costed them a fortune. And by them, they mean their Father, Mr. Kenmochi. It was whenever they were in peril, both twins were to carry their cellphones with them at all times and there would be a button made beneath the phone and casings. It was to call help from a special someone they personally knew. What costed them hundreds was that it was an emergancy button, it didn't require the phone istelf to be alive and operational for it to work. It was a project the phone company and Mr. Kenmochi had been working on, something called "6G".

The twins nodded once more at each other. Pairs of thumbs pressed hard at the button and the button started to blink instantly. It was a cloaking device; their phone. Now their friend will come by and assist them. Of coarse, it's not an instant thing. The steamroller first had to automatically start up its engines and use the built in GPS Navigational System to find the exact location of where the troubled twins were. To avoid law suits and destruction, Mr. Kenmochi and the phone company decided it was best to create a robot within their vehicle and it would drive safely throughout Japan under the correct speed limits and stop at red lights; not to mention avoiding traffic and other cars.

The button on the back blinked several times then finally stopping at the full colour red which now looked orange over the yellow plastic cover. The blonde twins decided to take a seat at the table near the exchanging machine, they both wait patiently for their savior to arrive.

Meanwhile, Kaito and Meiko had a little trouble of their own. While Rin and Len were dodging food bulllets and crying dramatically over a broken; pecurially pressing a little button on the back of a naked iPhone hardrive, Meiko was jumped by several people and Kaito was cornered in his booth by obviously infuriated KaitoXMiku shippers. Two teenaged looking girls to be exact, they looked teenage but in reality they were about 19 and 20. Both girls slapped Kaito as hard as they could, he couldn't possibly hit them back since they were women. Oh Kaito, you are one of a kind knight.

"No man can stop me!" Meiko exploded into a jumping X shape, the two women and one man latched onto her fell to the carpet with a muffled thud. One of the woman and the singel man was smart, oh so definately, they immediately backed out of the conversation they couldn't handle. One unfortunate woman didn't back down, she ran back into Meiko's direction and tried to punch the brunette in the back of the head. Even though Meiko was drunk as heck, she sure was an awesome ninja during this state. "Whoo!" Her arm flew backwards, in a way where the fist is now beside her swimmy head. A perfect hit in the face, the dumb woman fell backwards and crumpled up on the carpet below. She yelped and clutched her bloody nose, the other two dragged body by her legs into a nearby booth to treat the wound.

"Yeeaahh, yeah-heh-heah! You got that right, fear the awesome Sakine Meikooo!" The drunken brunette jumped side to side while her arms struck poses similar to the robot. She seemed to be having fun, striking an excellent thunderbolt pose. Her glee shined best in the situation, her ego as big as her drunk meter. All men cowered in their booths fearfully when tipsy maniac turned in a full 360 degree turn. "Who wants some of this?!" Meiko brought her fingers inwardly, asking for more weak competition. More fun for her, she loved the feeling of being a winner.

Kaito yelled at Meiko from afar, "I could use a little help h-here!" His words were a bit crackled up due to the two young woman strangling him. Meiko saw this and rushed over only to have the privelage to yank the girls' hairdos from behind. They both fliched horribly and brought their hands up and clutched the violated folicles. Both shrieked in kicked, the pain from the hair pulling was absolutely horrendous. Meiko merely laughed loudly, her back bending backwards a little from the sudden uproar. Kaito didn't object to her actions, it was too late many, many mugs ago.

"Don't touch m-" Luki yelled at the blonde offender attacking his sister.

"-Our sisters, Luki. 'Don't touch our sisters'." Mikuo corrected his sentence for he too was also interested into saving his little sister. Miku groaned on the ketchup stained floor, an action that kicked up Luki's, Mikuo's, and even Luka's adrenaline up two notches. Luka instantly sprang up on her feet, it hurt like a million needles but she would do anything for the dying tealette on the floor.

"Three against one? That's not very fair." The orange skinned woman cried out in depair, the possibilities of attacking and coming out with minor injuries were slim. She put her hands in the air as a surrender, all nerves eased up. "Gotcha." She reached into her luxurious blonde hair and pulled out a... a katana? The woman let out a battle cry and lunged herself foward into Luka's bloody path. Luki reacted quicker and jumped in front of his sister, causing him to take the blow. He fell down, the impact of the wooden blade pierced through his fancy black shirt's shoulder sleeves and caused him to lose quite an amout of blood. The pink haired man was strong though, his arm dangled in the air while the other was up to his chest still in a tight ball shape. Mikuo wasn't too happy when he saw his best friend hurt; let alone the rest of the people fighting each other like madmen.

The she-demon brought the sword up to her head, about to slice down through the rest of Luki's shirt and possibly hitting Luka on the head due to the close proximity. Mikuo was about to grab the wooden weapon by the handle and away from the sweet, orange coloured, blonde haired woman but then-

"WwWwrrrRrrRrRRRRyYYYyyyYYyYY !" A loud, obviously angry monster ran through the brick wall, crushing every table placed within the perimeter of the great and all powerful impact. Luckily no people were stupid enough to sit near that side of the resturant, everyone stood back a nice distance away from the fighting and assissted from afar by throwing food and muck at the Vocaloids. All except one, the lovely Sweet Ann was now crushed under the yellow beast.

"Roada Rolla da!" The twins pumped their fists into the air, "Wwwwwrrrrryyyyyyy!" They bent their backs backwards and held out their hands facing upwards, like evil overlords shooting out fire from their palms. They laughed and laughed, clapping in happiness for their helper has finally arrived.

They ran out from the arcade and hopped right into the drivers' seats. There was a neon orange, broken tag on the wheel. Oh shoot, they were still under probation for running all over Tokyo with this baby...

Oh well.

"Fire up the Roada Rolla, baby! Because here comes the Kagamine Twins!" Rin set her foot upon the wheel, pointing in the general direction of the petrified peoples' faces. Len jammed the back up keys from under the seat cushions into the keyhole and twisted it with all his might. An even bigger, terrifying noise roared through the resturant, all the people with food in their hands instantly dropped it and cowered back within their booths.

"Whoo, yeah baby! Taste the sweet metal from under our-" Len booed his voice to the people.

"Big, fat, yellow, ROADA ROLLAAAAAA!" Rin and Len screamed into the air, eyes closed in demonic victory. Their pitch in the "a" escalated about 5 notes higher near the end, just to mess with the people's minds. Were they going to die? Maybe. The blonde twins smirked for they already caught a victim under their vehicle. Rin placed her hand over her forward in a saluting fashion, she bent over the edge to take a closer look at the orange lady. "_Yosh!_ Looks like we got a big one tonight, _imouto-chan!_" The orange addict didn't even look like she was crying before, her words struck fear to even the biggest men, 5 times bigger than her, in the Autralian Railway.

The Vocaloid family hollered with relief and excrement. Finally, a ticket out of this mess!

Luka first to snap out of the rumbling shock produced by the yellow steamroller, her body made quick motions to pick up Miku from the ketchup machines. Luki jumped in to help his sister out, trying to pick up the 16 year old's body by her legs. The pink haired woman shooed him away and after a long stare, the bother knew and nodded his head. She knew what she was doing. She gave him the "Miku's mine. Please, brother, leave her to me. I have to be the one she wakes up with" with deep, passion filled eyes. It took some maneuvering but eventually Luka made the tealette's arms wrap around her shoulders and her legs around the pinkette's hips. Mikuo ran over to help his sister stay upright in the piggyback position.

"Thanks." Luka was about to say but Mikuo said it first.

"What? I should be thanking you, you really helped me out with that big guy and orange woman over there." Luka's head flinched to the side to indicate the people collapsed on the floor. Mikuo kissed Miku's forehead resting on the older woman's right shoulder.

"No, I should be thanking you. I've never seen my baby sister like this before. She's never been more confused and so clear before." Luka's eyes widened at the teal hair boy's comment. What did he mean by that? Miku is confused about what- her feelings? Before she could carry on the awkward conversation with her rebuttal, Kaito and Meiko called them out from the back of the Road Roller.

"Hey, we gotta go now! Haha, don't wanna die here not do I want to attract paparazzi!" Kaito chuckled nervously, hedidn't drink all night, that's why his voice was sober and clear. Meiko was holding onto his arm like a lost kitten, her face resembling a sideways three and she was giggling at the blonde twins fighting over who was going to drive the family home. If she were clear in the head, however, she would be the one driving and not the underage drivers escort the dying family to the mansion. She doesn't want it to be like last time where they rampaged through the city and gave the household a well deserved fine ranging high up in the thousands (US money. If it were Yen, it would be in the millions.). The brunette banned them from their favorite fruit for a good month to teach them a lesson.

"A-ah, okay! Sorry!" Luka bowed her head and took off into the middle seat cushion of the Road Roller. The debate between the twins were finally won, Len was going to be the one driving them home. Kaito asked if he could drive since he was legal and he didn't drink all night but the blondes shook their head due to the fact that it was THEIR steamroller and THEY called it here to help out. The blue haired man chuckled slightly and sat back down in his seat. They'll come back for the Corrolla and BMW later, he was about 80 percent sure of that.

When Luka jumped into the vehicle, she saw that there was no way she was going to sit with Miku behind her. She was enough pain, there was no need for a woman like the pinkette to sit over her and possibly crush the fragile pop star. So instead, when the busty woman sat down, she switched Miku around so that she laid bridle style in Luka's arm and lap. Meiko had to remove her arm from Kaito when the pink haired woman decided to sit in the middle. The brunette huffed but then sighed when she saw the busty woman help out the little 16 year old pop star.

"Let's go!" Len was about to kick the accelerate button after pulling back the stick to make them go in reverse.

"Wait! What about Luki and Mikuo?" Luka called out with her hands holding closer to Miku's thighs and upper shoulder blades.

"Don't worry about us, little sis! I got this!" The pink haired man called out past his shoulder with Mikuo at his side. "We'll be alright, we promise! Take care of my baby sister for me, okay? I know you can do it!" Mikuo piped up, his voice now happy and his face expressed the cheekiest smile. The pink haired woman blushed for her mind finally knew what his words from earlier meant.

Miku did love her.

With those last few words from Miku's older brother, Len and Rin both kicked the pedal and they sped backwards into the parking lot. They smashed some unfortunate cars and luckily didn't run over their promoted Corrolla and Luka's white BMW, Len shifted the gear stick and placed in drive.

"Road Rolla da! Wrrrryyyyyy!" The 14-year-olds cried in gleeful synch. They drove off into the roads of Tokyo, their enhanced adrenaline did their best not trying to go past the speed limit but no avail. They drove a full 200 miles per hour in a 40 mile speed limit zone. On the bright side, they came home in five minutes other than the usual forty minute drive.

* * *

**I love the Roada Rollah! :D **

**Review, please? :3 Thanks *heart symbol with hands because is so messed up that I can't put up a "less than 3" sign* :)  
**

**Oh goodness, I nearly forgot. I'm gonna have to put a postpone on this fanfiction because I have a new story being created. Well, not like stories but like collections of one-shots and maybe some new stories. Idk, maids are kinda silly, I need something more cute and something that'll catch peoples' attentions. I've been watching Chibi Miku and I'm sure I have one picked out =w=  
**


	9. The Past

**Wow. It's been forever guys.**

**I'm so sorry. I've been going through a lot lately.. Being as though my boyfriend broke up with me and then my girlfriend cheating on me, I didn't really feel like doing anything for the past month or two involving anything creative. I've been creating a bunch of small stories though but I don't think they're worth anything so I don't know if I want to post them or not.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next update will hopefully come by sooner than this one.**

**Hope you guys like..! **

* * *

The Past, 10 Years Ago

* * *

"Lily..?" A low, but gentle voice called out her name. It ever so faint, and it was like it wasn't even there.

"Lily...?" It said again, growing a little louder. Some emotion were starting to show, such as concern and sorrow.

"Lily!"

"H-huh? What?" The young girl spoke out in a startled awakening. She looked all over; her serene and white surroundings, her clothing, and most importantly: the strange people around her. Rapists! was the first thing coming to her small, 9 year old mind. "W-who are you guys?!" She said to a distant direction, aiming at the man in white cloak and two people who looked almost like herself but bigger with an exception of the woman being slightly smaller than the man compartment.

"Masuda Lily, I am your doctor today and I'll be here to tell you what happened." He finally introduced himself but he didn't even bother to tell her his names since he carried around a stethoscope with his name card ID clipped onto it. "Now don't worry about anything, you'll be fine."

"I-I don't get it! Wh-what's going on here?!" The little blonde girl cried out once more, her hands clasping up to her slightly charred hair. Her head was in a whizzling whir of a headache, it seemed as though the room around her was starting to spin.

"Honey, please calm down. This nice man is trying to help you." The eldest woman of the room said while her arms reached out to give young Lily a hug in attempt to cope her comfortably. She caressed the back of her hair, the crispy noise agitating Lily's headache even more by the second.

"H-Honey?! Who the heck are you guys?!" Lily practically smacked her mother's hands away, not wanting to be hugged by a total stranger. She looked over at what seemed to be another stranger but was actually her father. He looked down at her, his eyes fulls of concern and deep worry. His eyebrows furrowed, he then looked back over to the doctor's clipboard for the analysis completed for his daughter's brain trauma.

"We're your parents... Sweetheart, do you know who we are?" The woman recoiled back her hand, rubbing the red mark tenderly. The look in her eyes were a mix of shock and terror- horrified that there was a high chance of the "unknown symptom".

"No; that's why I asked. Duh!" Lily barked then crossed her arms in a frustrated fit, laying back on the comfortable hospital pillow, "I'm no honey either." Her father didn't look like he enjoyed Lily's rude behaviour just by the scornful look on his face, but yet he was still worried about his only daughter.

"Her personality hasn't changed a bit but her memory has been shocked deeply due to the ceiling collapsing on top of her cranium." The doctor spoke as he writes down some unknown things onto her clipboard located in front of her bed," Other doctors says she's lucky to even be alive. She's got some minor burns alongside her arms and dominant "chest" area due to the chemical explosion."

Being as Lily was, she took offense of how he called it the chest and not the breast area. She believed the doctor was mocking her due to the lacking of fleshy orbs. Subconsciously thinking back to all the gallons of milk she's chugged and numerous exercises she's tried, the idea of him trying to offend her seemed all reasonable.

"Hey, watch it bub! I can hear you; my ears haven't been burnt off yet!" protested Lily with a rather adorably amusing scowl. This was definitely strange; first you wake up in a hospital bed then you find out these complete strangers are your parents, and then the doctor had the nerve to insult a girl's boobs! The NERVE!

"My apologies Miss." the doctor spoke in monotone, not seeming to give a care to the young girl's retaliation to help. He turned back to Lily's parents giving a remorseful look," I'm sorry for what happened. I don't know when she'll be able to gain back all her memories but for now, I'm afraid all we can do is to give your daughter some antibiotics for the smoke in her lungs and some cream for her burns."

"Oh doctor!" Lily's mother wailed," What can we do to save Lily's memories?!"

The doctor shook his head, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry... I guess all I can really say is you have to start over."

"Wait wait wait.. why does she remember her language and her name and personality? How come she doesn't remember people? Isn't this like a movie, it's too cliche; are we being set up?" Lily's father obviously wanted to believe this was a prank, he was too scared of losing his only daughter. Lily looked up at the chatting three and rubbed the sore spot on her head. A spike of pain shot through her head when she reached the center of all the pain. "Ouch!" she murmured under her breathe, causing her mother to stir with worry.

"No sir, this is serious. Doctors found that she was hit pretty hard on her crown-"

"Well I can see that!" the father retorted angrily, now Lily saw where she got her rather hot tempered personality from. It's almost funny how calm her mother was compared to her father; their personalities contrasted but they suited each other in the best of ways.

"Please." the doctor coughed to clear his throat," We're doing our best. But all the advice I can give you is to start over."

"I suppose our move to Tokyo is convenient to the situation, yes?" The mother chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood but only to be returned with a harsh glare from her husband. Even the doctor and Lily looked appalled.

The shaggy, blonde haired husband soon lightened his stare and soothed his nerves, showing a great amount of tension relief from his shoulders," If this is the best we can do... Then I guess the new life in Tokyo will help set Lily straight." (Later on Lily's father graciously accepted the fact that Lily was bisexual so his phrase from now seemed rather ironic.)

"How long will Lily be in the hospital, Doctor?" Lily's mom said as she was taking a seat beside her daughter, holding her small, tender hands softly in her womanly ones. Lily's nerves, too, relaxed under her mother's touch. It must have been a motherly thing that only a caring, loving one can do.

"She will be able to check out this Saturday. Visiting hours are from 4 PM to 8 PM and is allowed Monday through Saturday. Sunday is from 2 PM to 7 PM. You can feel free to come visit your daughter anytime you please, only as long as your check in at the front counter." Throughout the whole chat, this was the first time the doctor smiled warmly. Maybe because he was exiting the room to leave the family tend to the amnesia problem when he finishes his lecture on the hospital's rules.

As the door shut, Lily's mother was the first to speak. "Honey," she spoke to Lily's father," We move this Saturday... do you think Lily's in good condition to travel that far? She'll be fresh out of the hospital and I'm afraid she'll get car sickness."

"Now dear, she's subjected to amnesia, not the chicken pox." He was a very serious man but his laugh were like ringing bells to Lily's ears, it was no wonder her mother married him. He loved his family and even though he's serious, he cares a lot more than beneaths the eye. "She's a Masuda! She can handle a few hours in the car; the house will be ready to move into when we get there."

"You're right..." She turned over to Lily, her middle-aged thumbs were grooving over her youngen's smaller hands. "Now Lily, you're gonna have to be a good girl, okay? Be strong her mommy, alright?"

"Ugh! I'm not five years old, I can take care of myself... wait.. I'm not 5, am I?" Lily cocked her head to the side, getting a meek smile from her dad and a brighter one from her mom. Something told her that she was the jokester type, for she loved the feeling of making others laugh. She giggled alongside her parents.

"Haha.. No darling, you're in the middle of 4th grade and you're about to turn 10 pretty soon." Her mom laughed softly. "We'll visit you everyday, and when it turns Saturday, we'll pick you up as soon as possible so we can 'start over' in your new life!"

"Yes.. err.. mom." Lily spoke timidly, the very unusual stranger called mom vibe must have been getting to her. With that, her mom kissed her forehead and her father walked over beside Lily and held onto her free right hand.

"Be tough for daddy, alright?" He said, kissing her forehead on top of her mother's kiss mark. They bid their farewells and took their time walking out the door. Lily's mother cried when they got out, Lily had heard and her father tried to comfort her the best he could.

Now the silence of the hospital is her enemy...

* * *

During the whole week, Lily's parents have been visiting her all the hours possible and almost have been nearly kicked out due to the constant reminders of "it's time for you two to leave". Of course, they would laugh it out in the end with the doctors and laughed about it again on the next day.

When Saturday approached, the young blonde girl sat impatiently in her white blanketed hospital bed for her parents to arrive. Truth be told, they got there just on the mark and checked Lily out.

As they walked out of Lily's room and down the hallways, her mother handed her some extra clothing. "You've been on that same, fragility nightgown for days now (the outfit was outrageous! It's like if you barely move, people would catch glimpse of your butt from all angles! The doctors here must have been perverts or something). It's time for you to change back into your usual attire." Lily took her clothes obediently and walked off into the bathroom down the hallway. Her mother and father stood close by the door and waited for her daughter to come out.

"What the-?!" Lily exclaimed when she saw herself in the bathroom mirror. Her bangs were messy from pulling over her nightgown and slipping on her "shirt" and when she had removed her slightly crisp trousers to change, the blonde girl had realized she had no pants to change into. "Mom!" She ran out the bathroom to look for her parents sitting nearby.

"Yes, dear-? Oh my goodness, you look to PRECIOUS~!" Her mother went into a full cuteness overload attack, running over in an awkward pace and squeezing her daughter's cheeks. "You look so adorable in that dress!"

"I hate it."

"I know but you never wore them before and I thought you would start liking them in your new life in Tokyo!" Her mother continued her explanation, really failing at this point. Lily did not seem very amused at her mom's trick; a beginner can never deceive the master, as they say.

"Get me some pants." Lily's words were cold and serious as the icy tundra of the Arctic but her parents have yet to see that.

"Why? You look so cute in that sundress, sweetheart." The father jumped into the conversation, also starting to gently ruffle up her unusually long bangs, also careful not to touch any burnt and or injured cranium area.

As her parents walked to the front counter and checked her out of the hospital, Lily walked over to the front exit and tapped her foot impatiently to get the public humiliation done and over with. Checking out was quick and when they all exited the front lobby, Lily's dad pointed to their car- nothing bad, just a Japanese branded car that looked like a slick sportscar. Behind it was a giant moving truck

"I feel vulnerable and exposed." Lily blushed and trotted off into the car where no human being besides her parents would ever see her in a frilly, "stupid" dress- as she referred to in her head. "Never again do you ever try to pull a fast one on me." Finally the small blonde cursed under her breathe but loud enough to catch her parent's attention.

"But hon-" Her mother was about to protest again and talk about how adorable and eye catching her daughter looked to her but Lily was anything but jolly with the idea of frilly skirts and dresses.

"No. Never speak of this to anyone."

-

The drive wasn't that bad, the sightseeing was terrific compared to the lonesome and tired silence lingering within the family car. Nothing really caught Lily's eye inside the car except the cute, "lucky" babble headed cat on the dashboard. It was like the outside scenery accompanied her; she seldom felt lonesome looking up at the city lights and the deep dark sky filled with millions and millions of stars.

It was beautiful, Lily would say to herself over as if she was a broken recorder. Her parents heard her say it to herself repeatitively but they didn't mind much of it and pointed out some constellations out with her, in fact. They were nice parents, Lily came to a conclusion. There was one thing that Lily was now for sure of: she loved stars. They was so distant but up close they were warm. The vast and cold place of space protects the stars in their place and only few can actually see their true natural beauty.

"Mom?" Lily spoke, not leaving the sight of a precious, bright red star she had kept her eyes on for quite some time now. It seemed strong and powerful- but yet let off a warm glow, hazy and nearly intertwining with a golden star next to it.

It seemed ironic; it's like Lily had seen it before somewhere ago... but that was nearly impossible since she had recently gotten out of a coma and was diagnosed with a severe case of amnesia.

"Yes, dear?" She turned her head to the side, peering back through her side door mirror. Her mother smiled softly when she saw her daughter yawn, not to mention in a cute sundress as well.

"Do I own a telescope?" The blonde girl hadn't dared turn her head away from the red star, she was afraid she would lose it if her eyes went away for a half second.

"Why yes, you do, actually... But you never use it unless it's for science projects." her mother explained, turning back to the road map in her hands while pointing out some roads and exits to turn to with Lily's father.

"Oh.. okay. I just wanted to know if I had one, that's all." Lily started to think to herself for the longest of time. It looks as though the stars brought out her psychological side; it seemed strange how supposedly her "before amnesia" self wasn't into stars. Maybe she was, but how could she have ever known that?

That thought of it nearly frightened her. To think: not knowing a thing about your life before and starting a new one finding out new interests you never had in one before. Truly remarkable and yet so terribly frightening, she thought in her head again. This could lead into more possibilities- what else was she into that she may of liked and or hated? What changes can occur; can she really be the Lily that expect her to be from before?

"We're here!" Her father rejoiced as he parked the family car into the fresh, solid, asphalt pavement driveway. The moving van was close behind, Lily's mother had noticed with her eyes, clearly visible that she had lost a few hours of sleep. Lily, though, tossed and turned from her seat and out into the new house driveway. Her eyes still glued to the red star, she'd already forgotten that she was in a silly dress.

It took a while and being about 1 AM in the morning, the movers were quite as to set up all the furniture in the household. The household wasn't a bad of a place either; a medium sized house with a basement (no upstairs) that was equipped with 3 bedrooms including a master bedroom, 2 bathrooms and a master's bathroom, a luxurious and spacious kitchen connecting to the living room and sun room deck practically begging Lily to come out and go stargazing.

Unfortunately, her little body couldn't withstand the weariness of the late night drive and almost by instinct ran up to the front door, opened it, and ran up to find her preselected room ready with her bed. There were no decorations in yet, no telescope her mother spoke of, no bookshelf she believed to have, no stuffed animals; nothing. Just a cushiony bed for now in the corner of the room. Immediately, she jumped onto the bed and kicked off her shoes (her parents probably were going to make a big fuss about not bringing shoes in the house later).

Before she slid her eyelids down though, she turned to her window beside her bed.

She got up and pulled back the silky, golden curtains.

There she was; her red star.

"Goodnight, my little red star..."

* * *

"Today's a big day for you so I need you to be tough for mommy, alright?" Her mother fixed the yellow bangs in front of her daughter's hair and fixing every small creasing error in her t-shirt and jeans. As if there was any left to fix, this was the second time her mom came out to do something involving Lily's perfect clothing. "It's hard being a transfer student in the middle of the year so try to make a good impression on others. Maybe they'll like you!"

"Moooommm!" Lily groaned and rolled her eyes. Her hands came up to fix, or rather, re-mess up her hair to the state it was before her mom got a hold of it. The elderly woman stood there for a few seconds but then bent over to give her daughter a small peck on the cheek.

"Good luck in school" she whispered," You'll make lots of friends."

"Ugh! Moooommm!" Lily pouted and whined, the exact reaction her mother expected out of her. Oh, they grow up so fast. That was the last moment they shared with each other before school started, the bell rang and the blonde went into the office to sign in as the new student. Before her mother let her take off though, she blew a kiss to her daughter, earning a loud and obnoxious "I'm 10, mom!" from the annoyed Lily.

Once in the boring looking office, a staff walked out of their cooped up box room and looked at Lily as if she was from a different planet. Just in time too, Lily was just about to ask for an escort to her new classroom. The fact that the teacher lady was staring was already rude but poking Lily's hair bangs seemed even more impolite; coming from an office worker from a school as well, known for their vast knowledge and leadership to lead the school.

Already Lily had an idea of what the school would be like: a typical elementary where all the kids are labeled, there's the bullies, the nerds, the geeks, then socially awkward, and then the troublemakers. When she walked into the classroom she was assigned to, all the kids stopped working on their projects and looked up at the strange sight. It wasn't everyday when you see a blonde with such weird bangs. The attention was already getting to Lily and she just bolted to the middle of the classroom where the teacher was and hid behind him.

"Oh my, are you our new student?" His accent was a very soft Swedish, he must have been a retired professor by the looks of his wrinkles and PhD hanging up on the cream-coloured cynderblock foundation wall nearby. Lily just nodded her head and he grabbed a hold of her small, tender hands. He whistled once and as if by magic, everyone looked up at him and gave nothing less than 100% attention. From Lily's perspective, she believed this teacher man had them all brainwashed and she must remember to ask him of his secrets for later in life.

"Everyone! May I have your attention, please?" This teacher, apparently by the name of "Mr. Al", gingerly pushed the small blonde with weird hair in front of him and he crouched down to meet her height. "This is our new student..." He gestured Lily to give them her name.

"O-oh! Ah.. Masuda Lily, at your service!" She did a dramatic bow to enhance the first impression on the little 4th graders. Unfortunately, she accidentally hit her head into the teacher's noggin given that she couldn't see. Maybe she should consider a haircut soon, after all. The kids laughed and never before has Lily felt so...

Alive? Shouldn't she feel embarrassed; isn't this what you're supposed to feel when you do something extremely stupid in front of the whole class: embarrassment and extreme shyness? No, apparently not according to the amazing feeling Lily was experiencing. This was no other, the feeling of making others laugh was something she could get used to.

'Maybe this is a clue!' She rejoiced in her head, jumping up like Mario and punching the air in pure victory. Again, the kids laughed at her antics and clapped for the wonderful first impression. It sure wasn't like this everyday, not at all. The teacher even seemed impressed, even though he has a slight bruise on his already injured forehead filled with stitches. For a guy with stitches, Mr. Al sure was honest-looking and definitely more friendly than his looks tend to give off.

Lily set down her backpack on one of the empty desks and then proceeded to meet with the teacher for some news on what lesson they were on and what task was in hand.

"Actually, there's one student who's working alone and she looks like she might need a partner to help with the project." Mr. Al explained as he bent over to reach Lily's eye view and pointed directly to a corner in the back, particularly the one with the lonesome catty-hatted girl. "You should be careful though, she's kinda shy and the only reason she's back there was because she didn't want to be partners with anyone. I honestly believe she's just saying that because everyone else had a partner."

A slight tinge was felt in Lily's heart. It certainly would be terrible for someone to feel that; maybe this girl was just sad that everyone had a partner and tried to hide it with independent pride. Well yeah, because that's what Mr. All just said to her. The blonde girl huffed and then came her "jokester smile", or so she called it, to the lonely girl's direction. "Well off you go now." Her teacher gave her a slight push toward the corner with the pink-headed girl with the cat-hat and already, Lily started walking awesomely to said girl.

"Yo!" Lily practically yelled into the girl's ear, causing the pink-haired girl to jump back with a loud whimper. If it wasn't for her amazingly fast ninja-like agility, her hat would have flown off her head already. "Woah, sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya like that." Lily smiled, hands on her hips, and looked down into the girl's timed, small and ovalish ocean-blue eyes. The smaller one fidgeted with her hat and tried to pull it over her eyes so that she wouldn't be able to see Lily or Lily would be able to see her.

"Hi! I'm Masuda Lily, nice to meet ya!" The plan failed on the shy girl's side and she eventually, but cautiously lifted her hat above her eyes just enough so that there would be a slight crevise of vision through her thick pink bangs.

"M-M-Megur-urine-" She mumbled cutely and softly, careful not to let anyone else but LIly to hear.

"Haha! You said urine!" Lily bursted out laughing, pointing to the little pink girl who was now on the brink of tears. Her eyes began to glass up again and that wasn't a good sign. Immediately, Lily began to initiate a plan B which was to suck up her pride and try to apologize.

"..." Nothing was said from the little pink girl, panic was started swell up in the blonde one.

"Haha... heh... Oh... Ahem, sorry about that. I just wanted to make you laugh, is all." Lily coughed in her hands, then rubbed the back of her heated head. While fidgeting in place, her legs started to shuffle around in finding a non-awkward place to sit near the neko-hatted pinkette. Wow, this was embarrassing, who knew there were people who were immune to these types of humour?

"M-Megurine L-Lu-ka.." After some time, Luka peeped out of her bangs and cat hat again, giving Lily another chance despite her joking personality. Her words were still barely audible, maybe she was somesort of mute or something, Lily jumped to conclusion. It was okay though, everyone was different.

"Well nice to meet you Luka! I'll be your partner today and we'll be working on the project together! So do you know ho-" The blonde picked up some kind of doohickey that looked like a bottle with a rubber band attached around it. Weren't they making bottle rockets; who cares, it's going to be so cool whenever they launched this contraption!

"Ew! Why Toeto girl?" Suddenly, small child who has yet to hit puberty yelled from across the room, gender unknown to Lily since the voice was in the range of a tomboy or a girly boy. Luka's eyes started to glass up once more but with more speed, and water started to fill in the corners of her ocean blue's, obviously she wasn't very strong towards such vulgar words.

"Yeah! Be partners with me! Forget her; she's too shy compared to someone as bold as you!" For some odd reason, this brought out the more protective and more gaurd-like side of Lily. These words of hatred irked her senses in a very bad way, it was like her joking persona had completely wiped away and now stood a hero side. Suddenly she shot up and slammed her hands on the closest desk, catching everyone's attention.

"Hey guys! Shut up; you guys should be nicer to Luka, she seems like a great person!" Lily spun around from the crowd of adoring 4th graders and went on with the project and more importantly, to this shy "Toeto" girl. There was no regret in her voice nor any remorse in her actions, she knew what she did was right. In the back of the room, there was Mr. Al nodding his head to Lily's actions, never before has he seen such courage in a young child. Chivalry is hard to find nowadays, even in adults, their minds are still too bleak to grasp its understanding.

For a second there, a faint glow was found deep within little Luka's eyes. It was the first time anyone has ever stood up for a loser like her; this Lily character certainly was a strange one.

And from then on, Lily made it her goal to make Luka smile.

It was a start to a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Excuse the mistakes, I need to get used to the writing business once again so it'll take a while for me to adjust to the awesome WenRakkoon we all know and love (and possibly hate, whatever)! :D**

**Not the best chapter I've ever had but please leave a review anyways..? **

**Yay..!**


End file.
